


不朽的余音 un écho éternel

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: M00M，二战AU，长篇
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 楔子

“我现在在唐宁街10号的内阁厅向大家讲话。今早，英国驻柏林大使向德国政府递交了最后通牒，声明如果11点之前德国仍未告知我们愿意立即从波兰撤军，英国将对德国宣战。 我现在必须告诉各位，我们并没有收到德国的答复，因此，英国与德国已处于战争状态。”

——阿瑟·内维尔·张伯伦，1939年9月3日

**楔子**

1940年5月

英国，多佛尔

五岁时，他第一次拿起猎枪。十岁时，在父亲的指导下，他第一次扣动扳机，但脱靶了。一九四零年的五月二十六日，父亲已不在身边，这把猎枪俘获了第一个猎物——一个人。

那个死去的人躺在公路中间，空寂的月光洒在他两只圆睁的眼睛上。詹姆斯踉跄地后退了几步，靠在车身上，想着自己是不是英国唯一一个尚未奔赴前线，就已感知到了死亡的人。死亡的味道，就缠在他手腕上，化作火药灼痕的模样。他把父亲的猎枪丢进副驾驶，钻回车里，踩下了油门。

他在黑漆漆的夜色里一通猛开，两次堪堪撞上灌木丛，在临近伦敦时错过了一个转盘，险些连人带车翻进壕沟。但最终他还是做到了。他甚至比预期中提早抵达了目的地。

停在圣乔治花园外的小路上，詹姆斯蹭掉了手上的火药痕迹，但死亡仍旧挥之不散。

有人在敲他的车窗：“邦德先生，是你吗？我是比尔·坦纳。”

詹姆斯望着他，不敢开口，生怕哽塞在喉咙里的声音会暴露他所作的一切： **是的，我是。我杀了人。** 他摇下车窗，点了点头。

“路上顺利吗？”

詹姆斯愣住了。那条从多佛尔通向伦敦的公路，几英尺外就是绵延万里的白悬崖，像是能连起天涯海角。在与峭壁一水之隔的敦刻尔克，德军的爆弹如流星般从天而降。三十万盟军蜷缩在佛兰德斯海岸上，等待着再不会到来的援军。然而夜风送来的唯有英吉利海峡的清冷寒气，对西线战火全无所觉的英格兰南部，展露出阒无人迹的静美。

傍晚时他上路了，当他在多佛尔城郊见过奥莉薇亚·曼斯菲尔德女士之后。四天之前，詹姆斯从剑桥毕业了，对此她非常满意。他们俩对这所学校的情感处在相反的两极，对伊顿也是一样。“希望我没打搅你的假期，但有件事我非得请你帮忙不可。”

从她旁边的小卡车货斗里跳下来两个人，开始搬动一副担架，上面躺着一个用布盖住的囫囵的身影。詹姆斯帮着他们把人安顿在了自己的车后座上，黑暗中看不清对方的脸孔。那人始终一动不动。“他死了吗？”

她的脸上闪过阴影：“那取决于你，其实。我牺牲了几个人才把他从法国救回来，但他受了重伤，奄奄一息，必须赶快把他送到伦敦的医院。”曼斯菲尔德夫人递给詹姆斯一张纸，还有打火机，“这是地址。”他看完后，钻进帆布顶篷里，把纸烧了。

“他对你很重要，是吗？”

“不光对我，对整个英国，对这场战争，都是。詹姆斯，我能信任你吗？”引擎轰然作响，她从车窗里凝望着他。詹姆斯郑重地点了点头，在她脸颊上吻了一下：“当然可以，夫人。当然。”

一个小时后，当他与那个巡逻哨狭路相逢时，詹姆斯脑海中都在不断回想他们的对话。哨兵质问他为什么在宵禁后的公路上开车，且开的还是一辆1920年产的阿斯顿·马丁，引擎声响得“他妈的柏林都能听得见”。

“这很重要，先生。我恐怕这是军事机密。我不能告诉你，但我必须去伦敦。”

哨兵轻蔑地打量着他一头金发，瘦削而青涩的模样，哈哈大笑。他恐吓詹姆斯，要吊销他的驾驶执照，还把他直接扭送到伦敦的反间谍部门等等，接着掏出了皮套里的手枪：“下车！”

詹姆斯伸出一只手，摸到了放在副驾驶的双管猎枪。他把它藏在身后，打开车门。

“我必须去伦敦，先生，请你谅解。我不是间谍，”詹姆斯掏出证件，但怀疑对方根本不想看。哨兵嫌恶地看着他，说道：“背过身去，乖乖的别动，否则我就开枪了。”他听到了手铐的声音。

詹姆斯没有转身，直接把猎枪举了起来，月光在乌黑的枪管上流淌。哨兵露出讥笑，也抬起了手枪。“你倒是开枪呀，”他嘲弄，“来吧，打死我。我倒要看看你有没有这个胆。”

詹姆斯握枪的手在发抖。“先生，请让开。”

哨兵鄙夷地呸了他一口：“娘娘腔。”他用手枪瞄准了阿斯顿·马丁的车胎。就在那一瞬间，詹姆斯开枪了。砰地一声，是那么响，连鸟儿都惊飞了。那一瞬间他想的却是十岁时打脱靶的经历。他的准头毫无长进。他瞄准了哨兵的膝盖骨，却打穿了他的心脏。

开出去二十英里，詹姆斯才想起来哨兵的尸体还躺在路上。旭日高升时，人们会发现他，会从子弹判断出凶手（他战栗了一下）使用的是一把苏格兰产的点二五口径双管霰弹枪，但他们永远不会联想到他身上。就算有人举报说听到了汽车的声音，警局也会一笑置之，不相信有人能够在施行灯火管制下的英国开车。

无论如何，那个哨兵是再也不会知晓这一切了。他死时睁着双眼，可他再也看不到了。他有女朋友吗？他的父母会怎么说？詹姆斯又战栗起来，胸腔里涌起作呕的冲动。他把他从家人身边剥夺了。 **他很重要。您可以信任我。** 可是他杀了他。

回放先前的场景，他找到了促使他开枪的契机：当巡逻哨兵沿着他的车环视时，状似不经意地瞥了眼后座，一抹凶残突然从他眼中闪过。那一瞬，他忽而有种直觉，哨兵明白他为何来此，明白他肩负着的任务。而他打算阻止。

比尔·坦纳不再敲窗户了，转而拉开车门，与他握了握手，接着拥抱了一下：“你在发抖，怎么了？你还好吗？”詹姆斯点点头，在他碰到后座车门前阻止道：“让我来吧。”

他运送的那人始终没有醒。他们准给他打了不少吗啡。詹姆斯钻到空隙里，小心地托住他的双腿与肩膀，将他抱了起来。对方身量很高，因为昏迷而有些沉，但抱着不算吃力。他形销骨立的身躯硌得詹姆斯很痛。

走上台阶的时候，盖在怀里人身上的亚麻布滑落了下来。一枚中校军衔赫然在他领子上闪闪发光。詹姆斯心中陡然升起一阵敬意。这是一名在战场上负伤的军官：他为了更多人的明天，甘愿献出了自己的今天。

寒风刺骨，詹姆斯把布往上拽了拽，盖住军官的领口。他的脑袋沉沉落在他臂弯里，只能依稀看出来苍白光滑的额头。一股温柔的感觉忽然淹没过他。一种自豪感与保护欲。这个人是被他救过的，纵然素昧平生，但他们已经紧紧相连。一种永恒的连结，不会随时间消逝。那一刻，詹姆斯意识到，他一点也不后悔自己刚刚为他所作的。

詹姆斯摸索着找到他的手，紧紧握住。他的手很大、很冷，骨节分明。他喃喃地低声道：“请你一定要活下去。”

詹姆斯刚把人放到床上，就被坦纳喊去帮忙，回来的时候，房间门已经关上了。他从毛玻璃里望了一眼，不免有些失望。他到底没看清他的模样。他在公共休息室一把椅子里坐下，坦纳也走了过来，笑着问道：“你白天去打猎了？”

“打猎？”

“你的袖口，”坦纳指了指，“沾上了一点火药。”

恶心感来得猝不及防，詹姆斯立刻起身冲向盥洗室。他撑着洗手台，浑身颤抖，最终也没有吐出来。他拧开了水龙头，反复冲洗着自己的两只手，直勾勾地凝视着镜子。一个紧蹙眉头的年轻人从镜子里报以回望，不安而倔强。他不知道自己的眉眼继承自父亲还是母亲，回忆中他们早就面目模糊。詹姆斯最后用冷水洗了把脸，走了出去。

“你脸色好差。要不要来根烟？”

詹姆斯点点头。坦纳从烟盒里抽出一支递给他。烟卷得很漂亮。他接着擦亮一根火柴替他点上。不一会儿，休息室里就云雾弥漫的。

坦纳跟他闲聊了几句，问他剑桥的事情，喜欢做什么等等，不可避免地聊到战争，语气骤然沉重起来。他说，别管报纸的吹嘘了，他们早已经走投无路。德军在海上轰炸英国的补给船，布伦军港已经沦陷，加莱眼看也守不住了，然而在敦刻尔克也只是坐以待毙。“美国不可能参战，也不愿出手。我们指望不了任何人。”他顿了顿，说不下去。

沉默像寒冷的水一样充满了休息室。第一缕晨曦莅临医院的台阶时，奥利维亚·曼斯菲尔德到了。她乘坐着一辆军用吉普车，头发被风吹得乱七八糟。一见到詹姆斯，她就将一封信函塞进他手中。

“你一直埋怨我不让你参军，”她说，“读读看。”

当丹麦和荷兰投降的消息传至英国时，举国哗然。人们终于相信，希特勒在西欧不止是虚张声势而已。危机感笼罩唐宁街的上空，还有学校。在四月和五月上旬，牛津和剑桥的学生走空了大半，终点不约而同是伦敦的征兵站。

彼时，一张征兵表格也曾揣在詹姆斯的外套口袋里，被他的汗渍浸湿。这是他的舍友麦克唐纳替他带回来的，麦克唐纳四月份征召入伍，五月被编入了皇家工兵团。詹姆斯想加入的是皇家海军。

可是曼斯菲尔德夫人却不赞同。不仅如此，不知道她动用了什么法子，所有的征兵站一夜之间都将詹姆斯拒之门外。

“詹姆斯，就算我不是赞助你上学的人，我也还是会这么说。按照别人的目光而活是很愚蠢的。是不是剑桥那些人又说什么啦？”詹姆斯沉默不语。她说道：“我就知道把你送去那里是个错误。还有伊顿。”

对于父母双双罹难于第一次世界大战后的平静岁月这一事，詹姆斯一早就接受了。从小到大咬着这一点不放的，是他的同学。他们打定主意不叫他忘记他是个孤儿，一如他们乐此不疲嘲笑他父亲遗留给他的、从濒临破产的阿斯顿·马丁公司收购来的汽车。

要是让他们得知他没有入伍，并为此嘲笑他是个懦夫，那詹姆斯真不如死了算了。可惜曼斯菲尔德夫人永远也无法理解这一点。

他将纸抖开，不禁惊住了：那是一封推荐信。詹姆斯抬起头来，正好看到一抹狡黠从曼斯菲尔德夫人眼里闪过。

“我不想你参军，是因为以你的本事，跑去船上当舵手太浪费了。”

詹姆斯并不意外曼斯菲尔德女士明白他心仪海军。她总能洞悉他的想法。他有些不自在：“我不知道您对我评价这么高。”

她心中微微一软：“你本就是这样的人。”顿了顿，她又说，“在伦敦有这样一个职位，我认为很适合你。这个部门的负责人是我多年的好朋友，”她指指信封，“地址在上面。总之，选择权在你这里。如果你仍执意跑去参军，或是说送死。那我不会再拦着你了。”

回到爱丁堡后的那一晚，詹姆斯躺在床上，翻来覆去想着这件事。多佛尔公路上的不快暂且被抛去脑后了。他想来想去，彻夜未眠，终于在一大清早的时候跳下床奔向车站，买了一张去伦敦的车票。


	2. 晚夏

  
  
1940年9月  
  
英国 伦敦  
  
  
  
坐落在卡克斯顿大街上的埃尔明酒店就如它灰色的墙壁那样朴素而不起眼。这是伦敦九月的第一个星期天，天气依旧燥热得很，街头有个男人在用风笛吹奏《不朽之曲》，没一会儿就停了下来，恹恹地耸拉着脑袋。明知报纸上都是莫须有的胜利消息——“希特勒害怕了！”——詹姆斯还是买了一份，夹在胳膊底下，推开了酒店的旋转大门。  
  
迎面是长长的金色阶梯，向两边延伸开来。大堂里是些来去匆匆的服务员，穿着黑色的便衣便帽，似乎未曾注意到他的存在。詹姆斯拎起手提箱子，走向台阶，眼睛紧盯着手里的地址。  
  
三楼正是他的目的地。推开一扇沉甸甸的木门后，詹姆斯看到许多四四方方的办公桌，像压缩饼干一样整整齐齐。无数双手在打字机上翻飞着，无数张嘴在喃喃着电报文字。他继续往前看去。一个校官模样的人站在玻璃隔间附近，和另一个五十岁左右的男人交谈。他异常英俊，房间里的女秘书不在拍电报的时候，就在偷偷地瞄他。校官面带微笑，不时点头，但是一转开脸，他眼里的笑意就迅速消失了，一抹忧郁浮了出来。  
  
忽然间，他转过头，目光直直地朝邦德投来。  
  
四目相对的一瞬间，邦德心中微震，蓦地有种似曾相识的感觉，然而他在记忆中翻了个遍，也记不起究竟是在哪里见过他。或许终究是错觉罢了。这么想着，他走上前去，摘掉帽子，礼貌地问道：“您好，我找马洛里先生。”  
  
校官仰起头来，微微敛容：“我就是。”他的声音非常好听。  
  
邦德呆了片刻，才想起来那封信，连忙递了过去：“马洛里先生，我是邦德，詹姆斯·邦德，我想要为您工作。”  
  
马洛里接过信，看了几行，再抬起头来看他，眼神中有探究的意味。邦德局促地不知该把手放哪，生怕自己给他留下不好的印象。他把履历也从桌上递了过去。马洛里坐下来，将简历随便翻了翻，问道：“你几岁了，邦德先生？”  
  
“二十五。”  
  
马洛里连头都没抬：“我问你的真实年龄。”  
  
“……二十三，先生。”  
  
“要么说实话，要么现在就出去。”  
  
邦德低下头，嗫喏了片刻：“二十一。”  
  
“为什么对我说谎？”  
  
“我担心，”他磕磕绊绊地为自己辩解，“担心您会不要我。”  
  
有一阵子，马洛里像是不知说什么好。他摇摇头，嘴角微微扬了扬。那不是理解，更像是嘲弄。“回学校去吧，邦德先生。这里不适合你。”  
  
“但是——但是您不能这样。”  
  
“我不能怎样？”马洛里重复了一遍，表情冷了下来。邦德后悔起来，他现在一定不仅像个谎报年龄参军的不懂事的孩子，还粗鲁且没规矩。他先是道歉，接着在对方刺人的注视里，轻声说：“我想要帮忙，仅此而已。”  
  
“能满足你这个愿望的地方多了去，比如陆军部。你说你想在我部门底下工作，可惜，我这里最不需要的就是你这样的人。”马洛里说完，点了一根香烟。邦德注意到他的右手有点发抖。  
  
“你对我本人又有什么高见，先生？你才见到我一分钟而已。你都不认识我。”  
  
“我不需要。我看到你第一眼，就知道你是什么样的人。你跟那些谎报年龄参军的孩子没什么两样。你以为战场是英雄主义的天堂，而战争就跟冒险游戏似的，甚至对此有所憧憬。因此你迫不及待去到前线，结果头一个星期就被人抬下去。”邦德全程沉默不语，双手在身侧捏得死紧，“问题是，邦德先生，如果只是你来承担逞英雄的后果，那我对此没意见。但是你瞧，我不想你害死我其他的下属。”  
  
有好长一阵子，邦德什么也没说。最终，他用手撑住办公桌，俯下身来。烟雾散尽了，他盯着马洛里清澈的双眼，缓缓开口：“先生，你错了。这话你大概不常听，但你的确错了。如果你肯雇用我，我会向你证明你为什么错。”他眯起双眼，压低声音，“但如果你拒绝。我就当做你不敢承认自己错了。”  
  
再一次地，马洛里的唇角微微上扬，这一次不再是出于嘲讽。他注视着邦德，足足有两分钟之久，像是想以目光把他的内核给剖出来，看个究竟。“你很有胆量。”  
  
“这就是我来这里的原因。”  
  
短暂的沉寂。马洛里从桌子上拿起了一叠文件：“你会德语，是吧？你不妨就从这个做起。这是我们昨天对两名德国间谍的审讯记录。如果你能在日落之前翻译完，我就跟你谈谈薪酬的问题。”  
  
邦德的双眼亮了起来：“您愿意雇用我了？”  
  
马洛里领着他往一张空着的办公桌走去，闻言停了下来，回过头盯着他：“你需要叫我长官。”再一次地，邦德发现他英俊得让人移不开眼睛，特别是露出这种颇为玩味的神情的时候。他一瞬间连呼吸都忘了。“当——当然，长官。对不起，长官。”  
  
“好了，放松一点。我不会因为你忘记称谓就惩罚你的。”马洛里把文件放到他桌上，就离去了。桌子上有一台打字机还有一台无线电发报机。邦德在抽屉里找到了墨水和纸笔。他从首行开始，逐字逐句翻译时，马洛里已经回到了办公室，关上门。因此，邦德自然听不到他提起电话听筒，转动拨盘后所说的话：  
  
“奥利维亚？是的，是我。这里一切都好。我收到了海牙那边的报告……是的，我刚刚才见过他。实际上，我就是为这个才打电话的。我说我需要帮手，结果你送了个小鬼头给我。他甚至不肯告诉我他几岁了。……不不，我现在知道了，但是……”  
  
他自然也听不到曼斯菲尔德夫人的回应：  
  
“加雷斯，你敢说如果换做是你，不会做同样的事吗？谎报年龄，就为了给祖国效力。实际上，你当年……”  
  
马洛里咳了咳，打断了她：“别提过去的事了。”停顿片刻，“当然，我当然看出来，他很优秀。但他太年轻了，沉不住气，不懂得掩饰自己的锋芒。你叫我怎么把他送去法国？送到纳粹统治的欧洲？那无异于送他去死。”更长的停顿。“我想我只是厌倦了死亡。”  
  
她的回答如同一声叹息：“可这是战争，我的朋友。战争里总会有人死去的。”  
  
马洛里挂上了电话，盯着它看了半晌，点了一支烟。在外头，邦德正翻译到第三行，忽然有人拍了拍他的肩膀。他回过头去，对上了一双友善的浅褐色眼睛。陡峭的眉骨上方，栗色的头发梳得一丝不乱。“嗨，你是新来的，是吧？”  
  
邦德点点头。那人伸出来的手上，指甲修剪得非常整齐：“我是埃尔温，噢，”他看到邦德的表情，“我和那个德国将军没关系（注：埃尔温·隆美尔，德国名将）。”  
  
“很奇特的名字。”邦德同他握了握。埃尔温露出可怜的笑：“我也没法儿。我妈妈，她对德国文化一直那么热衷。你从哪儿来？”  
  
邦德回答道：“爱丁堡吧，我猜。”  
  
“爱丁堡！我从没去过。这么说，你是苏格兰人？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“可真稀奇。你的口音完全听不出来。我猜你是剑桥的？”  
  
“我宁肯不是。”  
  
“别担心，我明白你跟那些有钱家伙们不一样，”埃尔温善解人意地拍拍他的臂肘，“你身上没有那种傲慢劲儿。”  
  
这话让邦德心中颇受鼓舞。“你是这样认为的？”他低声问。  
  
“那当然，告诉你，我看人一向很准。”埃尔温朝他眨了眨眼，凑过来看邦德的打字纸，“这是审讯记录？看起来像一堆废话。”  
  
“可不是么，”邦德说，“目前为止他们交代的最不得了的军事机密，”他啪啪地打下一行字，“——是希特勒最喜欢的颜色。”  
  
埃尔温咂咂嘴：“可真是不幸。总之，你要有什么事儿，就只管来问我。我从去年9月起就在这儿了。”他将椅子腿一滑，滑去了他自己的隔间。邦德擦了擦前额的汗水，继续翻译。捉到的这两名德国间谍，显然是彻头彻尾的菜鸟。他们不明白英国的酒吧在五点之后不供应苹果酒，因此才漏了馅儿。  
  
他翻译了整整八页纸。埃尔明酒店，这座特别行动处的最新据点，已经人去楼空。邦德扯下翻译稿，奔向马洛里的玻璃隔间。里面空无一人。他无声地咒骂着，来到窗边。楼下，马洛里正在摆弄自行车的车把，白衬衣被风鼓起，好像张满的帆。詹姆斯张开嘴，想要叫他，又缓缓阖上了。他听见自行车的声音远去，看着手里那一沓纸，颓然地坐在了椅子里。  
  
他终究没能完成马洛里给他的任务。  
  
日落逐渐洒满了窗台，风把什么刮到了地上。詹姆斯捡起来一看，是一张购物小票，最顶上写着一行地址：霍布斯太太的杂货店，福涅尔大街，伦敦。  
  
他盯着那张纸，眼睛逐渐明亮起来。砰地一声，门在身后关上，詹姆斯飞奔着冲下了楼梯。  
  
  
  
  
  
他叫了一辆出租车。来到福涅尔大街的时候，暮色堪堪染透天际。在街道两旁伫立着彩色积木似的漂亮洋房，依稀能见出乔治时代优雅的缩影。他下了车，径直往前走去，终于看到了。在一栋白色的小楼前面，停放着马洛里的自行车。邻里有两个女工在为花园除草，朝他投来怀疑的目光。詹姆斯冲她们绽开灿烂的笑容，接着走到37号那扇黄铜大门前，敲了敲。  
  
开门的是一位女管家，大约三十多岁，一脸惶恐的神色，不断捏着自己的裙角。  
  
“您好，”邦德说，“我找加雷斯·马洛里先生。”  
  
“你有预约吗？”  
  
詹姆斯语塞了：“请您告诉他，就说詹姆斯·邦德来找，事情非常重要。”  
  
“好吧，”她妥协了，“你进来等着吧。”  
  
詹姆斯迈过门槛，走进屋里。门在身后关上了。面前是直通二楼的旋转楼梯，红木把手擦得锃亮。左右两旁则是客厅和厨房。他看着管家往楼上走去，不一会儿，传来了马洛里的声音。  
  
“邦德先生？请上来吧。”  
  
詹姆斯深吸一口气，往楼上走去。马洛里就在楼梯的尽头，正用一条毛巾擦着头发，晶莹的水珠四处飞溅。他穿着一件新换的匀净的白衬衣，散发着刚沐浴过的水汽。邦德看着看着，不知怎地在喉咙里咽了咽。  
  
“你是怎么找来这里的？”  
  
“你桌上的票据。”詹姆斯小心翼翼地回答，“那上面有地址。”  
  
“但你怎么知道是哪一家呢？”  
  
“您的自行车就在草坪上。”  
  
一丝诧异从马洛里脸上一闪而过：“你很聪明。”  
  
“谢谢，长官。”  
  
马洛里低头看他的报告，詹姆斯则看着他。湿润的水痕滑过他英俊的脸庞，消失在衣服领子下面。他的白衬衫看上去既轻盈，又严肃。他痴愣愣地看着，眼珠子快蹦到了他身上。  
  
“你翻译得很不错。”马洛里看完之后，说，“你学德语多久了？”  
  
“两年了，长官。”  
  
马洛里把报告扔到一边，捡起毛巾，继续擦拭头发。水珠到处乱溅，有几滴溅在了邦德脸上。“你都会些什么？”  
  
“我会什么也没有什么必要，毕竟在您看来，我只有一样本事，那就是找死，不是吗？”  
  
“看看，现在是我在认真考虑雇佣你，而你却像个孩子一样跟我赌气。”  
  
詹姆斯不服气地用皮鞋蹭着地面，最终屈从了：“我会德语、法语、俄语，可以在这几个国家里生活且完全不被当作是外国人，远东地区的语言也会一点。我知道怎么收发电报，怎么用电传打字机，以及破译编码。我会开枪——手枪和猎枪都会，”他忽然古怪地哆嗦了一下，“至于你问我在剑桥学到了什么，哼，”他冷笑，“或许如果我落到盖世太保手里，我可以背两首莎士比亚逗他们开心。”  
  
“好吧，我负责任地告诉你，如果见到盖世太保，第一件事就是赶紧逃。”  
  
詹姆斯忍俊不禁。他跟着马洛里走进书房，看着对方从抽屉里取出两张纸：“我再最后问你一遍。从事这份工作，你有极高的可能性被捕、被拷打、被杀死。你有五分钟时间考虑你的答案。”  
  
他话音刚落，邦德就说：“我愿意。”  
  
马洛里微微眯起双眼，对此不予置评，只是将那两张纸递给他：“签好字后，明天带给我。”  
  
“谢谢您，长官。”邦德说，他在考虑是否要敬个礼，但是又担心会显得自己在冒傻气。  
  
“不用谢我，你只需要记住，这是你自己的选择。”马洛里说。  
  
邦德将那两张纸放进怀中，往楼下走去。他因为过于振奋，又将它们拿出来仔细阅读。那是正是签约的工作合同，上面只含糊地说工作内容是“处理文书”，并且“时有风险”。他推开门，女管家喃喃地向他道别。就在这时，大地突然震动了一下，那两张纸从他手中飘落到草坪上。  
  
邦德蹲下身，想要去捡，却听到了轰隆一声巨响，震得他的脑袋都在嗡鸣。他茫然地抬起头去，就看到了一生也难以忘怀的场景：三架Me 109式轰炸机，从头顶的天空掠过，机翼在夕阳下闪着银光。它们所到之处，建筑物轰然倒塌，沦为火海。  
  
就在那一天，纳粹空军首次对伦敦实施集中轰炸。300多吨高爆炸弹、燃烧弹，如雨点般泻进这座城市。  
  
邦德呆呆地站在那里。脚下，大地在摇撼着，颤抖着，热风里夹杂着人们的哭喊和尖叫。又是一声巨响，泰晤士河畔的炼油厂起了火，火光直冲云霄，将天空都烧红了。  
  
“你在干什么？”有人猛地抓住他。詹姆斯回过头，看到马洛里的脸——因为愤怒，他的嘴唇变得煞白。他把邦德往屋里拖去，后者挣扎着，道：“您给我的文件——”  
  
“文件？”马洛里喝道，“你不要命了吗？”  
  
邦德被他跌跌撞撞地推下一段楼梯，仍在挣扎个不停。轰隆一声，一枚燃烧弹在两幢楼外爆炸了，气浪震碎了隔壁的窗户，碎片铺天盖地砸落下来。邦德猛地扑上去，将马洛里按倒在地，两人在草丛里滚了几圈才停下来。就在他的上司刚刚站立的地方，一大块碎玻璃赫然插在那里。  
  
“请原谅我的冒犯，长官。”邦德低声说，从他身上爬了起来，知趣地没去拉马洛里。他抹了把脸上的火灰，咳嗽着，被震得半聋的耳朵听不清马洛里的回应。他的上司站起来之后，居然拔腿往街道另一边走去，邦德追了上来，叫道：“长官——”  
  
“回去地下室呆着。”马洛里说，看也不看他一眼，径自把手伸给面前那个正坐在草丛里啼哭的女人。她身旁放着两个小皮箱子。看样子她刚返回伦敦，就遇上了空袭。“女士，很抱歉，”他的声音陡然温和下来，“您必须去防空洞里。”  
  
“我的丈夫和孩子……”  
  
“您必须走了，请原谅，”马洛里一用力，将她的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上。邦德赶紧拎起她的箱子，跟在他们后面，往地铁站走去。一辆救护车从他们身边呼啸而过，他们闻到了一股浓重的鲜血的气味。那位女士哭得更大声了。  
  
离福涅尔大街最近的奥德维奇地铁站里已经挤满了闹哄哄的人群，他们彼此踩踏，到处乱作一团。不时有孩童的啼哭声，紧跟着母亲慌乱的安抚。邦德把箱子放到台阶上，看着马洛里领着她走进人群。两分钟后，他回来了，衬衫上蹭着血迹和泥灰，头发也乱了。他有些惊讶地看着邦德，似乎才注意到后者跟了过来：“我不是让你回去呆着吗？”  
  
面对着他的严厉的目光，邦德嗫喏道：“我只是……“  
  
“你只是想要送死。”马洛里冷冷地道。邦德咽下委屈，不置一词。一枚燃烧弹在不远处轰然爆炸了，尘土扑面而来，像下了场雨。邦德咳嗽着，及时抓住了一个小男孩的胳膊，免得他滚下楼梯。震动停下了，邦德放开那男孩，看着他哭着跑向自己的母亲，松了口气。  
  
在接下来的两个小时里，他们又护送了许多惊慌失措的人到地铁站。当邦德把最后一个姑娘的箱子搬进防空洞，已经累得精疲力竭，好像去打了场仗似的。他跟在马洛里身后，走回福涅尔大街，不由得呆住了。  
  
那优雅的乔治时代的建筑群已经不复存在，取而代之的，是满目的断垣残壁。柏油马路上铺满碎石瓦砾，到处都是碎玻璃和砖块，从被炸开的墙体中，依稀能看见砸穿了的天花板。在他们四周，幸存的家庭开始构筑安德森式防空掩体。硝烟散尽后的夜空却呈现出澄净的深蓝，俯视着一片狼藉的人间。  
  
马洛里的房子在空袭中逃过了一劫，成为这条街上为数不多的仍伫立着的楼房。  
  
这是空袭短暂的间歇。此时此刻，戈林和凯塞林（注：纳粹德国将领）已经撤离了布朗克尼兹角，过去的几个小时里，他们一直站在那里的危岩上，观察德国航空队浩浩荡荡地穿过英吉利海峡上空的云层，飞向伦敦。  
  
“你还要站多久？”  
  
邦德如梦初醒，往一旁看去。马洛里正在地下室门口等着他。  
  
那是一个极佳的避难所，不很宽阔，却五脏俱全。邦德在椅子里坐下来，呼吸着空气中挥之不去的硫磺味儿。远处，朦胧的爆炸声不绝于耳，震得天花板上的灰尘簇簇而落。  
  
马洛里在桌子前面坐下来，搬出桌子底下的打字机，点上一根蜡烛。他吹熄火柴，说道：“邦德先生，有件事我必须和你说清楚——倘若你不懂得什么是遵守命令，那么我无法准许你继续为我工作。”  
  
邦德挺直了脊背：“哪怕我刚刚救了您的命，长官？”  
  
马洛里双唇一抿：“我会还上你的恩情，邦德先生。”  
  
“长官，您没必要——”  
  
马洛里点燃一根香烟，将打火机扔到桌子上：“我只是不喜欢欠别人的。”  
  
邦德语塞了。马洛里打了两行字，将滑竿拨到一边，忽而问道：“告诉我，你真的不害怕吗？”邦德盯着晃动的烛火，有一种仇恨，对纳粹德国的仇恨，在心中慢慢凝聚着。他刚刚目睹伦敦被炸成废墟，却爱莫能助。“我不害怕死，”他坦白，笑容中有种不符合年龄的执著，“我只害怕死得毫无价值。”  
  
“你瞧，这就是我为什么不愿意雇佣你，”马洛里说，“你太急躁，太莽撞。我负责任地告诉你，如果你真的这么渴望死亡，它很快就会找上门来。”  
  
邦德忍下一阵怒火：“我只是不愿对这一切袖手旁观。”  
  
蜡烛的光在那双眼睛里一晃，马洛里说：“战争远不是你想象的那样，”邦德忽然注意到，他拿烟的右手在微微颤抖，“总有一天，你会明白我说的话。”  
  
“明白什么？”  
  
马洛里的手抖得更厉害了：“在战争中，没有什么是长久的。”他的眼睛里有种悲伤，令邦德的心忽然以难以名状的方式揪在一处。不远处轰然一声，楼上的窗板格格作响。今夜，有许多人死去了，死在废墟中，死在防空洞里，死在救护车的担架上。邦德从未如此清晰地感受到，生命是如何鲜活地在自己的胸腔中搏动。他的手脚感到了一阵迟疑的震颤。他换了个姿势，蜷卧在沙发里，望着马洛里在烛光中打字的侧影。那双眼睛毫无征兆地朝他往来时，他几乎窒息了一下：“邦德先生，你可以待到明早七点，上班时间是八点整，不要迟到。”  
  
“遵命，长官。”他说。  
  
马洛里若有所思的目光在他身上转了转：“我希望，你不要让我后悔今天雇佣你的选择。”  
  
“你不会的，长官，”邦德低声说，“我保证。”  
  
马洛里不置可否，埋头继续打字了。邦德又盯着他看了一阵子，渐渐阖上了眼帘。在他们周围，长夜静静地流逝着。


	3. 蹈火

1940年9月

英国 伦敦

  
空袭一直持续到凌晨五点。一大清早，邦德就赶着回到他头天在查令十字路附近租的公寓去，沿途走得太急，被碎玻璃扎伤了脚，不得不拐进医院。在空袭中受伤的人把急诊室挤得水泄不通。邦德等了半个小时，一名护士终于注意到了他，替他清理了伤口里的碎玻璃，又缠上一圈圈的绷带。  
  
他诚然是不能正常走路了。拄着拐杖往埃尔明酒店走去的时候，邦德在心里诅咒着自己。他刚来这里的第一天就负了伤。他比他想象中的要脆弱——他痛恨用这个词形容自己。怪不得他的新上司觉得他不中用。他的确很没用。  
  
位于三楼的玻璃隔间里空无一人。邦德坐下来，礼貌地挡开埃尔温想要搀扶他的手，问道：“马洛里先生呢？他难不成也受伤了？”  
  
“他没事。他七点多来了一趟，为了赶在秘密情报局之前把袭击报告发给空军部，现在大概正在回来的路上，”埃尔温回答，“说起来，你不要紧吧？”  
  
邦德有些沮丧地垂下头：“我恨拐杖。”  
  
埃尔温安慰地拍了拍他：“往好处想，你的训练可能会因此延期，当然也可能不会，不过总有希望。”  
  
邦德抬起头来：“训练？”  
  
接下来的二十分钟里，邦德听着埃尔温长篇大论地为他讲解特别行动处为每一位新人准备的训练课程，听得昏昏欲睡。他大抵听出来，他将于不久后启程前往位于苏格兰阿里赛格（Arisaig），进行为期一个月的特别培训，培训内容包括但不限于：徒手格斗、使用枪械及其它小型火器、阅读摩斯密码，等等。据说培训地点本来选在了贝克街地铁站对面的伯克利宫第二层，然而事情有一次出了差错。  
  
“我跟乔治坐电梯上去，不小心停在了第五层，发现一群日本人朝我们嘻嘻笑，”埃尔温回忆道，“后来才知道，那层楼归日本大使馆某个部门管。这地方显然是不能用了。”  
  
詹姆斯的脑袋垂到了胸口上，惊醒了。“日本人？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
  
“好啦，快醒醒，”埃尔温居然没生气，“让M看到你这副样子，可免不了挨训。”  
  
“M？”  
  
埃尔温点点头：“这是他的代号，就像C代表卡明——对不起，我不该说的。你就当没听到。”他迅速把椅子一滑，消失在了挡板背后。  
  
上午十点多的时候，马洛里回来了。他一看到邦德，就皱起了眉。  
  
“邦德先生，”他说，“请你告诉我，在你无法参加训练之前，你能为我做什么呢？”  
  
邦德小声回答：“我可以继续翻译——”  
  
“如果你只会翻译的话，”马洛里说，“你该去秘密情报局，而不是这里。”  
  
邦德垂下头，他受伤的脚突突地疼。他咬咬牙说道：“请您送我去苏格兰吧。我可以参加培训。”  
  
马洛里的表情先是讶然，接着流露出一丝嘲弄。邦德丢开拐杖，摇摇晃晃地站了起来：“长官，如果我做不到我所说的，就请您辞退我。”  
  
马洛里盯着他，那双浅色的眼睛里有一抹捉摸不透的光，像是愤怒，又像是逗乐。他把我当小孩子看待，邦德愤怒地想，他觉得我在跟他置气……但是下一秒，马洛里说道：“不错，邦德先生，既然如此，那么你明天就可以启程了。”  
  
“你这是干什么？”马洛里走后，埃尔温有些气急败坏地道。詹姆斯硬邦邦地道：“我不想他看轻我。”  
  
“你是个傻瓜，詹姆斯，他如果看轻你，就不会雇佣你了。”埃尔温说，随即叹了口气，“要知道，阿里赛格可不是度假村。”  
  
“我已经准备好了。”邦德淡淡地道。  
  
埃尔温又看了他一会儿，难以置信地摇着头：“你知道吗？”他说，“你和M在某些地方还真像。总有一天你会明白我的话。”  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德在下午三点左右抵达尤思顿火车站，在此之前，他在玻璃隔间里接过M递给他的手续文件时，看也不看后者一眼。“注意安全，邦德先生。”马洛里说，神情有那么点儿似笑非笑的。“谢谢，长官。”邦德挤出那几个字，转身就走。埃尔温同他拥抱道别，又提出要送他去车站。邦德婉言回绝了他的好意，称他自己可以。  
  
月台上挤满了士兵和军官，他们在搂抱着自己的女伴，喃喃着最后的嘱托，他们的母亲在一旁用花手绢擦拭着涟涟泪眼。邦德路过一个穿深蓝色制服的皇家空军军官，后者正在高谈阔论他在英国南部的天空上击落德军轰炸机的经历，引来一阵阵赞叹。  
  
车厢里也挤满了人，这趟旅途显然只能一路站着了。邦德往窗外看去，只能看到火车往外喷吐的乳白色蒸汽。他缩回脑袋，一瘸一拐地在过道里穿行，在车厢门附近找到了一个狭窄的缝隙，钻进去，阖上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
五个小时后，列车抵达了苏格兰爱丁堡。这之后，邦德叫了一辆车，到达阿里赛格的时候，北方的天穹上已是群星璀璨。一起参加训练的还有十五个人，他们之中有税务官、打字员、大学教授、修车工等等，来自英国的各个地方，邦德是他们之中最年轻的。他找到自己的房间安顿下来后，松了口气。里面设施完好，一应俱全，就连墙上那褪了色的墙纸也显得不那么刺眼了。  
  
他脱下鞋子，小心地掀开绷带。伤口浸泡在粉红色的血水里，看着很是狰狞。他叹口气，重新包扎了一下，缩到被子里。同来训练的其他人都去当地酒吧找乐子了，詹姆斯不喜欢和人聚堆，就一个人呆在住宿楼里。  
  
躺到床上的时候，他眼前忽然闪过了马洛里的脸。那张面容有种贵族式的漂亮，美得毫无迂回，詹姆斯最难忘的却是他的双眼，冷峻地透着拒人千里的意味。世上有什么能够融化他那颗心呢？恐怕什么也没有……  
  
  
  
  
  
第二天一大早，训练就开始了。他们首先面临的是由“学生评估委员会”策划的为期四天的考核。无法通过考核的人将会被直接从特别行动处除名。邦德和其他十五个人一起坐在小教室里，听桑德赫斯特皇家军事学院的艾略特上校发表讲话。  
  
“你们之所以在这儿，是因为你们有能成为特别行动处特工的潜质。”  
  
艾略特上校有双锐利的蓝眼睛，腰杆挺得像步枪一样直。他说话的时候，双手会不由自主地来回摆动。他说，接下来他们将会面临一系列体格测试和人格测试。  
  
“一旦我们认为你们中的哪个人不适合，”他说，两眼意味深长地扫视着，“他或她将被要求离开。”  
  
他走到教室前头的一面大柜子面前，拉开柜门，里面是一排哔叽布的英国陆军常服：“换上你们的衣服吧。”  
  
考察从记忆力开始。他们被要求在20分钟内记住一栋建筑物的平面图，接下来要组装某种简单机械。这之后，十六个人坐在板凳上，挤在一台收音机前头，反复地练习收听摩斯电码。接下来他们不得不像新兵们那样匍匐爬过铁丝网，徒手攀登一堵10英尺高的光秃秃的墙，再乘坐木筏到池塘中心取回一台发报机。一天下来，邦德的脚一抽一抽地疼，不过他顽强地忍了下来，没有展露出一丁点儿不适的神色。  
  
获取外界信息的方式只剩下报纸。很明显，希特勒正变本加厉地对伦敦进行彻夜不止的轰炸。德国空军的机群浩浩荡荡地穿过英吉利海峡上空的云层，把炸弹洒在皇家空军的机场跑道上。詹姆斯阖上报纸，苦笑了一下，他想说不定哪天就能在报纸照片上看到他的公寓被炸成了废墟。  
  
“喂，邦德，”有人在叫他，“来不来跟我们钓鱼？”  
  
邦德回头看去。是休·伊文思，28岁，保险销售员，人相当不赖。邦德摇了摇头，说：“我要写信。”  
  
“哟，给哪个姑娘呢？”  
  
“给我母亲。”他撒谎道。伊文思露出扫兴的神色。他招呼了其他几个人，一道出门去了。邦德掏出纸笔，飞速地写了起来：  
  
  
  
_尊敬的曼斯菲尔德夫人：  
  
  
  
我已经抵达阿里赛格进行训练，这里一切都好，请不要为我担心。我认为目前为止，这份工作相当有趣，只除了一点——我的新上司，加雷斯·马洛里先生，是个彻头彻尾的讨厌鬼。  
  
不管怎么说，再次感谢您的引荐。希望您在空袭中平安无虞。  
  
  
  
_

_您诚挚的_

_詹姆斯·邦德_

  
  
  
  
第二天清早，他拜托人将信扔进了邮筒，不知它什么时候才能抵达她身边，战争中，一切都变得很慢。第二天等着他们的是心理测试。邦德走进房间，里面坐着一个教授模样的人，戴着眼镜，表情很亲切。  
  
“你好，邦德先生。我是麦考恩教授。”他站起来，同邦德握手。邦德不知怎地，有些微地紧张。在这些自称是心理学家的人面前，你永远不知道自己的哪个动作和表情会被如何解读。他略微僵硬地坐下来，等着对方说话。  
  
“我会给出一个词，”麦考恩说，“而我希望你能告诉我你第一个联想到的词语，好吗？”  
  
邦德点点头。教室里静得只能听见窗外沙沙的风声。他感觉有些冷。  
  
“机械。”  
  
“——汽车。”  
  
“间谍。”  
  
“——生命。”  
  
“杀戮。”  
  
邦德哆嗦了一下：“——任务。”  
  
麦考恩的眼睛在镜片后闪烁着：“国家。”  
  
“——英格兰。”  
  
“渴望。”  
  
有一双眼睛突兀地闪过脑海。邦德哽了一下，那个字母脱口而出：“——M。”  
  
一抹困惑从麦考恩脸上闪过。他在本子上记了两笔，说道：“结束了，邦德先生，谢谢你的配合。”  
  
邦德站了起来，往外走去，脚伤又开始痛了。他靠在教室外头的墙上，从口袋里掏出烟盒，点了一支，在尼古丁的云雾中逐渐冷静下来。他的大脑的某个部分绝对出了问题，否则他怎么会给出那个愚蠢的答案。他忿忿地吸着烟，不知对谁的愤怒更强烈些，最终他掐灭烟头，一跛一跛地往住宿楼走去。  
  
  
  
  
  
四天的考核很快结束了。有四个人被要求离开，剩下的获准继续。“总的来说，”艾略特上校翻着名单，“你们每个人都表现良好，而进行到这一步，意味着你们已经是半个特工了。”  
  
几个人表现出跃跃欲试的神情。艾略特上校继续道：“这也意味着，接下来的训练内容将会格外艰苦。我希望你们每个人都能坚持下去。”他挨个走到每个人桌子前面，对他们进行评估，“西顿，你要加强体格训练。斯塔福德，你的电码学得简直一塌糊涂，试问假如你不会摩斯密码的话，你该怎么跟英国联系呢？伊文思，你只顾着自己，却忘了未来你很有可能跟你的伙伴一同行动。邦德……”  
  
詹姆斯挺直了身体。艾略特上校锐利的蓝眼睛从他头顶扫过。“继续努力。”他说。  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
他在两周后收到了埃尔温和曼斯菲尔德夫人的回信。埃尔温在信中表达了一番温情的问候，让詹姆斯很是感动，而曼斯菲尔德夫人则在信中劈头盖脸地训斥了他一番，指责他不尊敬马洛里先生。  
  
  
_**  
** 加雷斯不光是我多年的朋友，更是一位受人尊敬的、正直的、善良的绅士。如果你看不出这一点，那我只能将之归结为你自己的愚蠢。  
  
  
  
_

_曼斯菲尔德_

  
  
  
詹姆斯哼了一声，把信揉成一团。他们今天训练了一整天徒手格斗，艾略特上校不断朝他们吼：“这是战争，不是体育运动，杀掉他们，越快越好，该死的！”虽然他们折腾的只是些用布和稻草裹成的假人，这话仍然让詹姆斯颤抖不已。他望望其他的人，想道，他们都是第一次动手，而我可谓是经验丰富了。多佛尔通向伦敦的那条道再次在眼前铺展开来，他又看见了那晚空寂的月光……  
  
“邦德！”艾略特上校吼道，“你在干什么？”  
  
他这才发现，别的稻草人都已经躺到了地上，只有他的还好端端站在那里。他用一个利落的手刀将其劈倒在地，乖乖地缩起脖子等着挨骂。  
  
接下来是火器。教官用一把点32柯尔特手枪作为示范，而学生们得到的则是那些从法国战场缴获的9mm鲁格手枪。詹姆斯用起枪械来可谓得心应手——他是班上除了那些有服役经验的人以外唯一一个会拆解手枪的。艾略特上校要求他们面对敌人时“飞快地开上两枪”。  
  
“越快越好，明白吗？别费劲瞄准，”他把手举在胯部的高度，朝远方的靶心开了两枪，“像这样，不要把手举到前面。有那个功夫，你已经被杀死了。”  
  
总的来说，邦德做得不错，但显然，他在开枪时还有那么些个犹豫，因为艾略特上校很快找上门来。“邦德先生，”他说，“要么是你，要么是他，”他指指那块人形靶牌，“你希望被纳粹干掉吗？”  
  
“不希望，长官。”  
  
“那就拿出你的决心！”  
  
再开枪的时候，詹姆斯的手平稳无比，不再颤抖了。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德渐渐习惯了这样的生活。阿里赛格并不是个气候宜人的地方，大部分时候，天阴沉沉的，太阳仿佛睁不开眼。每天早上，他被风笛吹奏的《苏格兰勇士》叫醒，傍晚，他站在窗口，望着烟云苍茫的高地，就像在凝望着自己的故乡。训练一天比一天艰苦，有的人开始招架不住——邦德就曾撞见小个子的苏珊·西顿偷偷在走廊抹眼泪，因为她接受不了艾略特上校给出的“抠出他的眼睛”的指示。当詹姆斯试图安慰她的时候，她却迅速跑开了。  
  
“明天0800时见！”邦德冲她的背影喊道。在这里，连用词都是完全军事化的，你不说“八点钟”，而是“0800”。詹姆斯回到住宿楼，到休息室坐下来，打开那天的报纸。身边的一台收音机里传来英国广播公司的声音：  
  
“第二天黎明，当破晓来临，天下着蒙蒙细雨，城镇上空笼罩着薄雾。人们开始从掩体里爬出来，寻找他们的朋友。几乎没有一栋建筑完好无损。让人们感到绝望的是，他们的家园、商店、工作场所，还有亲爱的城市，几乎全部沦为废墟……”  
  
詹姆斯伸出一只手，将开关关上了，凝望着被雨水模糊的窗户。纳粹正在摧毁伦敦，一如他们蹂躏欧洲大陆那样。距离希特勒的车队长驱直入白金汉宫还有多久？詹姆斯放在膝盖上的手捏紧了。一想到英国可能沦陷，他就感到一阵喘不过气的悲恸与愤怒。  
  
詹姆斯的父亲参加了第一次世界大战，因伤退役后，在造船厂工作，尔后结识了他母亲。那浪漫的爱国主义情怀和英雄主义是刻在基因里，流淌在血液中的，如果有什么是邦德确信的，那就是，他会至死不渝地同纳粹抗争到最后一刻。  
  
  
  
  
  
他们在一个阴天学习如何引燃用12%的增塑剂和12%的蜡制成的塑性炸药，以及小型手榴弹。那之后，他们在斯凯岛上度过了可怕的、浑身湿透的两晚，学习野外生存技能。回到住宿楼时，每个人都垂头丧气、精疲力竭，但旋即被告知训练还未结束。  
  
他们被领到一片空旷的草地上，正前方不远处是幽邃的森林。一排斯特恩式轻机枪摆在他们面前。  
  
“这是一次阶段性考核，”艾略特上校说，“得到50分的人可以留下，不满50分的人，”他指了指住宿楼，“马上打包离开。”  
  
几个人不安地蹭了蹭草坪。  
  
“西顿，你第一个。拿上你的枪，”他命令道。苏珊一路小跑着拿起轻机枪。上校指了指森林：“祝你好运。”  
  
看着她的背影消失在苍翠树林里，邦德坐了下来，往掌心哈着气。脚上的伤已经不那么疼了，只是偶尔会隐隐作痛。这是个好兆头。轮到他的时候，他抄起枪，径直跑向森林。  
  
他先后淌过了两个浅水塘，匍匐在烂泥里躲开盯梢，还要及时瞄准来回腾挪的移动靶。等到跑出森林，他的哔叽布军服已经湿透了，散发着一股难闻的味道。  
  
面前是一堵光秃秃的10英尺高的墙，紧贴着墙面悬挂着一根涂满焦油的麻绳。詹姆斯放下枪，来到墙根底下，握住了绳子。就在他准备往上爬的时候，他听到身后传来了动静。  
  
“……经济战争部怎么说？”  
  
“同意再给我们拨点款，但他们急着想看到效果。我说罗马又不是一天建起来的，是吧？所以就想到过来看看。”  
  
詹姆斯仰过头。颠倒的视野里，一个穿白衬衫的，高挑而瘦削的男人正站在艾略特上校旁边。他呆住了。那人居然是加雷斯·马洛里。  
  
“……正好让我看看他们表现如何。”  
  
邦德一咬牙，用脚抵住墙体，用力攥紧了黏糊糊的绳子。还差一点儿到顶的时候，他听到马洛里走了过来，而艾略特上校正在说：“他是这些人中最好的。”  
  
“最好的，嗯？”马洛里像是淡淡地笑了，“那我想他应该不会害怕一点小小的挑战吧。”  
  
邦德闭了闭眼，提起身体，不想要在他面前丢丑。马洛里走了过来，从口袋里掏出了什么。邦德感到他的呼吸凝固了：那是一个打火机。  
  
马洛里走到墙体下面，将火苗凑近绳索，点燃了焦油。  
  
哧地一声，火苗犹如一条长蛇，嘶嘶地蹿了上来。邦德咒骂了一声，手脚并用地往顶端爬去，热风已经吹过了他的裤脚。他猛地一蹬，翻过高墙，同时感到脚底一阵剧痛。手上一哆嗦，绳子滑脱了出去，他整个人连滚带爬地摔在了地上。  
  
“48分。”艾略特上校宣布。在他身后，整根绳索逐渐被火舌吞噬，空气里充满焦油燃烧的刺鼻气味。  
  
邦德狼狈地躺在那里，摔得浑身疼痛，手脚发软。一双擦得锃亮的牛津鞋映入眼帘，邦德转过头去，对上了马洛里的目光，一股没顶的委屈涌了上来。他咬了咬牙，翻坐起身，对艾略特上校说道：“长官，我这就去打包离开。”  
  
艾略特上校沉默了，他翻了翻夹板笔记本的纸：“邦德先生……”  
  
“我没有拿到50分。”  
  
他站了起来，不去看马洛里的目光。出乎意料地，后者忽然开口了：“上校先生，”他说，“邦德先生的脚事前受了伤，我认为这种情况可以通融一下。”  
  
“你受了伤？”艾略特上校瞪大眼睛，“为什么不告诉我们？”  
  
邦德抿紧嘴唇，垂下头。  
  
“当然，这种情况我们当然需要酌情考虑。”艾略特上校翻着笔记纸，“邦德先生，考核算你通过了。”  
  
吱嘎一身，身后的树林里传来一声脆响，是伊文思踩断了树枝。他正气喘吁吁地奔向自己的那堵墙。邦德长长地松了口气，用手背擦了擦额头上的汗水，对艾略特上校说：“谢谢您，长官。”  
  
路过马洛里身边的时候，他们的目光对上了。或许是错觉让邦德觉得，那双眼睛里的冰霜似是融化了一点。他怒气冲冲地想，让曼斯菲尔德夫人把他骂个狗血喷头吧，他是不会改变自己的看法的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大部分资料来自于纪录片SOE.Secret.Agent.Selection.WW2以及书籍Secret Agent: The True Story of the Covert War Against Hitler.


	4. 寒秋

1940年10月  
  
英国 曼彻斯特  
  
  
  
邦德在十月初从阿里赛格毕业了，又花了另外两周时间在曼彻斯特的奥特林厄姆学习跳伞，为日后空投进敌占区做准备。一整套规则和日后英国培训空降兵的流程一模一样。他们先是在学习如何收叠降落伞，卸去降落伞背带，接着从一个悬吊在离地面4英尺的假飞机机身的模拟门里往下面的锯末堆里跳。每天都要跳个好几次。  
  
这然后是跳伞塔。它高达250英尺，让很多人打起了退堂鼓，然而每个人都不得不跳。一周后他们被领到了灵韦机场，在那里等待着他们的是一架AW38惠特利轰炸机。  
  
“他们要来真格的了。”什么人在邦德身后软绵绵地呻吟。  
  
“它看着像一堆破铜烂铁。”另一个人说。  
  
那架飞机的确有点儿旧了，后来邦德才知道，特别行动处不仅一直和白厅一直僵持不下，在皇家空军和皇家海军那里也屡次碰壁。整整两个月，他们没能借来一架飞机和一艘船。后来皇家空军中将查尔斯·波特尔终于松口，同意借他们一架惠特利。  
  
“对于那些不肯跳的家伙，”他们的教官，格里弗斯上校说，“我会把他踹下去的。”  
  
跳伞的过程有惊无险。首次试跳的时候，有人吐了，机舱里充满了一股难闻的味道，因此人人都急着出去。詹姆斯把手放到舱门外面，等着绿灯亮起。引张索轻轻一拉，他人就离开了飞机。身后的一阵剧烈震动让他明白，降落伞顺利张开了。那之后，重力接管了一切。气流拂过他的头发和军服，而他两手握着伞绳，俯瞰着广袤的英格兰的土地。她的美丽使他忘却了一切。  
  
“把脚合拢！把脚合拢！”快落地的时候，一个指挥员吹响哨子，喊道。这么做是为了防止他们摔断腿。邦德并拢双腿，轻轻坠落到草地上，接着去收伞。  
  
他们每个人跳了五次，这之后就万事大吉了。临行前，艾略特上校赶来曼彻斯特，为了最后对他们发表一番讲话。  
  
“特别行动处的成立充满了坚信。你们大概不知道，起初它只是秘密情报局麾下一个微不足道的部门，即便是现在，我们仍然面临着武器不足，经费不足的问题……”他抹了一把脸，眼睛里焕发出光彩，“但是丘吉尔先生曾经鼓励过我们，他说，去点燃欧洲吧！我希望你们每个人牢牢记住他的话，同时牢牢记住，你们在打一场高尚的战争，即便它只能悄悄进行。”  
  
他在每个人肩背上拍了拍，轮到邦德的时候，特别同他握了握手。这对邦德而言已经是莫大的鼓舞。  
  
第二天，他们乘坐军用卡车来到火车站，又辗转乘火车回到伦敦。眼前的景象让邦德头晕目眩：通向查令十字路的那条街道被炸得满目疮痍，幸存的商户要么关门，要么在窗户底下摞起沙袋。玻璃通常也是支离破碎的。一堵被炸得只剩一半的墙上贴了一块黑色的标牌，上面写着“空袭掩体S 自此进入”。  
  
邦德咽了咽，从口袋里翻出他的那本黄色的配给票簿，走到查令十字区的杂货店，领取他这一周的食品配给。排队的多是女人和孩子，她们的配给本是绿色和蓝色的。邦德低下头。他是队伍里唯一的男人。  
  
他领到了一个鸡蛋，两盎司培根、两盎司人造黄油和两盎司茶叶。动物黄油眼下只保留给孕妇和儿童。每一品脱牛奶、每条面包和每罐果酱的价格都是一样的，因为价格是粮食署设定的。万幸的是，土豆和其它蔬菜没有被施行配给，但也经常买不到。  
  
邦德把食品放回公寓，换了套衣服，对着镜子照了照，用力拉下外套藏起磨损的袖管。镜中的那双蓝眼睛里，辉闪着一种磨砺过的凌厉与坚决，令他欣慰不已。  
  
  
  
  
  
深秋的风恹恹地刮过贝克街地铁站，拂过圣埃尔明酒店那米灰色的墙砖。邦德穿过维多利亚大街，走向酒店的正大门，拾阶而上。他来到三楼那个挂着“统计研究部门”黄铜铭牌的大门前，推门走了进去。  
  
埃尔温一看到他，立刻走上来同他拥抱，但邦德的双眼只搜寻着那一个人。他往玻璃隔间望去。马洛里只穿了一件白衬衫，被阳光照得透亮。他半伏在办公桌上，右手在写字，左手夹着一根烟，云雾袅袅升起。他时不时就直起腰来，思索半晌，吸上一两口，再重新弯下身去。整个动作里有种冷冷的、骄矜的优雅。  
  
邦德强迫自己转过头去，马洛里的影子却始终在眼前挥之不去。在一旁，埃尔温问道：“一切还顺利吗？”  
  
邦德点点头。在他心底某处，那对于马洛里的怨结如同一簇微弱的火苗，时明时灭。有时他觉得他已经浑不在意他的看法了，有时却又恼恨得不得了，拼命想求得他的认可，哪怕让他好好看上自己一眼也行。他道：“我想，马洛里先生一定很不愿意看到我在这里吧。”  
  
埃尔温轻叹了一声，用手捋了捋额发：“我知道你可能觉得他对你有点太严厉了，”他说，“但我和加雷斯，我们认识很久了。他以前不是这样的。”  
  
“我不关心他以前怎么样。”  
  
“得啦，别嘴硬了，”埃尔温说。他在怀中掏了掏，翻出一个皮夹子，从中抽出一张照片。那是一张英国陆军士兵的合影。他在照片上辨认出了埃尔温——比现在要年轻一些——最中间的就是马洛里。他竟然在微笑，那率真的笑容像朦胧的火光一样刺痛了邦德的眼睛。现实生活里，邦德从没有见他笑过。  
  
“后来发生了什么？”他喃喃地道。  
  
“后来，”埃尔温说，“后来发生了战争。”  
  
邦德沉默了。埃尔温收起照片，轻声说道：“你知道，詹姆斯，战争是会改变一个人的。而他，”他抬眼望向那个穿白衬衫的身影，“他经历过太多太多了。”  
  
他试着去设想那副画面：马洛里抬眼朝他看来，自相识以来的第一次，那双眼中不是严厉与诘责，而是宽宥与温柔，那该是怎样一番光景？难以抑制地，邦德感到心中有什么难以名状的东西在扑腾着。他或许这辈子都不会有机会看到那样的他。  
  
怀着一阵突如其来的失落，他走向玻璃隔间，在门上敲了敲。  
  
“请进。”  
  
邦德推门而入，被烟呛了一下，忍住一声咳嗽。“长官，”他说，“请您告诉我今天的任务。”  
  
马洛里抬起头来。那双眼睛盯住他的时候，邦德努力地保持镇定。  
  
“你的脚伤都好利索了？”  
  
邦德没料到他会这么问：“是的。”他有些支吾着道。马洛里把烟掐灭，注视着案头的一沓文件，问：“还记得你的第一个任务吗？”  
  
“记得，长官，”邦德说，“您让我翻译审讯记录。”  
  
“那两个德国人昨天从监狱里逃走了。”  
  
邦德着实吃了一惊。好半天功夫，他才缓过神来，听马洛里继续说道：“现在，你对这事有什么想法？”  
  
“他们是怎么逃走的？”  
  
“有人给他们送了地图和武器，”马洛里回答，似乎对特别行动处出了叛徒这件事毫不惊讶，“他们放倒了警卫，趁着夜色逃走了。”他看着邦德的脸色，摇摇头，“先别管叛徒，当务之急是赶快找到他们。现在，你觉得他们首先会做什么？”  
  
“与德国方面取得联络。”  
  
“不错，”马洛里露出赞许的神色，“那么要做到这件事，他们需要什么？”  
  
“发报机？”  
  
“非常正确。你觉得它能给我们什么线索？”  
  
“我觉得，”邦德喃喃道，“我们应该马上搜寻英国境内每一栋带有无线电天线的房子。”  
  
“邦德先生，”马洛里直起身体，“有些时候，你的确令我印象深刻。倘若我把找到他们，并把他们活着带回来的任务交给你，你认为你能胜任吗？”  
  
”只要是您交给我的任务，长官，”邦德平静地说，“我都会竭力去完成，无论什么。”  
  
有什么在马洛里的眼睛微微一闪。他向后靠坐进椅子里，掸了掸烟灰，说道：“我好奇的是，邦德先生，你这么说是单纯地勇气可嘉，还是只是想讨我欢心？”  
  
邦德抬起下颌：“反正您已经讨厌上我了，我怎么想又有什么分别呢？”  
  
似乎有什么近似无奈的神情从马洛里眼中一闪而过。他轻轻一哂，抿起双唇，抽出一份文件递了过来：“这是他们的档案，读完之后，就去办事吧。”  
  
“遵命，长官。”  
  
邦德拉开玻璃门，临走前最后回头看了一眼。马洛里坐在椅子里，头发在阳光里是金棕色的，眼睛则宛如一碧如洗的天空，透着明净的色泽。他伸手去点燃另一支香烟，长睫毛在烟雾里闪动着，道：“别让我失望，邦德先生。”  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德仔细阅读了那两名德国间谍的档案。他们分别叫卡尔·施密特和古斯塔夫·于尔根。两人均生于1908年，住在汉堡，战前在面粉厂工作，1935年加入国家社会主义德国工人党，后被德国军事情报机构里专门负责人力情报的“阿勃维尔”招募，于1940年9月空投进英国阿伯丁。被捕的时候，特别行动处从他们身上搜到了伪造的护照，以及两把柯尔特手枪，还有一台发报机。  
  
邦德正端详着他们的照片的时候，马洛里忽然走到了他身边，吓了他一跳。“给，”他递来又一沓文件，“这是我们的特工刚刚从伦敦东区发来的电报。范围缩小到威斯敏斯特区了。还有这个，”他将递过来了一个沉甸甸的东西，“从此以后，它就属于你了。”  
  
那是一把瓦尔特P38手枪。这种1930年代才在纳粹德国投产的手枪，是邦德从没在英国境内见过的。  
  
“这是我曾经从一个德国军官身上缴获的，”马洛里说，然而对于具体过程，他却轻描淡写地一带而过，“是将近半年前的事了。”  
  
邦德仍有那么些惊愕：“谢谢您，长官……”  
  
“希望你可以明智地使用它。”  
  
邦德把枪拿到手中，掂量了片刻，好奇地观察着套筒后端的上膛指示器。他推出弹夹，又推上它，关上保险，将枪塞进了裤腰。  
  
漫漫无果的搜寻从哈莱街开始。邦德骑着自行车，挨个在房顶有天线的建筑物前停下来，敲门并且盘查。他遭遇了许多不快：有的人恶声恶气，态度顽劣，而他不得不强忍着打断对方鼻子的冲动，耐心地继续盘问下去。  
  
邦德穿过被炸得一地狼藉的莱斯特广场，往河滨大道走去，弯腰扶起了被拦腰炸断的路牌。他走到那栋浅黄色的洋房面前，敲了敲门。  
  
开门的是卡尔·施密特，邦德一眼就认出了他。他那标志性的鹰钩鼻上有一道伤痕，往一边扭曲着，像是被打断了。德国人用那双阴沉的眼睛盯住邦德：“干什么？”  
  
对于一个面粉厂工人来说，至少他的英语说得不赖。邦德拿出准备好的说辞：“我是通信委员会的，”他说，“来查看一下您的天线。”他指指房顶。  
  
一抹阴云掠过施密特的脸：“天线没问题，”他说，“你哪来的滚哪去。”  
  
邦德脸上依旧笑意不减：“先生，只是检查一下，完全免费。”  
  
施密特要关门的手顿了一下，很明显在考虑着。如果天线出了什么问题，和德国的联络就可能被拖延，直接导致他们无法逃离英格兰。他动摇了。“好吧，”他说，“请进。”  
  
邦德跨过门槛，走进室内，他的手悄悄拨开了瓦尔特手枪的保险。  
  
  
  
  
  
屋子不是很大，有两层，邦德在客厅里坐下，礼貌地客套起来：“昨天的空袭可真怕，是不是？”  
  
施密特咂咂嘴：“假如丘吉尔能明智点，答应德国的要求，我们也不至于遭罪了。”  
  
“这么说，您是亲纳粹党人？”  
  
“我可不是。我只是觉得，我们选了个只会说疯话的人当首相。”他走到厨房。灶台上放着一个水壶，煤气火蓝幽幽地燃烧着。邦德仔细地听着楼上的动静，最好等于尔根下楼的时候，将他们两个一块儿制服。  
  
“您是一个人住吗？”  
  
“不，不，我和我朋友一起。约翰，”他往楼上喊道，“下来吧，有客人了。”  
  
半分钟后，楼梯上响起了脚步声。于尔根和照片上一样，是个长相有些滑稽的大个子，两只小眼睛水汪汪的。他一屁股坐在沙发里，几乎把沙发坐出一个坑：“你是干什么的？”  
  
“修天线的，”施密特代邦德答道，“说起来，你怎么没带工具箱？”  
  
他拿起空茶杯，凝固住了。邦德的枪正指着他们。“把手举起来。”他说。  
  
于尔根和施密特对视了一眼，慢慢举起了手。邦德掏出事先准备好的麻绳，把他们捆到椅子里，接着来到书房。果不其然，面前正是一台无线电发报机。他从怀中掏出密码本，迅速给特别行动处发了一条讯息，松了口气。他也就没看到窗户反射的、施密特高高举起撬棍的影子——  
  
当啷一声，邦德往旁边猛地一闪，铁棍将发报机砸出了一个凹坑。他向下滑到地毯上，屈起膝盖狠狠一顶，施密特发出一声惨嚎，扔了铁棍，同时迅速去咬衬衫的第一枚纽扣。邦德看出了他的意图，抓住他的下颌，用力掰开他的嘴。太迟了，施密特已经吞下了毒药，他的身躯在邦德臂弯里抽搐了几下，便不再动弹。邦德大声地咒骂起来，奔到客厅，只见另一把椅子也空空荡荡，地上有一滩鲜血。他捡起绳子，沿着血迹踏上楼梯，在二楼的窗框上又发现了鲜血。  
  
在另一栋房子的屋顶上，蜷缩着气喘吁吁的古斯塔夫·于尔根。邦德翻出窗框，轻盈地落到阳台上，拔出了手枪。于尔根还在一瘸一拐地往前跑，同时回身朝邦德开枪。子弹打在金属栏杆上，弹开了，火星四溅。邦德猫着腰，拔出瓦尔特朝他射击，他开了一枪、两枪，将绳子捆在腰间，另一段系紧在栏杆上，整个人荡了出去。他跌落在屋顶上，三两步追上了德国人，将德国人按倒在地。  
  
“是谁放走的你？”  
  
于尔根咧开嘴，笑了。邦德踩住他的伤口。德国人发出一声撕心裂肺的惨嚎。“我再问一遍——”  
  
突然间，刺耳的空袭警报响起了。邦德再度听到了那毛骨悚然的嗡嗡声。一架斯图卡式俯冲轰炸机低空掠过，朝他们射出子弹。邦德抱住脑袋，滚到一边，子弹扬起了房顶的灰尘，浇了他一头一脸。他听到了轰的一声，世界疯狂地摇撼起来，接着就什么都不知道了。  
  
醒来的时候，他躺在碎石瓦砾里，浑身上下无不疼痛着。一扇被爆炸气浪震碎的气窗掉了下来。他和于尔根待着的那栋房子被炸弹击中了。邦德翻身坐起，咳出碎抹灰，用手刨着碎砖块，终于，他看到了一块被灰浆掩盖的裤脚。他刨得双手生疼，终于将于尔根软绵绵的尸体挖了出来。  
  
他坐在废墟里，望着德国人那两只大睁的眼睛，就那么呆呆地看着。  
  
  
  
  
  
在医院里，失败的苦涩犹如海浪般冲刷着邦德的心。他反反复复想起马洛里的话：“别让我失望，”以及，“希望你可以明智地使用它。”他凝视着那把瓦尔特P38。马洛里把最好的武器给了他，希望他能够凯旋归来，他却辜负了他的信任。不光如此，他还恰恰证明了自己就和他预判的那样，是个莽撞的冒失鬼。  
  
他闭上双眼，想着他们还有多久会发觉他失败了。当两个姑娘发现他踉踉跄跄地在废墟上徘徊的时候，她们把他带去了医院。医生诊断空袭给他造成了轻微的脑震荡，他需要再躺上至少五个小时。  
  
邦德在床上动了动，盯着那个医生的背影。他刚一消失在门外，他就飞快地坐起来，抄起大衣，从窗户翻了出去。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我让你把他们活着带回来，活着！你是哪个字听不懂？这下好了，我们他妈的再也没法知道谁是叛徒了，德国人也不会再送这样的菜鸟过来，我们错失了天大的良机。”  
  
“这都是我的错，先生。”  
  
这是此时此刻在玻璃隔间里进行着的对话。邦德想要推开门的手顿住了，缩了回来。声音穿透玻璃，震动着他的鼓膜。他悄悄地望过去。里面站着一个约莫五六十岁的男人，留着两撇胡子，圆顶礼帽挂在身后的铜制衣钩上。他每吼出一句，就把手杖在空中胡乱挥舞。  
  
“我需要有人对此负责，立刻马上。告诉我是哪个没用的家伙执行了这次任务？”  
  
马洛里显得非常镇定。  
  
“如果你一定要问责的话，就冲我来吧。”  
  
“你在说什么胡话？我是说你手里的哪个人搞砸了这事情。”  
  
“我愿意代他承担一切处罚。”  
  
邦德再也忍不了了，他猛地推开玻璃隔间的门，闯了进去：“先生，不是这样的——”  
  
“谁允许你打断我说话的？”一声怒吼，玻璃被震得格格作响。邦德吓得手脚发抖，噤了声，不敢动弹。马洛里脸上露出了罕见的担忧的神色，轻声道：“部长先生，这位年轻人是新来的，请您原谅他。”  
  
“新来的？”那人咆哮，“滚出去！”  
  
邦德咽了咽，抬起头来，用微微发颤的声音说：“部长先生，搞砸任务的是我，请您别对责怪马洛里先生。”  
  
“你怎么胆敢——”  
  
“我只是希望您了解事实，先生。”邦德回答，接着低下头，等着将要到来的狂风暴雨。出乎意料地，那位部长平静了下来。良久，他摸摸胡须，道：“你说吧。”  
  
邦德于是把来龙去脉和盘托出，从施密特挣开绳索到突如其来的空袭。他嗫喏道：“我应该事先对他们进行搜身，可我忘记了。”讲完之后，他惴惴不安地等待着。那位部长上下打量着他，评价道：“你倒是很有勇气，许多人第一次是不敢执行这样的任务的。你刚刚说，你愿意主动承担责任？”  
  
“是的，先生。”  
  
“既然这样的话，”那位部长说，“两个月之内不许出外勤，你接不接受？”  
  
“我接受，先生。”  
  
部长满意地点点头。发泄完怒气，他整个人也像气球一样瘪了下来。他回身从衣帽钩上拿走礼帽，扣在脑袋上，对马洛里道：“你还是需要再反省一下。秘密情报局就不会出这种茬子……白厅不希望他们的钱打水漂，然而你始终说服不了他们。”  
  
他离开了。  
  
邦德擦了擦额头上的汗水，长长地松了口气，不敢去看马洛里的表情。他听到烟盒打开的声音，蓝雾逐渐升起，在这雾气背后，马洛里说：“刚刚那位是休·道尔顿先生。他负责特别行动处的资金事宜，代替我与白厅周旋。他人不错，就是脾气差了点。你想必也看出来了。”  
  
“是的，长官。”  
  
马洛里自顾自翻阅着文件，看也不看他一眼。许久，邦德终于忍不住了，低声道：“我很抱歉，长官。”  
  
“实话来说，”马洛里依旧没有抬头，“我并没有期望太多。”  
  
那句话像针一样刺痛了邦德的心。他低下头去。倘若马洛里像道尔顿那样冲他大喊大叫就好了，他也不会这么难受。他那语气，就仿佛从没奢望过邦德能成功似的，就好像认定了他注定一事无成。他在怀中摸索着，找到那把瓦尔特手枪，递了过去：“您收回它吧。”  
  
马洛里慢慢抬起头，眼中浮现出惊讶的神色。他挥手拨开香烟的云雾：“邦德先生？”  
  
“我辜负了它。再说，我也不再需要出外勤了。”  
  
马洛里盯着他，忽然间，邦德从他那被云雾模糊的眼睛里窥见了一丝不忍。“邦德先生，失败是很常见的，只是在战争中，我们通常承受不起它的后果。”  
  
邦德坚定道：“这就是我在承担后果，长官，请收下吧。”他将枪放到马洛里办公桌上，转身准备离去。就在他拉开玻璃门的一瞬间，他听到马洛里说：“休息一下吧，邦德先生。”  
  
邦德回过头去，不知是否是错觉，他发现马洛里的面容柔和了一些。他怀着感激道：“一定，长官。”  
  
阖上门，邦德用微微发颤的手取出烟盒，点燃香烟，深吸了一口。他的心在宽慰中雀跃不已。他瞥向玻璃隔间里的那个身影。 ** _你终究不是个残忍的人。_** 他想，暗暗地笑了。


	5. 溯流

1940年11月

英国 伦敦

10月底，墨索里尼的军队越过边境，直指希腊的伊庇鲁斯，让欧洲的形势雪上加霜。在英国，德军的轰炸逐步由伦敦扩展至南部的考文垂、伯明翰、利物浦，在震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，船坞和机场沦为废墟。借着乙炔探照灯那长长的光束，几门高射炮随即向着夜空开火了。直到黎明时分，一切才会真正平息下来。

这是一个烟霭朦胧的清晨。詹姆斯·邦德和人群一道走出S号防空洞，迎接扑面而来的凛冽空气。查令十字街在昨晚的空袭中逃过一劫，几乎没受损伤，只有几棵树被气浪震倒了。早上九点，邦德在屋子里沏好咖啡，看到一个防空气球从窗外慢悠悠地飘过。

今天是周日，他本不用上班的，但由于意大利在巴尔干半岛的动向，伦敦所有情报部门都奉命严阵以待。M没有给特别行动处的成员下额外的命令，但邦德还是认为自己有必要去帮忙，无论他是否需要。他走过特拉法加广场，绕过那些和军官有说有笑的、戴麻纱礼帽的女孩儿，直奔圣埃尔明酒店。

办公室空无一人。初生的日光如瀑地从透明的窗户里洒落进来，宽阔的办公室敞亮无比，到处都是炫目的金辉。邦德眯起眼睛，走向储物柜，脱下大衣和帽子，忽然吓了一跳：只见衣柜旁边的沙发上躺着一个人。

邦德拉开柜门的手顿住了。那个人正是加雷斯·马洛里。

他侧身蜷卧着，身上胡乱盖了一件毛呢大衣。一束金色的阳光投在他面庞上，照亮了他宽阔匀净的额头，和微微颤动的睫毛。两条秀长的眉毛微蹙在一起，似乎主人正被一场苦涩的梦境所折磨着。邦德屏住呼吸，怔怔地凝视着。晨曦中，这场景透出种安恬的美，使得什么在他心中难以抑制地扑腾起来。

他静悄悄地挂好衣服，阖上柜门。回到自己的办公桌前，发现埃尔温刚刚到了，一副睡眼惺忪的样子，一看便是熬了夜。

“那是怎么回事？”他指了指储物柜那边，压低声音问道。

埃尔温站直身体，瞧了一眼。“噢，”他说，“他的房子在昨晚的空袭中被炸了。他只好睡在这里。不过，这也不是第一次了。”

邦德一呆：“不是第一次？”

“他经常下班后又折回来，工作到深夜，有时就直接合衣睡下了，”埃尔温说，看到邦德的表情，略一摇头，“他总是这样，拼了命地工作，好像这样就能——”他忽然缄口了。邦德依旧在望着马洛里，轻声道：“我不知道他这么卖力。”

埃尔温脸上浮现出犹豫的神色，少顷，他还是开口道：“他最好的朋友被德军杀死了。我敢说，这间屋子里，没有人比他更恨纳粹，更希望纳粹德国一败涂地。”

“他从没说起过。”

即便隔着这样远的距离，凝视着马洛里，依旧让邦德的心砰砰地胡乱地跳。他实在是英俊得过分。“我有时候常常觉得，”他喃喃地自言自语地说，“他长得有点过于好看了。”

话一出口他就后悔了。他一定听着像个心怀不轨的人。哪知道，埃尔温轻声地咯咯笑了：“当然。以前在部队里的时候，每逢我们休假，只要有他在，那个城市的姑娘们就不可能搭理别人。她们眼里只看到他。”

邦德好奇道：“你们一同服役过？”

埃尔温坐了下来，他再度从怀中抽出皮夹子，取出那张照片，递给邦德：“他要更早些。这么说吧，你还是个小孩子的时候，他就已经在学着怎么领兵打仗了。”

说到这里，埃尔温露出怀念的笑容。邦德抗议起来：“我不是小孩子了。”

“对他来说，可能你始终都是，”埃尔温说，他的双眼因回忆而变得遥远，“那会儿我刚从牛津毕业，本想加入皇家骑兵队，却被调去了步兵营。我初来乍到，什么都不懂，加雷斯作为情报军官，对我非常照顾。”

他的声音虽然压得很低，却透着真情。

“他对团里的每个人都是这么好。大家都很爱戴他，尊敬他。我们都是彼此的兄弟。你知道，放到现在，他的相貌一准会为他惹麻烦，但那时候没人因此看轻他或是妒忌他。后来，战争打响了。赫里福德郡团被编入第51步兵师，开赴法国。再后来……”埃尔温吞咽了一下，“有人叛变了。”

“叛变？”

“我们当时被困在法国阿布维尔，藏在一座教堂的塔楼里。彼时古德里安的部队已经突破了色当的防线，直抵博凯纳。有人把我们的位置和军队编制透露给了德军，他们不费吹灰之力就俘虏了我们整个团。不过说起来，那时候也不剩几个人了……”

他露出悲哀的神情。“因为那个叛徒，德军知道了他是情报军官，对他进行了惨无人道的拷问。其实德国人那时候已经缴获了英国本土军所有的装备和地图，不再需要什么信息了，却还是折磨他，从中取乐，”他停顿了一下，“你注意过没有？他的右手会微微发抖。就是那时候留下来的伤。他再也握不了枪了。”

邦德迟疑地点了点头，感到心揪紧了。

“但这还不是最糟糕的。那之后，他再也不信任任何人了，”埃尔温说，“这并非不能理解。换做是我，大概也一样无法释怀。那样一个群体里居然有叛徒……总而言之，那之后，他开始变得难以接近，就好像换了个人似的。他退出了军队，回到家里。那段日子真是难熬。他母亲一直反对他参军，因此不肯给他好脸色看。现在他们一年到头也不会通几次信。”

他的双眼中浮现出一丝悲悯：“后来他受不了，从家里搬出来了，跑到伦敦。白厅里有人看重他的能力，推举他做了特别行动处的执行指挥官。事情就是这样。”

长久的沉默。邦德动了动，轻声说：“我从来不知道。”

“毕竟——”

就在这当儿，马洛里动了动，睁开眼睛，坐了起来。他将脸埋进掌心，揉了揉双眼，又把额发拂到耳后，露出一双清亮深透的眼睛。邦德看着他，只觉得连呼吸都屏住了。他情不自禁地叫道：“长官……”

马洛里朝他看了过来，双眼流露出一丝疑惑：“邦德先生？今天不用上班。”

“我想要帮忙，长官。”

“好吧，你过来。”他冲邦德招招手，钻进玻璃隔间。那里面显得很凌乱，纸片散落得到处都是。马洛里用左手手指夹着烟，右手在取那本英国信息部发行的《如果侵略者来袭，我们应该做什么和怎样做》时猛地抖了一下，书掉到了地上。

他愣住了，那张脸突然浮现出痛苦的怒气。邦德感到了一阵攒心的疼痛，看着他一次次试图拿起那本书，手却抖得越来越厉害。终于，他上前一步，轻轻按住马洛里的手腕，说道：“让我来吧，长官。”

马洛里抬起头来。邦德在那双美丽的眼睛里窥见了羞愧，他的心疼得无以复加。他捡起那本书，放到桌子上头，后退了一步。

有一阵子，两人谁都没有说话。马洛里沉默地吸着烟，接着说：“你可以回去了，邦德先生。”

“长官？”

“今天不用上班的，我这里目前也没什么活儿。”他用手揉了揉额角，“虽然意大利很让人头疼，可是没有白厅的准许，我没法把你们空投到巴尔干半岛。所以，在那群人心情好转之前，回家去休息吧。”

他说完之后，埋首到那一堆文件里，不再出声了。邦德看着他的模样，抿起嘴唇。他往门口走去，握住了门把，接着蓦地回过头来。

“长官，”他说，“什么我都可以帮忙。”

马洛里惊讶地看着他。

“还有，”邦德说，“鉴于您现在没有住处了，而我的公寓里恰好有一间漂亮的客房，您愿不愿意来我那里住几个晚上？”

马洛里的眼睛微微睁大了，他手一顿，被香烟灰烫了一下，微微一缩。“既然这样的话，”他垂下头，“那么，好吧。”

邦德的心几乎跃到了喉咙口：“您不会后悔的，长官。”

他兴高采烈的样子感染了马洛里，后者看着他，摇了摇头，有一丝无奈从脸上闪过。

在这一天，邦德参观了特别行动处的一个支部，专门负责生产各式各样的装备和道具，包括但不限于伪造文件与证件、缝制服装、制造便携炸药等等。他们马上要搬到韦林花园城，在那里制造更多的信号弹、燃烧弹与定时引信。就拿服饰来举例，连一枚纽扣都不能出差错。欧洲的领扣眼是竖着的，而英国的则是横着，倘若一不小心，就可能露馅儿。

“这是我们最新的发明，”一个工程师模样的人说，从桌子上拿起一个毛乎乎的东西，“爆炸老鼠。”

邦德露出嫌恶的神情，工程师哈哈大笑。

“等到了需要炸毁铸铁厂和机场的时候，它就能派上大用处了。你看，”他把老鼠倒过来，邦德发现它肠子里塞着一根细长的铅笔样的东西，“这是一个定时引信，引物在最里头。一旦把它抛到火里， **嘭，** ”他比了个手势，“德国人通通被炸上天。”

邦德后来得知，他是波兰人。德军闪电入侵他的祖国的时候，他正在南安普顿度假，顺势留了下来，加入了特别行动处。

“那真是一段痛苦的日子，”他说，“每天在收音机里听到的消息无非就是波兰军队怎么节节败退，而德军却势如破竹。”

邦德安慰地拍了拍他：“会有机会报仇的。”

下午的时候，邦德帮助马洛里解译了不少海军情报部的电文，那些内容让他垂头丧气：德国潜水艇正不遗余力地摧毁英国的补给线，炸沉他们的商船。他比任何时候都清楚滴意识到，英国是怎样地孤立无援。美国不打算插手，大半个欧洲已经沦陷。不列颠岛俨然成了最后的防线。

四点，邦德回了趟公寓，将那辆阿斯顿·马丁汽车从车库里开出来，擦得锃亮，就好似崭新的一般，接着吹去仪表盘上的灰尘。他发动汽车，满意地听到引擎轰鸣，耳畔忽然闪过一句阴魂不散的话：

“……响得他妈的柏林都能听得见……”

他哆嗦了一下，摇摇头，将那个哨兵抛到脑后，驱车往圣埃尔明酒店开去。停到酒店楼下的时候，他正好看到马洛里拎着包下了楼，四处张望着。邦德把身体探到敞篷汽车外，挥手叫道：“长官，在这里！”

马洛里看到他，呆了一呆，往副驾驶走去。“不错的汽车。”他说。

“谢谢您，长官，”邦德喜不自胜，“您是第一个这么说的人。我在剑桥的同学只会嘲笑她。”

“怎么会这样？”

“噢，”邦德讥讽道，“因为这是我父亲从濒临破产的公司手中买下的。”

马洛里把公文包放到脚边，靠进柔软的坐垫里。晚风吹起了他的头发。掠过一条无人的小道，邦德猛踩油门，指针颤抖地指向六十。他们从那些维多利亚风格的建筑前头飞驰而过，紧接着——

邦德用力踩下刹车，免得撞上一个过街的老太太。她吓得手脚哆嗦，用拐杖往邦德脑袋上敲去。

“该死的冒失鬼！谋财害命！我要把你报给警察！”她尖叫着，邦德躲闪着她的拐杖，冲过路口，松了口气。他有些担心地看了看马洛里，却发现后者脸上并无责难的表情。他一转方向盘，听到马洛里说道：

“我曾经也干过傻事，”他说，“以前在军队里的时候，有次我喝多了，开着军用吉普车撞上了一家店铺，拖着一个圣诞花圈开了足足两公里，接着撞翻了两个垃圾桶。后来我差点被送上军事法庭。”

邦德忍了又忍，接着哈哈大笑。只要一想到那是马洛里——如此严肃的加雷斯·马洛里——会做出那样的事情，他就忍俊不禁：“您真是了不起。”

身边传来轻柔的逗乐声。他回过头去，蓦然呆住了。马洛里竟然也在笑。暮色里，他的唇角微微弯曲，一抹真心实意的微笑点亮了他的面庞，像一团温柔的火焰，照透了此刻绽放出晚霞的天空。邦德怔怔地看着，他从没见过他如此无忧无虑，如此轻松的模样，好像所有的重担顷刻间被从他肩膀上卸下了。他看得那么出神，以至于差点撞上一个拆了一半的路灯。

汽车颠簸了一下，马洛里皱了皱眉，那个珍贵的笑容像风中烛火般熄灭了。邦德嗫喏道：“抱歉。长官。”与此同时，心中因为一股猛烈的渴望而揪痛不已：假如能再度让马洛里露出那样的笑容，他情愿做任何事情。

邦德将车停到楼后面，领着马洛里走上台阶。四周的家庭都已经筑起了掩体。邦德回想起第一次造访马洛里家中的事情，不知道他的那位女管家如何了，可是又不敢问。邦德的公寓在五楼，窗户向阳，每天都能听到隆隆的地铁和火车汽笛声。

这不是邦德第一次下厨，却是他最为用心的一次。当他把那锅土豆甘蓝汤端出来的时候，他确信马洛里的眉毛挑了一下。他惴惴不安地等待着。

“还不错。”马洛里说。

邦德长舒了口气，在桌子旁边坐下来，尝了一口，总觉得盐放多了。他因为紧张，简直是食之无味。他忽然想起来了什么，说道：“我还没来得及感谢您，长官。”

马洛里抬起头来，用餐巾擦了擦嘴：“感谢我什么？”

“您上次在部长面前袒护我。”

有什么在马洛里眼睛里闪动了一下。他放下餐巾，说道：“那没什么，毕竟，不管怎么说，你终归是我的下属。”

邦德的心中有什么沉甸甸地发着热。他忽然想起埃尔温的话。难怪军队里每个人都爱戴他……想要不尊敬这样的人是不可能的。他低下头，再一次品尝到了失败的苦楚：”我真的很抱歉搞砸了任务。”

马洛里叹了口气：“像我说的，失败是很常见的。你无需再为此道歉。”

“我只是，”邦德说，“我让你失望了。”

马洛里注视着他。有一瞬，邦德觉得他第一次从他眼中看到了他的心，而它决不像表现出的那般冷酷无情。

“我没有失望。”他说。

“因为你不曾期望过？”邦德心灰意冷地问。

马洛里摇摇头，犹豫着，像是在斟酌是否要将真心吐露而出：“因为我明白总有一天你会成功。”

邦德的心砰砰直跳。没有什么比这句话更能鼓舞他了。他说：“我去把书房收拾一下。”接着钻进房间，好长时间才平静下来，打开灯。书房里乱成一团。上次空袭时有颗燃烧弹在附近爆炸了，书架上所有的书都被震了下来，他还没来得及收拾。

夜里，当邦德准备睡下的时候，溜去书房看了一眼。不出所料地，马洛里趴在书桌上睡着了，手边放着一摞情报文件。邦德捡起他滑落的外套，轻轻披到他身上，蹑手蹑脚地出去了。


	6. 伏击

1940年11月  
  
英国 伦敦  
  
  
1940年秋季，旷日持久的不列颠之战进入了新阶段。墨索里尼派出一支航空军，加入了英伦空战，轰炸由日间逐渐转变为夜间，港口、军工重镇和空军基地成了首要目标。突袭无休无止。  
  
那天晚上，邦德被刺耳的空袭警报惊醒了。他拨开窗帘，望见在被防空探照灯照亮的夜空下，几架飞机穿过云层，顶着夜雾往伦敦东区飞来。他下意识抱住脑袋。轰隆一声，世界地动山摇，从天花板震落的灰尘洒了他一脸。  
  
有人把他从窗户边上拉开了，呵斥着：“你怎么站在那里？”邦德转过头去，在火光中看见了马洛里忧虑的脸。他放在他肩膀上的手沉实而温热。实际上，此时此刻，有不少伦敦市民在做着和邦德相同的事——随着空袭频率增加，他们变得愈发大胆。有的人甚至来到大街上，观望起火光通明的天穹。  
  
邦德往门口走去，只觉地板摇颤了一下，接着他忽然跌倒在地。紧跟着是清脆的噼里啪啦的声音——玻璃窗碎了。有个人将他猛地拉进怀里，用身躯替他挡住了倾泻而下的碎片。在震天彻地的轰响声中，邦德把脸深深地埋进对方怀里。他从未觉得如此安全过。  
  
他闻到了房屋燃烧时特有的气味。茫茫夜色里传来居民的叫喊，消防车的鸣笛，斯图卡式轰炸机那特有的嗡嗡声反而听不见了。又过去五分钟，机翼掠过云层，向着南部远去了。  
  
邦德抬起头来。火光在敞开的窗外燃烧着，勾勒出马洛里的轮廓。他的眉骨有一点擦伤，头发也揉乱了，双眼却很清澄，在黑暗中发光，像猫的眼睛。被它们盯住的时候，邦德连呼吸都屏住了。  
  
“你总是让人这么不省心，”马洛里说，“空袭的时候，不该站在窗户边上。”  
  
“而我现在还要下楼去看看。”邦德挑衅地说。  
  
马洛里睁大眼睛，接着意识到邦德是认真的，脸上闪过一丝怒气。但是太迟了，邦德已经站起身，往楼下跑去，来到街道上。轰隆隆的爆炸声响彻被防空火力照亮的天边，大地在隐隐震颤着，他抬头望去，在被浓云遮蔽的夜空中，找寻着飞机的轨迹。  
  
在一旁，两个男人架起梯子，往已经不会点亮的路灯杆上挂米字旗，他们已经挂了半条街，那些旗帜在风中招展，让邦德的双眼一阵湿热。一股对同胞、对祖国的深情在心中激荡起来。越来越多的人走出防空洞，来到大街上。有人用小提琴开始演奏《青鸟终会飞过多佛尔白崖》。  
  
那旋律在硝烟中轻灵地穿梭。有人把手放到了他肩膀上：“你看完了？”  
  
邦德忽然说道：“长官，你觉不觉得，我们生错了年代？”  
  
马洛里的双眼一动：“为什么这么说？”  
  
“我有时候只是在想，倘若晚生个二十多年，就能避开这场战争了。”  
  
马洛里摇摇头，邦德在他眼睛里窥见了一丝苦涩与哀伤：“如果说我在这过去的几年里学到了什么的话，那就是战争永远都会有，无论在什么时候，只不过是形式不同罢了。”  
  
他顿了顿，“你永远无法逃避纷争和死亡。”  
  
邦德沉默了。他倏地又想起埃尔温的话。他想，马洛里的确经历过太多了，像是一个死去的灵魂包裹在漂亮的躯壳里，在他身上，邦德感受不到希望，只有无穷无尽的悲痛，像余烬那样燃烧，微弱却持久。他忽然有种想要拥抱他的冲动。他拼命忍下了，说道：“我们回去吧。”  
  
远处，一颗燃烧弹落在泰晤士河下游，火光高高燃起，将无眠的夜晚灼得通红。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德醒来的时候，公寓里静悄悄的。他轻轻推开客房的门看了一眼，马洛里合衣躺在床上，穿着白天时的衬衫，柔软的头发在晨曦中泛着光泽。邦德发现，他睡着的时候，显得是那样年轻，甚至是单纯，眼角眉梢透着不设防的脆弱。他倚靠在门边，静静地注视着他的上司，胸腔里盛满了一种他自己都觉得不可思议的温柔。  
  
邦德走去厨房做早饭，不一会儿功夫，马洛里就醒了，顶着微微蓬乱的头发来到客厅里。桌上摆着邦德刚刚下楼去取来的《每日邮报》。头版上写着： ** _震惊——德国U型潜艇击沉英国货船，超800名平民罹难。_**  
  
“有什么消息吗？”邦德在厨房里问。  
  
马洛里拿起咖啡杯，啜了一口，摇摇头：“都是坏消息，”他翻过一页，“朴茨茅斯损失惨重。利物浦的发动机厂全部遭到轰炸。”他读了几行，读不下去了，望向窗外惨淡的天空，“今晚据说有雾，希望这能阻拦他们吧。”  
  
邦德走出厨房来，把橘子果酱往面包上抹，叹了口气。往常，即便夜雾浓重，德国空军飞行员也能顽强地穿越漫长的海上航线，完成袭击任务，“皇家空军怎么样了？”  
  
“他们新招募了一批波兰流亡飞行员，正在教他们怎么说英语，”马洛里说，“前天晚上他们开着 ‘喷火’ 往鲁尔工业区（注：位于德国）丢下了炸弹，可惜没命中多少。”  
  
沉重的气氛在厨房里弥漫开来。邦德心有戚戚地放下咬了一半的面包，问道：“今天有什么需要干的活儿？”  
  
十分钟后，他们驱车前往圣埃尔明酒店。暮秋染黄了街道上的枯叶，在天空中铺满薄云。贝克街上的一栋建筑被炸毁了，断裂的墙体挡住了马路，邦德不得不绕道而行。一个广播喇叭在反复播放着丘吉尔的演说：“我们决不投降。即便我们这个岛屿或这个岛屿的大部分被征服并陷入饥荒……”  
  
邦德停好车，和马洛里一道走进圣埃尔明酒店的旋转大门。三楼的办公室里再度充斥着打字机嗒嗒的声音。邦德看到了休·伊文思和苏珊·西顿，还有许多曾和他一起在阿里赛格受训的成员。看到他们，埃尔温走了过来，递给马洛里两张纸。  
  
“从秘密情报局拍来的电报，”他说，“昨晚又有一个德国间谍被抓住了，在尤思顿火车站。”  
  
“这回是因为什么？”邦德好奇道。  
  
“噢，”埃尔温面露嘲弄，“他试图用10镑6先令去支付10先令6便士。”  
  
连马洛里都露出了难以置信的表情：“我们该感激阿勃维尔，只挑选蠢货空降到英国来。”  
  
一些人笑了。邦德往自己的办公桌走去，却被马洛里叫住了。他不明就里地走去玻璃隔间，看着他的上司坐下来，点燃香烟。  
  
马洛里开门见山地道：“我想把这次任务交给你。”  
  
邦德怔住了：“可是，长官，我不能出外勤，这是部长的命令。”  
  
“好吧，可他也没必要知道，是不是？”马洛里说。邦德简直惊呆了。埃尔温在这时走了进来，面色苍白，将又一张纸递给马洛里，后者接过来一看，脸色立刻变得十分难看。  
  
“他们没有看住他，让他给跑了，”他说，“这是早上六点的事情。他打晕了守卫，用发报机联络了德国方面。从截货的无线电信号来看，他正试图赶往布赖特灵西，一艘德国潜艇会在那里等着他。”  
  
烟雾在沉默中充满了玻璃隔间。马洛里打开抽屉，取出一张地图，交给邦德：“你马上启程前往阿伯丁，在他能登上潜艇之前拦住他。”  
  
邦德点点头，叠好地图塞进口袋里。“等一下，”马洛里抬起头，犹豫着，看了眼埃尔温，“克莱门特先生，你和邦德先生一起去吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
一个小时后，他们已经在去往布赖特灵西的火车上，邦德的怀里揣着临行前埃尔温塞给他的武器——装在起了飞边的皮套中的全自动手枪。车窗敞开着，凛冽的空气将闷热涤荡一空。埃尔温坐在他旁边，腿上放着摊开的《每日邮报》。  
  
火车哐啷啷地轧过铁轨，车厢震颤着。邦德闭着双眼，感受着阳光拂在脸上时淡薄的暖意。忽然间，他想起什么， 问道：“你上次说的，他有个好朋友被德军杀死了，是怎么回事？”  
  
埃尔温过了会儿才意识到他指的是马洛里。“他叫迈克尔·道格拉斯，”埃尔温说，“他们从小就是玩伴。道格拉斯比他大个一两岁，就像他的兄长一样。”  
  
邦德点点头。  
  
“可以说这么多年来，道格拉斯是他唯一的朋友。他最理解他，从道格拉斯身上，他找到了在家庭中缺失的温暖。”埃尔温继续道，“加雷斯在法国被俘以后，迈克把军队抛在敦刻尔克，只身一人去找他。后来他当然被德军抓住了。他们当着加雷斯的面杀死了他。”  
  
邦德沉默了。埃尔温说：“我想，他没有一天不在怀念他。”  
  
火车绕过切姆斯福德的茫茫田野，远方的迷雾中，隐隐闪烁着共济会教堂的塔顶。邦德心中有什么在绝望地刺痛着，就在那一刻，他对马洛里最后的一丝不解与愤怒也烟消云散。  
  
“要是没有战争就好了。”  
  
“是啊，”埃尔温说，那一刻，有阴影从他眼睛里闪过，“要是没有战争该多好。”  
  
布赖特灵西坐落在埃塞克斯郡，是一个景色秀丽的海滨城镇。街道两旁伫立着维多利亚时期的半木结构建筑，因为躲避轰炸，海港边已经找不见渔船，钴蓝色的海面风平浪静。按照情报显示，数小时后，将会有一艘德国潜水艇在这里浮出水面。  
  
“我们只能等了。”埃尔温说。他们跨过沙袋，钻进一个废弃的安德森掩体，透过小木门观察着港口的动静。他们一直等到日暮西沉，才看到有个人影出现在雾气迷濛的岸边。  
  
邦德钻了出来，埃尔温跟在他身边。那人穿着一身哔叽布的军官作战服，领口用风纪扣固定，少尉的徽标在肩章上闪亮着。还没等邦德和埃尔温开口，他率先眯起双眼，问道：“你们是什么人？”  
  
“我们来走访亲戚。”埃尔温扯谎道。但显然答案并不令人满意。少尉解下李·恩菲尔德4号步枪，对准了他们：“不许动弹，把手举起来。”  
  
“我们没有别的意图。”邦德试图解释。  
  
“我是国民军少尉亚瑟·伯顿，”那少尉说，“我命令你们举起手来，否则我就开火了。”  
  
“等等，”邦德说，“你难道不想看看我们的证件？”他把手伸进怀里，取出一张纸，递给他。少尉接过看了看，点点头，收起了步枪：“请原谅，但我不得不谨慎行事，这是命令。”  
  
“当然了。”邦德说，“这样吧，少尉。我跟我的朋友没吃午饭，你帮我用这张粮票去那边的餐馆买点吃的，我就不跟你计较了。”  
  
少尉露出犹豫的神色，接着点点头，就在他接过粮票的那一刻，邦德猛地扑了上去，手指直捣他的眼睛。  
  
那个少尉反应快得惊人。他往后退去，敏捷地躲开了，同时脚下狠狠一绊，邦德整个人跌在沙滩上，往外咳着沙子。少尉拔出了一把两边开过刃的匕首，却被埃尔温制住了，两人扭打在一起。邦德亲眼看着匕首没进了埃尔温的胸膛里，拔出了手枪，开火了。  
  
他扣下扳机，然后又是一下，居然没有子弹从枪筒中射出来。邦德检查了一下，顿时咒骂起来：枪竟然没上弹夹。他不敢相信自己会犯如此愚蠢的错误。埃尔温已经瘫倒在沙滩上，少尉的步枪瞄准了他。  
  
“投降吧。”德国间谍说。  
  
邦德喘着气，再度扑了上去。他握住德国人的手腕，将匕首扭了出来，德国人的手抓住他的喉咙，将他按到了沙滩上，邦德挣扎着，试图掰开那两只铁箍似的手，可是那肌肉如同岩石一样坚硬。德国人松开手，举起步枪往他脑袋上狠狠一砸，邦德随即就失去了意识。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德醒来的时候，海风正掠过细浪白沙，他抿起嘴唇，在舌头上尝到了鲜血的铜锈味儿。邦德坐起身来，凝视着黄昏下的海岸，慢慢地回想起发生过的事情。毋庸置疑，德国间谍已经坐上潜水艇，离开了。此刻他们想必正在穿越挪威海……  
  
他叹了口气，摸到了那支手枪。他竟然没有记得要检查一下。邦德吞下一股对自己的怒气：他的确是太急躁，太莽撞了……就在这时，他忽然想起来埃尔温，感到恐惧攫住了自己的心脏。  
  
“埃尔温！”他叫道，到处寻找着他的同伴。终于，他看到了，在不远处的海滩上，躺着一个瘦长的人影。邦德奔到他身边，摇晃着，他的左半边衣服被湿润的液体浸透了。  
  
几分钟后，他睁开了眼睛，咳嗽着，面露痛楚。“发生什么了？”他气若游丝地问。  
  
“他逃跑了。”邦德不情愿地回答，“是我的错。我该检查好枪支再上路的。”  
  
埃尔温摇摇头，试图坐起来，捂着左肋。“走吧，”邦德说，“我带你去医院。”  
  
“不，不用……”  
  
埃尔温再三坚持，邦德拗不过他，只好搀扶着他往车站走去。坐上车之后，两人之间许久无言，只有火车碾过铁轨的哐啷哐啷的声音，永无止境地响着。邦德缩在座椅里，想着该怎么告诉马洛里这个消息。他又一次辜负了他。只要一想到马洛里那失望的表情，邦德就觉得浑身发冷。他看看埃尔温：“你还好吗？”  
  
埃尔温点点头，咳嗽了一下：“我太久没剧烈活动啦。上一次，恐怕还是在彼得学院的马术比赛上。”  
  
“你烧糊涂啦，”邦德说，“彼得学院是剑桥的，不是牛津的。”  
  
“噢，对……”  
  
傍晚的月光洒满了窗框。一个多小时后，列车停在了圣潘克拉斯火车站。  
  
  
  
  
  
事实证明，十一月十四日是一个糟糕的晚上。就在那一天，秘密情报局通过“恩尼格玛”破译的情报显示，德军拟在今天发动对考文垂的轰炸，行动代号为“月光奏鸣曲”。当情报送到白厅，送至温斯顿·丘吉尔手中后，后者却决定不对考文垂当局做任何事先预警。这在秘密情报局中引发了强烈的不满。  
  
加雷斯·马洛里这一下午都在处理这件事。电话不断地打进来，请求特别行动处做些什么，可是没有白厅的指令，他们也束手无策。  
  
“我知道首相是想保护恩尼格玛，”打电话的人正是秘密情报局局长，他的好朋友，奥利维亚·曼斯菲尔德夫人，“可这对于考文垂来说未免太残酷了。”  
  
“我想他也是身不由己。”马洛里回答。他听到她在电话那头叹气。外头在传特别行动处和秘密情报局之间有龃龉，可实际上，他们俩关系非常好。“特别行动处最近怎么样？”  
  
“还是老样子，”马洛里回答，“不过，皇家空军答应从下个月起借给我们飞机。我想不久后我们就能把特工空投去欧洲了。”  
  
“那孩子怎么样了？”  
  
马洛里心中一跳。他明白她指的是詹姆斯·邦德。他仿佛又看见那双透蓝的双眼，心中蓦地一动：“他太年轻，沉不住气。我还是这样的观点。”  
  
“总有一天，加雷斯，你会明白，这世界上有一个理解自己的人是多么难得。”  
  
马洛里有些微微地怔忡：“你是什么意思？”  
  
“你知道，那孩子起初写信跟我抱怨你，”他仿佛能看到她莞尔的样子，“于是我有次对他说，’既然你这么不喜欢他，我把你调去别的部门吧！’谁知，他立刻表示不愿意。我问他为什么，你猜他怎么说？”  
  
“这我可猜不到。”马洛里沉沉地回答。  
  
“他说，因为他只信任你一个人。你让他觉得，他可以将自己的生命托付给你。”  
  
马洛里语塞了。听筒忽然在手里变得沉重无比。他说：“我也不过是个普通人……”  
  
“我认为他看到了真正的你。”她声音温柔，接着挂掉了电话。马洛里在椅子里坐下来，习惯性地想点一支烟，又顿住了。他没开灯，任由黑暗逐渐浸没过他，和他的满腔心事。  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里从未对他的第二次外勤任务发表过正式评价，但这并没有让邦德好受多少。他进行了沉痛的反省，关于自己为什么屡屡失败，还总是因为愚蠢的失误。回到伦敦后，邦德来到玻璃隔间，发现马洛里不在那儿。桌上摊着七零八落的电报、打字稿和文件，两台电话枕戈待旦地趴在那里。在烟灰缸旁边，摆着一个精致的玻璃相框。  
  
相框是斜着摆放的，邦德左看右看，忽然明白了主人的良苦用心：只有在这个角度，才不会一抬头就能看到照片里的人。  
  
那个人无疑就是迈克尔·道格拉斯。他穿着军服，笑容明朗，整个人显得不羁而英俊。邦德取出那张卷了边的照片，发现相框里夹着一张泛黄的纸。  
  
  
  
_亲爱的加雷斯：  
  
  
  
我已经向师部提出申请，格兰特少将说不久后就把我调到第2营。我们很快就能一起打仗了！希望这个好消息能让你振奋起来。  
  
  
_

  
你忠实的

迈克

  
  
  
  
邦德把信纸折起来，和照片一起塞进相框，心中一阵戚然。按照埃尔温的说法，在写下这封信后没多久，道格拉斯就丧了命。从此以后，马洛里甚至不敢直视他的照片。  
  
他默默地关上门，下了楼，坐在车里，等着他的上司。马洛里没多久就到了，拎着公文包，神色很疲惫。邦德低声说：“任务失败了。”  
  
“开车吧。”马洛里说。  
  
“长官，或许我应该辞职……”  
  
“你在说什么胡话？”马洛里呵斥道，“给我开车。”  
  
邦德乖乖地发动了阿斯顿·马丁，朝着威斯敏斯特区开去。昨晚一枚炸弹落在了白金汉宫门口，将泥土掀得到处都是。邦德拐过街角，停下来，说道：“不过，我从他身上偷走了这个。”他将一个皮质封面的小本子递给马洛里，“我想这是德国无线电的密码本。”  
  
于是他们不得不拐去电讯大厦，将密码本送交给秘密情报局。“干得不错。”马洛里说。邦德露出了笑容。  
  
这天晚上，考文垂皓月当空，在明净的月光里，超过450吨炸弹和燃烧弹倾泻而下。由于皇家空军的夜间战斗机缺少雷达指示，大部分德国轰炸机全身而退。当他们返航的时候，大部分城市已经沦为了燃火的废墟。  
  
  
  
  
  
十二月初的时候，马洛里搬了出去，他有一位朋友在切尔西为他找到了合适的房屋。邦德难以抑制地觉出了一阵不舍。他渐渐已经习惯了每天晚上来到客房门口，什么也不做，就只是那么注视着他，假装他的确有这个权利。  
  
那天下午，特别行动处只有寥寥几个人。邦德翻译完空军部发来的情报，走去将打字纸递给马洛里。他的上司正在接电话，神色变得越来越凝重。  
  
“发生什么事了？”邦德问。  
  
马洛里说：“法国抵抗组织的领袖被盖世太保逮捕了。我需要马上把特工空投去巴黎，救他出来。如果他被刑讯拷问，并供出情报的话，”他脸色一白，“我们在法国的情报网将毁于一旦。”  
  
他低头看着桌上的两张纸，双手捏紧了。有一阵子，他双眼游离，嘴唇也紧抿着。  
  
“昨天有两名特工在执行任务途中去世了，”他说，“我得写信给他们的父母。”  
  
邦德沉默了片刻：“我很抱歉，长官。”  
  
“不，不，这是我的职责，”他把脸埋进掌心，随即抬起头来，“而我又不得不把人送去巴黎……”  
  
“长官，”邦德说，好像这事情完全不需要考虑似的，“请派我去吧。”  
  
马洛里去拿笔的手顿住了。  
  
“邦德先生，”他说，“这是非常凶险的行动。秘密情报局刚刚指示我，要我派最有经验的人去。”  
  
那话有那么点刺痛。“你瞧，我父母都去世了，”邦德说，“所以假如我遭遇不测，你不用给他们写信。”  
  
马洛里微微呆住了。他的右手又开始颤抖。邦德不明白他在犹豫什么。“让我去吧，”邦德说。马洛里深深地看着他，最终点了点头。  
  
  
  
  
  
行动定在一月中旬。这一个月间，他们为邦德进行了周密的准备，从服装到证件，到爆破装置。他睡在圣埃尔明酒店，有时马洛里会半夜来把他叫醒，看他用英语还是法语回答。他的假身份是一个叫让·马蒂诺的法语教师，住在法国南部波尔多附近的一个小镇，家人都在比利时。轮到出发的那天下午，特别行动处只有邦德和马洛里两个人。电话忽然响了。  
  
马洛里接起来：“是的，先生。都准备好了，先生。谢谢您。”挂掉电话，邦德问道：“那是谁？”  
  
“是丘吉尔先生，”他说，“他祝你好运。”  
  
一股冲动忽然没过胸口，让他喉咙哽咽。他无言地转过身。  
  
“你是在想向我证明什么吗？”走向门口的时候，马洛里忽然问。  
  
邦德回过头来。他摇摇头。  
  
“那就好，”马洛里说，“因为我想说的是，鲁莽不会换来肯定，你明白吗？”  
  
邦德已经深谙他的脾性——他暗暗地笑了：“你是在担心我吗，长官？”  
  
马洛里抬起头：“活着回来。”他说。  
  
邦德拧开门，往楼梯走去，降落伞包在背上沉甸甸的。1941年的初雪飘落在台阶上。他自此踏上征途。


	7. 空灯

1941年1月  
  
法国 纳粹占领区  
  
  
  
当AW.38惠特利轰炸机掠过英吉利海峡那一望无垠的海平面时，詹姆斯靠在舱壁上，紧张令睡意一扫而空。数小时前，他们从克里登机场起飞，彼时几个皇家空军飞行员放下了手中的报纸，朝这名即将被首次空投去敌占区的特工致意。在他们肃静的注目中，惠特利飞机腾空而起，徐徐滑进了灿烂的日暮。  
  
飞行员是皇家空军中士约翰·林赛。他是个俊俏的小伙子，已经执行了七次对德国的夜间轰炸任务。“他们答应让我下个月飞 ‘喷火’。”他说。机舱里充斥着轮机的嗡鸣，詹姆斯坐在机舱里，紧挨着一摞传单，喉咙发紧：“真是好消息。”  
  
“很紧张，是吧？”林赛哈哈大笑，“我首次飞行时也一样。你会习惯的。”  
  
“我们到哪儿啦？”邦德哑声问。  
  
机翼在气流中上下颠簸了一下。林赛回答：“快到加莱港了。”  
  
在机舱外，空气寒冽刺骨。一轮满月照耀着黝黯的海峡，法国北部的村庄宛如羊群般蜷伏在辽阔宁静的田野之中。飞机倾斜着穿过加莱海峡区上空的云层，朝法国中北部飞去。林赛眯起眼睛，借着月光从700英尺的高空找寻着芒特的踪迹。那是巴黎西郊的一个市镇，也是詹姆斯·邦德此次任务的第一站。  
  
“都准备好了吗？”  
  
邦德于是又检查了一遍他的装备：一台改装成便携留声机的无线电设备，一个藏在基安蒂红葡萄酒瓶里的炸弹，还有一本用来配合他的伪装身份的《初级法语教程》。一片棕色的氰化物药丸就藏在他衬衫的第一颗纽扣里，但詹姆斯十分怀疑他是否真的会用。他没带任何武器，担心会被盖世太保搜查。  
  
格林尼治时间已是半夜零点，林赛将飞机降至600英尺，准备按下绿灯。就在这时，他看到一颗曳光弹蹿了上来，随即听到了高射炮的震响。轰隆一声，他知道飞机被击中了，机身摇颤不已。他回过头去：“你还好吧？”  
  
那个年轻人脸色苍白，努力稳住自己：“我没事。”林赛不得不佩服他的勇气。在他脑袋旁边，有一个被弹片击穿的小孔。他试图站起来，却跌倒了：“让我跳吧！”  
  
“再等等。”林赛吼道。他觉得他看见了蜿蜒的塞纳河。北岸就是芒特。咔嚓一声，炮弹片击碎了舱盖玻璃，林赛咒骂了一句，按下了绿灯：“跳吧！跳吧！”  
  
詹姆斯推开舱门，狂风扑面而来。他闭上眼睛，跳了出去。  
  
他感到一阵张伞时的剧烈震动，一块弹片划过脸颊，带来一阵刺痛。在高射炮的震响中，他飘向地面，同时努力在被曳光弹点亮的夜空中找寻着惠特利飞机的踪影。  
  
邦德一落地就收起伞花，跑向一丛灌木后面，开始刨霜冻后硬邦邦的土地。他费了点功夫才刨好了一个浅坑，将降落伞埋了进去。他不敢在这时候检查发报机摔坏了没有，担心会被敌人侦测到。当他往树林里走去的时候，他听到马路上传来什么人讲德语的声音。  
  
就在那一刻詹姆斯猛然意识到，他已然身处虎口狼穴。他绕过一丛枯萎的黑莓，心脏怦怦狂跳。他躲进树林里，取出指南针和藏在袜子里的丝绸地图，借着月光比对了一下，意识到林赛至少偏离了芒特好几英里。这意味着他得到天亮才能到巴黎了。  
  
借着从一户农舍那里偷来的自行车，邦德一路往南。他在临近日出的时候遇到了一辆德国吉普车，上面坐着三个党卫军军官。紧接着，他做了这辈子最大胆的一件事：他迎着他们走了过去。车停了下来。  
  
那几个军官看着他：“Nach Paris？（到巴黎去吗？）”  
  
邦德点点头。他已经浑身冷汗。  
  
他们打开了车后座。  
  
邦德挤了进去。后座的那个军官看了眼他寒酸的衣着，往旁边又挪了挪，像是想离他远点。汽车往巴黎开去，在他们左侧，夜晚的塞纳河泛着低迷的柔光。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德至今也不明白，他是怎么能够在那样一辆车上睡着的。当他睁开眼睛的时候，世界沐浴在玫红色的晨曦中。邦德回头看了一眼，布洛涅森林已经与远处那条铅灰色的地平线融为一体。  
  
半小时后，他们驰骋在香榭丽舍大道上，左岸是壮丽的凯旋门，右侧，埃菲尔铁塔的塔尖在黎明中闪耀着。塞纳河逶迤地穿过城中心，环抱住圣母院，以及巴黎那些错落有致的铺瓦屋顶。在蒙马特山顶的圣心大教堂前面，纳粹旗帜迎风飘展。  
  
“你去哪里？”开车的德国军官用不太利索的法语问。  
  
“丽兹酒店。”邦德回答。  
  
他们怀疑地对视了一眼，但并没有继续过问。到了旺多姆广场15号，他们把他放了下来，奔着或许是福熙大道（注：德军总部）而去了。邦德把双脚放到地面上，才意识到自己一直在细微地哆嗦。他自嘲地笑了一下，摇摇头，往丽兹酒店那富丽堂皇的大门走去。  
  
坐在一顶遮阳伞下面，邦德又回想了一下马洛里交代给他任务细节：他需要首先溜进党卫军军官弗里德里希·霍夫曼位于丽兹酒店的房间里，偷出他的笔记本，据情报显示，那上面写有关押着法国抵抗组织首领皮埃尔·勒庞的那把锁头的密码。牢房位于巴黎郊区一个叫做德朗西的市镇。除此之外，他还需要炸毁德军的一个铸铁厂。  
  
他深深呼吸着，走进丽兹酒店。邦德看到许多戴宽边礼帽的男人，和用象牙烟嘴抽烟的女人。他从他们身边穿过，走向前台。  
  
“我找雨果先生。”他说。  
  
这是一句暗号。侍应生是法国抵抗组织的一员。他冲邦德眨了眨眼睛，递给他一把黄铜钥匙：“雨果先生在309号房间。”他接着又递给他一个用厚信封包好的包裹：“这是给你的。”  
  
邦德躲到储物间里，打开了包裹，呆住了：这是那把瓦尔特P38手枪。他抖抖信封，里面掉出来了两张字条：  
  
  
 ** _  
我相信你一定会明智地使用它。祝你好运。_**  
  
  
  
另一张纸条上什么也没有，只用墨水笔签了一个大大的“M”。邦德看着看着，嘴角渐渐弯起了一个弧度。他是那么惊奇，那么不敢置信，以至于心脏感到了微微的疼痛。他将手枪和那张写有“M”的字条揣进口袋里，烧掉了剩下的东西。  
  
他接着取出便携留声机，掀开转盘，调试着旋钮，将听筒凑近耳朵。  
  
“007呼叫M。”  
  
他把旋钮拨至“接收”，听到了那个熟悉的声音。  
  
“收到。你在哪里？请回答。完毕。”  
  
听筒差点从他手里滑出去。“M，我在丽兹酒店。我收到了你的包裹。谢谢你。完毕。”  
  
他似是听到了轻笑声：“不客气，007。据情报显示，霍夫曼直到下午五点才会回来。你有充足的时间。”  
  
邦德忽然想问问他在干什么，是否还一切都好，可是喉咙里却始终哽着。“我明白了。完毕。”他说，可是舍不得切断联系，“您在做什么？”他问。  
  
滋滋的声音，接着马洛里说话了：  
  
“我在等你回来。”  
  
邦德将旋钮拨回来，把听筒塞回留声机里，有那么一会儿，只是跪坐在那里，什么也不干。难以描述他此刻的心情——他置身于世界上最危险的地方，心中却涌满温情。  
  
  
  
  
  
借着侍应生给他的钥匙，邦德打开了309号房间的门。那是一间他这辈子见过的最豪华的客房，或许仅次于赫尔曼·戈林在丽兹酒店里的那一间。墙上装饰着法兰西壁挂，厚厚的缎子窗帘泛着柔润的光泽。邦德阖上门，把帷帐拨到一边，来到办公桌附近。  
  
他打开抽屉，在眼花缭乱的德文中寻找着那本墨绿色的笔记本。终于，他找到了，长长地舒了口气。就在这时，他听到走廊里传来脚步声。  
  
邦德抄起桌上的一把匕首，躲到窗帘后面，屏住呼吸。门开了，一个党卫军少尉走了进来，邦德窥见了他袖管上的“SD”字母——这是一个盖世太保。他来到霍夫曼的办公桌前，用钢笔蘸了蘸墨水瓶，在纸上写了起来。  
  
邦德突然发现，他把装发报机的箱子放在床脚了。  
  
就在那个少尉放下笔的那一刻，邦德冲了出来，在他回过身的那一刹那，将匕首捣进了他的心脏。盖世太保踉跄了几步，向后倒在了床上，没有发出一点声音。热乎乎的、泛着泡沫的鲜血沾湿了他的制服。邦德的心狂跳，他抓起箱子，看也不看那具尸体一眼，关上门离开了。  
  
顺着楼梯来到大厅的时候，他才意识到手上沾了血。邦德赶紧溜进卫生间，把血冲掉了，出来的时候迎面撞上了一个党卫军少校，吓得他差点叫出声来。他慌里慌张地推开玻璃大门，来到雪后明朗的天空下，这才感觉好了一些。  
  
是时候去德朗西了。  
  
  
  
  
  
赶到德朗西的时候，已经是下午三点。他只剩两个小时时间解救皮埃尔·勒庞和他的同伴，再炸毁那座铸铁厂。他连午餐都没来得及吃，此刻才觉出饥饿来。他冒险敲开了一家农舍的大门，那对夫妇在发现他是英国人后，几乎是感激涕零地请他进来。  
  
邦德撕下一块面包，强忍着狼吞虎咽的冲动。“你是飞行员吗？”他们热切地问。  
  
他摇摇头：“我来自特别行动处，”他说。他们露出困惑的神色，于是他又花了一会儿工夫解释这是怎样一个部门。当他们得知他要去炸毁德朗西的铸铁厂时，他们显得非常不安。  
  
“那里有德国人。”那位妇人说。  
  
邦德谢过他们，继续上路了。又过了半个小时，从远方的雾色中隐隐浮现出房屋的轮廓。邦德又走近一些，看清楚了。那是一排排仓库，周围设有带刺的铁丝网和铁栅栏。他看到两个哨兵在来回地走动。  
  
邦德将发报机藏在灌木丛里，趴在地上匍匐前进，接着站起身。  
  
“你！你是什么人？”其中一个哨兵喝道，朝他走来。邦德扬了扬手中的证件。他低头去看的时候，詹姆斯的另一只手猛然前刺，用匕首割断了他的喉咙。鲜血喷到了他的下颌上面。那个哨兵发出可怖的，咯啦咯啦的声音，倒在了草丛里。  
  
另一个哨兵抬起枪瞄准邦德，赶在他扣下扳机之前，邦德在地上滚了一圈，同时双脚一扫，哨兵被绊倒在地。用匕首结果了他的性命以后，特工站起身，在衣襟上擦了一把溅上的血，冷静地往大门走去。  
  
他忽然意识到一个恐怖的事实：他不再对杀人这一事怀有什么负担了。意识到这点的时候，他微微哆嗦了一下，随即挺直腰杆。我杀的不算是人，他想，是法西斯。  
  
邦德从怀中掏出密码本，找到德朗西那一行，拨动那把沉重铁锁上的圆盘。轻柔地咔哒一声，锁头弹开了。  
  
他徐徐推开大门，绕过两栋木屋，才看到几个人。他们穿着磨破了的衣服，浑身肮脏，神色疲惫。邦德根据记忆中的照片搜寻着皮埃尔·勒庞的脸。他抓住一个穿灰色风衣的男人。  
  
“我是特别行动处的人。”  
  
皮埃尔那双晦暗的眼睛闪动了一下：“英国人？”  
  
邦德点点头。皮埃尔上下打量着他，看着他溅满鲜血的衣襟，还有他手里的皮质笔记本。“你有武器吗？”邦德点点头，拿出瓦尔特P38手枪。  
  
皮埃尔借走了那把匕首，领着邦德往小木屋走去。他深吸了一口气：“我数到三，你就开枪，明白吗？”  
  
一阵风掠过树林，发出沙沙的响声。“三。二。一——”他猛地踹开门，邦德开火了。他来回开了三枪，打死了那两个党卫军军官。皮埃尔上前搜走了他们的鲁格手枪，还有屋里的一把毛瑟枪：“谢谢你，”他把手放在邦德肩膀上，“我去叫醒其他人。”  
  
陆续有二十多个人从仓库里走了出来，有的衣衫褴褛，有的瘦骨嶙峋，有的走着走着就倒在了地上，再也没起来过。看着这一切，邦德心中不由得燃起对德国人的刻骨的仇恨——他一点也不后悔刚刚杀死了那几个人。据皮埃尔所说，这里关押的什么人都有：法国人，比利时人，捷克人，布尔什维克，反对佛朗哥的西班牙人……  
  
皮埃尔大约三十五岁，面容冷峻，眉骨上有一道伤疤，据他所说是被那个死去的党卫军军官划伤的，因为皮埃尔在被捕时高唱《马赛曲》。  
  
“你可真了不起。”邦德由衷地道。而皮埃尔看着他，微微笑了：“不，”他说，“了不起的是你，我的兄弟。”他拍了拍邦德的后背。  
  
重获自由的人们四散着逃走了。皮埃尔和邦德一道，接下来的任务顺利得不可思议。邦德找到铸铁厂的入口，皮埃尔杀死了站岗的士兵，道路畅通无阻。邦德取出基安蒂红葡萄酒瓶。酒瓶分两部分，上半部分灌满了酒，中间用塑料板隔开，底部装有一个L型延时引爆装置。邦德拔开拉菲草做的盖子，对皮埃尔说：“传动装置在哪里？”  
  
皮埃尔领着他往工厂里走去。十五分钟后，邦德将炸弹放在了传动装置下面。只需要炸毁这个部分，铸铁厂就再也不能够为纳粹生产兵器了。他将酒瓶倾斜摆放，确保雷管能够深入到最大长度，引爆装置，接着对皮埃尔说：“快走！”  
  
他们拔腿狂奔，沿着公路一直跑出去老远，身后传来沉闷的轰隆一声，滚滚浓烟随即升起。不久后就会有德军前来搜查这一带。邦德找到了他的发报机和自行车，对皮埃尔说道：“你怎么办？”  
  
“我准备去波尔多，”皮埃尔说，“抵抗组织的大部分成员都在那里。他们还不知道我自由了。”  
  
不远处传来汽车的声音，皮埃尔催促道：“快走！他们很快就要来了！”  
  
邦德最后看了他一眼，骑上自行车，往北方赶去。他一路骑到了芒特，在一处教堂附近坐了下来，打开手提箱。塞纳河在他脚下闪着粼粼微光。  
  
“007呼叫M。”  
  
他听到了一些繁杂的电波声，接着是M的声音：“收到。你有什么事？”  
  
“任务已完成，长官……”邦德用有些颤抖的声音说，“任务已完成。”  
  
有一回儿，他没有听到回应，接着是马洛里的声音，一如既往地沉静，却仿佛在竭力克制着什么，有些沙哑：“收到。”  
  
接着过去很久，他又说：“你马上启程去勒阿佛尔。今晚九点会有一艘货船载你回朴茨茅斯。暗号是 ‘潮水很快会送我们靠岸登陆’。还有，埃尔温向你问好。”  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
停顿许久，马洛里接着说道：“有件事我一直想让你知道，那就是我——”  
  
一辆军用吉普车突然飞驰而来，邦德猛地一抖，骨碌碌地滚下山坡，倒在草丛里。等到他爬起来的时候，连接已经切断了。他坐在那里，失落犹如海潮般浸湿他的心。  
  
苦笑着，他叹了口气，将发报机装回箱子，继续上路了。他的运气简直好得出奇。傍晚时分，得知他是英国人，有一户法国人家借给了他一辆小汽车。邦德钻进驾驶室，不知不觉哼起了《我们要在齐格菲防线上晒衣服》。  
  
他穿过广阔布洛涅森林，沿着河岸一路往南，赶往这座如今已被德军牢牢掌控的港口。数小时后，他将在回到英国的货船上。他从未这么思念过伦敦，和那个宣称一直在等他回去的人。想到这里，他脸上不禁露出微笑。  
  
为了躲避德军的搜查，邦德将瓦尔特P38手枪抛进了塞纳河。这样做的时候，他感到了一阵撕扯的不舍，但他强行忍了下来。他想，万一他遭遇不测，他不希望这把手枪落到德国人手里。  
  
天色渐渐变暗，目光笼罩着树林原野，北方的天空上升起月亮星辰。不久后，道路上便漆黑一片。邦德对于在施行灯火管制的地方开车已是驾轻就熟，他于是靠进座椅中，摇下车窗，惬意地吸了口凛冽的空气。  
  
哧——————  
  
刺耳的摩擦声刺破了阒静的夜色，邦德不得不猛踩刹车，才避免撞上公路正中央的人。眼前的一幕让他血都冷了：借着一个人的手电筒那雪亮的光束，四个盖世太保用四把步枪对着他，拿手电筒的那一位高喊道：“Hände hoch!”  
  
邦德打开车门，镇静地走了出来，按照他说的那样举起双手。盖世太保们端起步枪，围住了他。那位党卫军上校接着说话了：“把这个英国间谍给我抓起来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.“潮水很快会送我们靠岸登陆”为丁尼生的诗句。
> 
> 2\. “Hände hoch”意思是“举起手来”。
> 
> 3.“Nach Paris？"的情节取自《巴黎烧了吗》；关于发报机和葡萄酒瓶考据自《间谍的工具箱》。
> 
> 4\. 对于最后一句特意问了我一个学德语的朋友，该怎样用德语说，本来想放到文中，但稍显突兀，所以放在这里，仅供参考——“Verhaftet diesen britischen Spion!”


	8. 烛烬

1941年1月  
  
法国 巴黎  
  
  
  
如今，距离纳粹占领巴黎已是半年有余，在许多法国人心中，那日的情景却依旧历历在目。一排排的德军穿着锃亮的皮靴，昂首阔步地踏进了香榭丽舍大道，扯掉三色旗，换上纳粹的旗帜。自那以后，希特勒的阴影盘桓在“灯光之都”的上空，挥之不去。  
  
对于许多喜欢用白粉笔给纳粹宣传画涂上“V”字的爱国青年来说，有一栋建筑物是他们绝不敢触碰的，那就是伫立在巴黎十六区的福煦大道84号。这栋鹅黄色的小楼是德国盖世太保的总部。此时此刻，一辆欧宝奥林匹亚汽车正穿过今夜稀薄的冷雾，朝着这个地方疾驰而来。  
  
欧宝汽车上坐着詹姆斯·邦德。半小时前，当他走向汽车后座的时候，听到了教堂晚祷的钟声。那声音令他心中充满了悲怆。盖世太保先是对他搜了身，接着仔细检查了汽车，缴获了藏有发报机的皮箱子。那个党卫军军官拨弄了一下唱针，留声机里传出了一首法国民谣的调子。  
  
“真是天才的设计。”他夸赞道，邦德一言不发。  
  
引擎发出轰鸣。路上，他蓦地想起了那颗氰化物药丸。倘若他想吞下它，此刻正是个好时机。然而他心中有什么在抵触着，使他一动不动。他就那么直挺挺地僵坐着，任凭汽车穿过凯旋门，停在了一条宽阔的、两边种着栗树的街道上。  
  
盖世太保打开车门。邦德钻了出来，睫毛上感到了一点凉意。“喏，你看，”那党卫军军官在手套上揉碎了什么，“下雪了。”  
  
想到他的生命有可能终结在这个有雪的、寂静的夜晚，那种悲怆又一次回来了。邦德深吸了一口气，抬起头，迎着漫天清冷的飞雪，在盖世太保的押送下走进了84号的正大门。  
  
  
  
  
  
过去的半个小时里他一直坐在四楼的一间宽敞的办公室里，盯着缎子窗帘上一块褪色的痕迹。左侧墙上镶着一扇关得紧紧的小门，邦德好奇那里面会是什么。他百无聊赖地在椅子里动弹了一下——他的手没被绑住，但走廊里至少有一打卫兵，身上背着步枪，腰带里还插着匕首。  
  
渐渐地，邦德觉出困意来，脑袋不由往胸口垂去。就在这时，从那扇门里传来一声令人毛骨悚然的惨叫，他猛地抬起头来，睁大双眼。惨叫还在继续，伴随着无助的哭声。门开了，一个党卫军军官走了出来。他没有搭理邦德，而是率先扑向电话。  
  
“对，没错，”他对着听筒说，“一个正在审问，还有一个死了。噢，不，不，”他看了一眼隔间，“他是上吊自杀的。”  
  
邦德呆呆地听着，浑身发冷。那个军官放下电话，好像这才注意到他一样，拿起桌上的银质烟盒：“要来根烟吗？”  
  
邦德摇了摇头。  
  
“别这么害羞，来一根吧，”那党卫军军官抽出一根卷得相当漂亮的香烟，递给了他，又掏出火机，“我听他们说你会德语。难得一次我不用翻译官。”  
  
他倾身为他点烟，接着自己也拿了一根。邦德颤抖地吸了一口，嘶哑地说：“谢谢。”  
  
“不客气，”那军官将烟雾从面前挥开，重又坐回椅子里。他拨弄了一下桌子上的金色铭牌，邦德看清了上面的字：约瑟夫·基弗，党卫军一级突击中队长。发觉邦德在注视，他咧嘴笑了：“不错，这就是我。而你，”他推了推眼镜，从桌子上拿起一份文件，“你——”  
  
从隔间里再次传来尖叫声，基弗不耐烦地将烟头碾进烟灰缸，打开那扇门。邦德克制不住地往那里看去。只见一团血肉模糊的人影被困在椅子里，耸拉着脑袋。看到基弗，那个正在审讯他的盖世太保啪地合拢脚跟，行了个礼。  
  
“报告长官，他昏过去了。”  
  
基弗上下打量着那个人：“把他拖到五楼去。”  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
盖世太保开始解绳子。基弗没关门，径自返了回来，邦德在椅子里瑟缩了一下。基弗看着他，脸上再度堆满了笑容：“我刚刚想说，你和我儿子一样大。他也是一九一九年出生的。”  
  
邦德吞咽了一下，保持了沉默。那个可怜人在被拖动的时候不断发出凄惨的呻吟。基弗继续道：“别管他，我不会把你送去那里的，”他转转眼珠，“前提是，如果你足够配合的话。”  
  
“我没什么可说的。”邦德道。  
  
基弗点点头：“不错，某种意义上，你是对的。我知道你的出生年月，你在哪个学校毕业，你在特别行动处的分工和你这次任务的细节。你看，”他把那份文件在邦德眼前晃晃，邦德感到了一阵恶心。他们之中有个叛徒，把他的一切都透露给了盖世太保。从他踏上巴黎的那一刻，就注定了他不会活着离开这里，“但是的确有件事我们不知道。”  
  
基弗放下文件，捋了一把秃脑门上的汗水，说：“皮埃尔·勒庞在哪？”  
  
 _ **我准备去波尔多。**_ 邦德脑子里一下子就回响起了那个声音。他摇摇头：“我不知道。”  
  
“这就很不明智了，詹姆斯，”基弗说，“相当不明智。”  
  
“我不知道。”他又重复了一遍。  
  
基弗平静地看着他，拿起了桌上的电话：“我问你最后一次，”他说，“皮埃尔·勒庞去了哪里？”  
  
“你杀了我吧。”邦德哑声说，汗水滚进眼眶，他的眼睛生疼。  
  
基弗摇摇头，拿起听筒，说道：“请施瓦茨科普夫上来一趟。”邦德毫无畏惧地对上他那双小眼睛，心中充满一种大难临头的古怪的释然。门开了，一个黑头发的盖世太保走了进来，冲基弗行礼。  
  
“问问他皮埃尔·勒庞去了哪里。”基弗简单地交代道。施瓦茨科普夫点点头，拉起邦德，往隔间走去。令邦德欣慰的是，他居然没有双腿发软，而是顽强地走完了那几步路程。隔间远比办公室要狭窄，只有一张木椅和一盏灯。一旁的铁架子上摆着各式各样的工具。邦德只看了一眼，就觉得胃翻搅了起来。  
  
和基弗的圆脸不同，施瓦茨科普夫有一张瘦长苍白的脸庞，一双深陷的眼睛里，隐藏着对帝国的热忱与服从。他从架子上拿起一根两指粗的藤鞭，关上门，转向邦德。  
  
“皮埃尔·勒庞去了哪里？”  
  
“我不知道。”邦德说。突然间，施瓦茨科普夫挥动手臂，把藤鞭朝他抽来。啪地一声，邦德猛地缩了一下，发出一声嘶喊，接着咬住嘴唇。一种动物般的呜咽从他喉咙里流露了出来。他整个人都在发抖。  
  
施瓦茨科普夫再度挥起鞭子。又是两下，抽在他的肩膀和前胸。邦德疼得连咬住嘴唇的力气都没有了。他像只破旧的风箱那样喘息着，只觉浑身像着了火一样。施瓦茨科普夫再度开始鞭打他的时候，他无助地扭动着，躲避着三穗型鞭梢的啃咬。  
  
“皮埃尔·勒庞去了哪里？”  
  
“我不知道，”邦德冷汗淋漓，嘴唇也变得惨白。施瓦茨科普夫冷笑了一声，扬起藤鞭，狠劲儿在他腿上抽了一下。邦德张开了嘴，却没有发出声音。一股钻心的疼痛猛地扎进血肉，他哽咽了一声，急促地喘着气。鞭子劈头盖脸地抽过来。鲜血渐渐浸透了邦德的衣服，顺着木质的座椅淌到了地板上，和上一个人的血混在一起。邦德眼前发红，疼得浑身抽搐，他眼睛慢慢地向上翻，很快就晕过去了。  
  
一桶凉水扑面而来。邦德浑身痉挛了一下，睁开双眼。  
  
“嘘，乖孩子，看这里，”一个声音在他耳畔说道。邦德扭过脸，在看到基弗的那一刹，恐惧占领了他，“嘘，别怕。”党卫军军官一边悄声继续道，一边温柔地将一缕被汗水浸透的额发拨到邦德耳后。  
  
“我有没有跟你说过？你非常像我儿子。他和你一样，也是金头发，蓝眼睛，并且对祖国充满了无限的忠诚。”  
  
“滚开。”邦德虚弱地说。  
  
基弗从口袋里取出了一张照片。邦德望见照片里是一个金发碧眼的雅利安男孩，穿着希特勒青年团的制服。他厌恶地别开目光。还有第二张。那个男孩穿上了陆军制服，胸前有一枚铁十字勋章。  
  
“为了嘉奖他在法国战场上的英勇表现，元首亲自接见了他，颁发给他这枚勋章，”基弗的声音里是掩盖不住的骄傲，“他现在已经是第62步兵团的少尉了。”  
  
邦德偏过头去，闭上了眼睛：“你错了，”他说，“我跟他没有任何相似之处。”  
  
他的倔强大大取悦了基弗。只见他再度摸了摸邦德的头发。后者止不住地战栗着。  
  
“我一直很好奇，詹姆斯，”他说，“你觉得你父亲会为你骄傲吗？你想念过他吗？”  
  
邦德颤抖得更厉害了。基弗忽然发现，有一滴眼泪从他眼角沁了出来。“嘘，别哭，”他从口袋里掏出手帕，轻轻抹去了他的泪水，“别怕，乖孩子。只要你告诉我们，皮埃尔·勒庞去了哪里……”  
  
邦德抿起了嘴唇：“下地狱去吧。”他说。那双悲楚的蓝眼睛直瞪瞪地盯着基弗的领章，那是两个用铝线编织的字母SS。党卫军放在椅背上的手捏紧了，他站起身，往门口走去。  
  
施瓦茨科普夫跟着他走了出来，脸上的表情有些迷惑。“您的意思是？”他问。  
  
基弗用那块手帕擦了擦额头上的汗水，往旁边一丢，方才的亲切荡然无存：“给我往死里打。”  
  
  
  
  
  
在昏天黑地的痛苦里，邦德好像又回到了那个下午。暮光在秋风中浮动，他开着阿斯顿·马丁在伦敦的街道上飞驰，马洛里坐在他身边，缓缓地流露出一抹浅笑。那一刻时间像是静止了。往后的半个月里，他无数次偷偷回想那个笑容，假装他是因为他才微笑。  
  
此时此刻，他又想起马洛里，一股隔世的温柔忽而涌上心头。他又听到了那个声音：“我在等你回来。”邦德恍惚地笑了。  
  
你是等不到了。他怀着歉疚想，再度陷入了昏迷。  
  
此时此刻在伦敦，加雷斯·马洛里也在忙碌。距离他与邦德上一次联系，已经过去了整整一天。负责接他的船孤零零回到了朴茨茅斯，却没有带回他的特工。那一晚他坐在办公室里，没有回家，只是静静凝望着起雾的窗户。  
  
他在清晨醒来的时候，玻璃隔间里还残存着一丝呛人的烟味。他咳嗽着，拿起电话，打给了曼斯菲尔德夫人。  
  
“对不起，”这是他的第一句话，“我没有照顾好他。”  
  
“加雷斯——”  
  
“我不该送他去巴黎。”  
  
“这是他的选择，而他迟早要面临这一切，”她说，但他听得出她声音里的凝重。马洛里叹了口气，想着他不能在抽烟了，一边又打开烟盒，“话说回来，我从不知道他父母都去世了。”  
  
“噢，”她说，“我没把这个写在他履历里，我不想别人因此看轻他或者可怜他。”  
  
“你考虑得非常周到，”马洛里说，接着想起什么，“他也没告诉过我。”  
  
“他就是那样，”曼斯菲尔德说，她的声音变得非常无奈，但充满温情，“他习惯了把什么都藏在心里。”  
  
马洛里凝视着烧了一半的香烟，心中有什么在揪扯着。“我已经在试图和法国抵抗组织取得联系了，”他说，“只要还有一丝希望……”他哽了一下，更像是在对自己说，“我不会放弃。”  
  
“我从不后悔将他引荐给你。”她只是这么说。  
  
电话挂断了。马洛里站起身，往电讯室走去。过去的两天里，他一直守在这几台无线电设备面前，等着007的信号。现在，那信号灯再也不会亮起了。  
  
  
  
  
  
施瓦茨科普夫有一把特质的喷枪，从中可以喷出火苗。当他用那东西点着邦德的衣服，灼烧他的皮肉时，他发出痛不欲生的尖叫。他不想满足德国人，可那实在太痛了。在血肉烧焦的糊味里，邦德咬破了嘴唇，在喉咙里悲惨地哀鸣着。  
  
基弗和施瓦茨科普夫站在他面前，两人的影子逐渐重叠在一起，又分开，又重叠在一起。他眼前都发花了。  
  
“皮埃尔·勒庞在哪里？”  
  
“我不知道”他气若游丝地回答，机械性地发着抖。哧地一声，施瓦茨科普夫打开喷火枪，邦德惊恐地往后躲去。他的皮肤率先感到了那股热风，接着世界被撕裂了，他身上没被点着的地方也在剧痛着。他的嗓子已经喊得嘶哑，只传出了一声悲泣。  
  
施瓦茨科普夫握住了他的手，邦德看到他手里是一把钳子。不。不。他瘫软在椅子里，拼命地摇着头。纳粹露出了残忍的笑容——他在享受这一切。“你只需要回答问题。”他说。  
  
“我不知道。”邦德呜咽着说。  
  
施瓦茨科普夫取来绳子，将邦德的左手牢牢地捆在扶手上。他接着用铁钳夹住了他食指的指甲——邦德恐惧地等待着。施瓦茨科普夫合拢钳子，猛地一拉。  
  
邦德两眼一翻，发出一声短促的惨呼，不成声地啜泣起来。他浑身簇簇地打着颤，陷在椅子里，很快又半昏迷了。从指甲被活活拔去的地方涌出汩汩的血，掩盖住了鲜红的伤口。  
  
办公室的电话忽然响了，基弗看了看表，对施瓦茨科普夫说：“把他带到五楼去。”  
  
绳子解开了，施瓦茨科普夫架着邦德的双臂，把他往门口拖去。邦德疼得直冒汗，直觉得短短的一段路程里，已经像是死去活来过一回。等他被带到五楼的牢房里的时候，他已经痛得眼前发黑。  
  
牢房黑暗而狭小，邦德将受伤的手抱在胸前，蜷缩在草席上，一阵阵地发着抖。夜里他被冻醒来一次，疼痛已经麻木，而他渐渐感受不到时间的流逝。几天的拷打下来，他已经衣不蔽体，奄奄一息。听着走廊里咖啡车轱辘的声响，他昏沉沉地闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
他逐渐知道，当咖啡车在哪一间牢房前停下，就代表着那个牢房的犯人将被装上火车，运往德国的集中营。剩下的则会被逐个枪毙。每当那车轱辘的嘎吱声响起，邦德就心惊胆战起来。在集中营和被干脆利落地处死之间，他不知道哪个更好。  
  
这天夜里，他像往常一样跪坐在墙边，望着通风口漏进来的一缕月光。嘎吱嘎吱，咖啡车的声音又响起来了。它慢吞吞地轧过长长的走廊，在邦德门前戛然而止。  
  
有那么一会儿功夫，邦德浑身都绷紧了。他动了一下，感到胸前的伤口裂开了，疼得彻骨。门外传来钥匙的声响，接着那扇门打开了。邦德往墙角缩去。那人抓住他的胳膊，邦德死命挣扎起来。  
  
“邦德先生！”那人顽强地按住了他，用法语低喝道。邦德呆住了，瞪大眼睛。借着一缕疏淡的月光，他看清了那人的轮廓：是皮埃尔·勒庞。他呆呆地看着，接着恐惧起来：  
  
“你快走，他们在抓你……”  
  
皮埃尔脸上的表情微微一动，说：“不，我不走，我是来救你的，邦德先生。”他一用力，把邦德拉了起来，后者强忍下一声痛呼，“我们这就去勒阿佛尔。”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“你什么都不需要做，嘘。”皮埃尔搀扶着他走向门口。邦德看见了那个阴魂不散的铁轱辘咖啡车，还有躺在地上的一个盖世太保。月光照在他脖子上一道深深的伤口上。皮埃尔的一名同伴站在门口，和此刻拽着他的法国人一样，两人都穿着党卫军军官的军装，领章上是银色的橡木叶。  
  
他俩架着邦德，往楼梯走去。陡然沐浴在雪亮的灯光里，邦德双眼感到了一阵刺痛。他任由他们拉扯着他伤痕累累的躯体，从五楼一直走到一楼。路过的盖世太保见了他们，纷纷停下行礼。  
  
皮埃尔堪堪迈下最后一级台阶的时候，身后的建筑物里警铃大作。两个法国人对视了一眼，接着架起邦德，冲向草丛里的一辆欧宝汽车。邦德被囫囵塞进后座，汽车发动的时候，一梭子弹打在了后挡风玻璃上。  
  
“别抬头！”皮埃尔喝道，转动方向盘，轮胎发出刺耳的声响。在紧咬不放的枪声里，邦德逐渐失去了意识。  
  
  
  
  
  
再睁眼的时候，他没有听到枪声。空气里有一阵香烟的气味。邦德动了一动，痛得缩了一下，咳嗽了几声。  
  
他听到皮埃尔在说话，同时意识到左手食指上缠满了厚厚的绷带，衣服也被人换过了。“我们必须把他送回英国，”他说，“这孩子需要医生。他快挺不住了。我们需要车。”  
  
“你也不是不知道，所有车都归德国人管。”  
  
“我知道你们有一辆——”  
  
“这太冒险了。”  
  
“如果不是他，我现在还在德朗西关着。”  
  
“好吧，”那人举起手，“我没意见。”  
  
皮埃尔转过身，遮住了桌上那煤油灯。昏暗中，他的脸上写满了关切：“你怎么样了？”  
  
“谢谢你。”邦德嘶哑地说。皮埃尔摸了摸他的头发：“我只是做了任何一个有良心的人都该做的事情。”  
  
邦德坐起身来，试着动了动，他的神经依旧紧绷着。“来吧，”皮埃尔递给他一件大衣，接着握住他的手；他依旧穿着党卫军的衣服，“我们会路过德国人的哨卡，所以我必须把你放到后备箱里。”  
  
“哪儿都行。”邦德说。他们一道走出这间木屋，邦德意识到他们大概在巴黎郊区的哪个村庄。雪已经停了，草丛里停着一辆或许是抵抗组织先前缴获的梅赛德斯轻型车。皮埃尔打开后备箱，让邦德钻了进去。  
  
夜色像浓雾一样笼罩在法国上空。轮胎碾过积雪，发出沉闷的响声。邦德蜷缩在后备箱里，昏昏欲睡。汽车以一个单调乏味的频率行驶着，接着突然间停下了。  
  
这是奥伯格维尔附近的德军哨卡。皮埃尔摇下车窗，向他们出示证件。  
  
那个国防军士兵说：“把后备箱打开看看。”  
  
皮埃尔和自己的同伴对视了一眼。突然间，从远处的草丛里传来清脆的枪声。那士兵像上满了发条似的，猛地转过身。  
  
又是一声。一个人影猫着腰在漆黑的长草间迅速跑过。  
  
“该死的游击队。”他骂道，示意哨兵放皮埃尔过去。皮埃尔开过哨卡之后，回头望了一眼，只见那个士兵背着枪，往草丛走去了。他不会知道，在草丛里埋伏着的正是抵抗组织的另外几名成员。皮埃尔事先吩咐他们蹲在那里，假如德军要搜查后备箱，就开枪转移视线。  
  
两小时后，欧宝汽车停在了勒阿佛尔港口。月色下的海港雾起水涌，船只沉静地泊在水中，在寒风中微微晃动。皮埃尔停好车，打开后备箱，把邦德扶了出来。  
  
眼前这个年轻人满脸憔悴，略微浮肿的眼睛里，却有一种渴望在隐隐燃烧着。他遥遥往海港望去。一水之隔外就是壮丽绵长的多佛尔白崖，就是英国，就是他的家。皮埃尔在那一刻陡生出一种羡慕：这年轻人的故土安在，可法兰西早已沦陷了……  
  
他们躲在码头附近的几只木桶旁边，忍受着腌鱼的腥味。九点钟的时候，从一艘货船上传来了沉闷的敲击声，一共三下。皮埃尔和船夫交换了暗号。他看向邦德，忽然问道：“我猜，您不信上帝吧？”  
  
邦德摇了摇头：“抱歉。”  
  
“没关系，我不是来劝说你皈依的，”皮埃尔笑了，他从领子里取出一个泛着银光的小东西，将它从脖子上摘了下来，“这个十字架，我已经戴了二十六年，我一直相信它能够庇佑一个人，”他把项链递给邦德，“希望上帝与你同在。”  
  
“不，皮埃尔，我不能……”  
  
“拿着它吧，”皮埃尔坚决道，将项链塞进了邦德手里，“您一定要平安地回到英国。”  
  
他推着邦德，看着他跨上货船，躲到鱼桶后面。船夫解开绳索，小船慢慢地漂向沉静黝黯的深海。岸上，皮埃尔的身影越来越小，直至消失在夜色中。清冷的海风拂过邦德的面颊，他翻了个身，浑身因为强烈的激动而阵阵发颤——他就要回家了。


	9. 惜痛

1941年2月  
  
英国 伦敦  
  
  
  
  
  
他跌跌撞撞地走着。每走一步，他都感觉鲜血殷殷地沁出伤口，润湿已经半脱落的绑带。两小时前，货船在朴茨茅斯靠岸了，那个法国人用力握了握他的手，用法语道：“祝你好运。”邦德回以一句微弱的“谢谢”，接着绊倒在了岸边。  
  
他趴在那里，半天爬不起来，疼痛不断啃咬着他，像一张着了火的满是尖牙的利口。詹姆斯顽强地站了起来，走到公路中间。半小时后，一辆卡车在他身边停了下来，司机打开车门，发出惊讶的喊叫。  
  
他含混不堪地说道：“请带我去伦敦。”接着摇晃了一下。司机下车来搀扶他，问他是不是皇家空军的飞行员。  
  
詹姆斯笑了：“并不是只有飞行员才打仗。”司机犹豫了片刻，将他塞进副驾驶。卡车呼啸着往伦敦驶去。一路上车每颠簸一次，他都要费劲忍下一声呻吟。  
  
半小时后，他们开进了伦敦，当熟悉的景色在朦胧夜色中展露在邦德面前时，他几乎要喜极而泣了。他离开这里的时候，风里飘着雪花，而如今地上的积雪都已经融化了。卡车停在圣埃尔明酒店，邦德听到司机咕哝着抱怨他弄脏了坐垫。  
  
如果他有钱，他会付给他的。“我很抱歉。”邦德说，然后差不多滚下了车。他扶住一棵树，不住地喘息着，接着迈开双腿，艰难地往大门走去。  
  
  
  
  
  
这是马洛里度过的第三个不眠之夜。今天一早，他们驻柏林的特工向他报告，说两天之内会有“关于德国与俄国的重要情报。”她名叫尤利娅·科尔松斯卡娅。这个俄国女人在布尔什维克占领冬宫之后，穿过彼得堡郊区的白军防线，逃到了芬兰，接着又辗转抵达德国，在那里结识了阿勃维尔的首领卡纳里斯海军上将。从1940年起，她开始为特别行动处效力。  
  
法国抵抗组织迟迟没有消息，一想到这一点，马洛里心中就焦灼起来。讽刺的是，此时此刻在白厅，那些大臣们正在庆祝特别行动处第一次任务的圆满成功——这具有里程碑式的意义，自此以后，再也不会有借不到飞机和船的情况了。而这一切是用什么换来的？是……  
  
砰地一声，门突然被撞开了。马洛里条件反射地站起来，手放在了抽屉里那把全自动手枪上。有个囫囵的人影在黑暗中踉踉跄跄地往里走来。他推开玻璃隔间的门，立刻闻到了一股浓重的血腥味。  
  
那人停下脚步，静静地看着他——然后突然间倒了下去。  
  
马洛里赶忙上前，堪堪接住了他。碰到他的那一刹，那个人呜咽了出来，痛苦地抽颤着。没有犹豫，马洛里蹲下身，手穿过他的膝弯，把他横抱了起来。那人乖顺地搂住他的脖子，将脑袋靠到他肩膀上。  
  
马洛里推开门，走向楼梯。借着射进窗户的恬淡的月光，马洛里看清了他的脸——那是詹姆斯·邦德。  
  
  
  
  
  
打完电话后，他抱着他走向四楼的那扇门，这里曾是祷告室，战争开始后被改装成了集中病房，只是一直没投入使用。马洛里把怀里的人轻轻放到一张床上，点亮台灯，猛地倒吸了一口凉气。  
  
邦德看上去就好像刚在地狱里走过一遭似的。他的金发蓬乱，脸上遍布细小的刮伤和擦伤，衣服则染得全是血。可是他的表情却显得那么欣喜，那双蓝眼睛宛如水洗过一般，灼灼地，亮得吓人：“长官……”  
  
他像孩子似的伸出一只手，马洛里握住他，感到他像只钟摆一样抖动着。“我在这里，”他低声说，“别怕，都没事了。”  
  
詹姆斯看着他，缓缓地笑了。有血沫从他唇边涌了出来：“长官，真的是你吗？”  
  
“是我，”他的心抽紧了。马洛里拉过一张凳子，坐到床边，把邦德那只手贴向自己的脸颊。忽然间，他看到那双眼睛里泛起了泪光，他的心里一阵尖锐的疼痛。“别走。”邦德喃喃地恳求道。马洛里点了点头。  
  
从遥远的地方传来燃烧弹的爆响，马洛里在想救护车要多久才能赶到，是否被炸得七零八落的建筑物给堵在了路上。在他面前，邦德辗转着，蜷缩成了一团，高烧让他的脸颊深深凹陷，流满冷汗，一张脸上好像只剩下了一双眼睛似的。  
  
他的眼皮慢慢地阖上了，马洛里想起医生的话，不得不轻柔地摇晃了他一下，把他弄醒。只见邦德忽然挣扎起来，眼睛里流露出深深的恐惧。他发着抖，呜咽地叫道：“我不知道……”  
  
马洛里的手也在发抖，他轻轻拨开邦德的额发，安抚道：“嘘，没事了，别怕，没事了……”邦德蜷缩在那儿，半天功夫，才蓦地清醒过来。  
  
“我在这里。”马洛里低声说，接着张开双手。邦德愣怔了片刻，接着颤抖地钻进他怀里。马洛里轻轻抱着他，抚摸着他湿透的金发，心都要碎了。这都是他的错，他想，是他非要送他去巴黎……当他坐在寂静的电讯室里，他满心都是恐惧。他差点以为他要害死他了。  
  
“在那里的时候，”他听到邦德说，“我一直在想你。”  
  
他的心猛地抽动了一下：“我？”  
  
“我想，既然你当时可以……那么我也能够。”邦德说。马洛里抚摸他的手顿了一下：“你都知道了？”  
  
“埃尔温都告诉我了。”  
  
短暂的沉默。“长官，”他忽然听到邦德在叫他，“我没有听到你那句话。”  
  
“哪一句？”他温柔地问道。  
  
邦德看着他，清清楚楚地说：“我们最后一次通讯的时候，你说，有件事你一直想让我知道……”  
  
马洛里回忆着，接着慢慢地，略微苦涩地笑了。“我只是想让你知道，”他哽咽地说，“你无需向任何人证明你自己。因为你是我见过的最勇敢、最好的人。”  
  
有好半天功夫，他没有得到回应。马洛里低头看去，才发现邦德已经昏了过去。  
  
  
  
  
  
他在梦里又回到了福煦大街84号那间可怕的房间里，看到施瓦茨科普夫那双阴郁的眼睛。当他拿枪托狠狠打他的时候，他觉得骨头都被折断了，肝胆俱裂的疼痛一直蔓延到全身。当有人朝他伸出手的时候，他下意识以为那只手也要伤害他。  
  
“嘘，詹姆斯，是我……”  
  
他感到羽毛般轻柔的抚触，接着慢慢地放松身体，不再发抖了。邦德睁开双眼。马洛里逆着光坐在他旁边，阳光穿过他金棕色的头发，勾勒出他的轮廓。那秀长的双眼微微半闭着，难掩疲惫似的。邦德着迷地望着他的面容，往下看到自己缠满干净绷带的左手。  
  
已经过去了多久？两天？三天？他往旁边看去。床头柜上放着皮埃尔的十字架和那张签着“M”的字条。这是他从巴黎带回来的唯二两样纪念物。“埃尔温刚刚来过了，”马洛里说，“他不太好，看到你的样子……”  
  
邦德坐起来，喉咙嘶哑。一杯水递了过来。他充满感激地喝了一口，接着说：“长官，特别行动处有叛徒。”  
  
马洛里点点头。邦德开始从头回忆踏上巴黎后的事情始末。他省去了那些惨不忍睹的细节，但是提到了基弗是怎样耀武扬威地向他展示那些资料。在一旁，马洛里放在膝盖上的手捏紧了，邦德第一次见到他如此狂怒的样子。过了一会儿，他的肩膀垮了下来，低低地叹息着：  
  
“似乎我走到哪里，背叛就跟到哪里。”  
  
护士打开门走了进来，给邦德换了一次药。他最严重的伤口在胸前，是被施瓦茨科普夫拿喷火枪留下的灼伤。除此之外，还有数不清的鞭伤、擦伤、挫伤。医生说他至少要躺半个月。  
  
再次醒来的时候，他看到了曼斯菲尔德夫人。邦德赶忙坐起来，整理自己的衣裳，藏起缠满绷带的胸膛，有些不好意思。这位秘密情报局的局长凝视着他，接着只是简单地说：  
  
“欢迎回家。”  
  
那短短的一句话令他心中酸楚，不由得转开脸去。她的面容温和下来：“我和加雷斯，我们都很为你骄傲。”  
  
“我只是做了我应该做的。”他小声说。  
  
她摇摇头：“你无愧于你的身份。”  
  
三天之后，邦德再也受不了被禁锢在病房里了，他就好像只被关在笼子里的云雀，彻底地郁郁寡欢起来。马洛里注意到这一点后，对他说：“你跟我回家吧。”  
  
邦德迷惑地眨眨眼睛，明白过来他的意思：“但是，长官……”  
  
“你需要人照顾。就这么说定了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里的新家在摄政公园对面，据说是他的一位老朋友留下来的，那位老友已经举家搬去索尔兹伯里了。上楼之后，马洛里拉开窗帘，打开窗户。昨夜一枚炸弹掉在附近，空气中仍有火灰的气味，但是天空却很晴朗，像一块透蓝的玻璃。  
  
邦德环视着这间屋子。和马洛里原来的房子一样，它总共有两层，白色的楼梯优雅华丽，墙上贴着金色边框的家族画像。他一瘸一拐地走进屋里，关上门，接着局促起来。  
  
马洛里看了他一眼，有些被逗乐了：“别紧张，把这里当做家吧。”  
  
邦德在椅子里坐下来，难以将眼睛从他身上移开。自从他回来以后，马洛里对他的态度缓和了那么多，让他觉得不可思议。他心里的某个地方甚至痴迷地想，倘若能让他一直如此，再受什么伤痛他都愿意。马洛里在厨房里忙活着，邦德站起身道：“长官，让我帮忙吧。”  
  
“你坐着别动。”  
  
可惜邦德从来不是会乖乖听话的类型。在怡人的凉爽的微风里，他往厨房走去，看到马洛里正在切土豆。他将切好的土豆块放到干净的瓷碗中，又去拿胡萝卜，一转身看到了邦德：“我不是让你别动吗？”  
  
邦德伸手去取那个碗，腿上的伤突然一痛，整个人往前扑跌过去。轰隆隆，哐啷啷，两个人一道倒在了地上，摔得狼狈不堪。  
  
邦德撑起双手，低头看去。马洛里被他压在身下，摔得有些神志不清，正困惑地眨着双眼。恰逢此时一缕灿烂的阳光破云而出，穿透玻璃，像一只手那样，给他的脸庞描摹上一层金边。邦德凝视着他的眉峰，他挺秀的鼻梁，以及那双深邃的、盛满过去的双眼。每当被它们盯住时，他都有种惊心动魄的感觉。那一刻他蓦地想起了他们第一次见面那天他说的话：“我只是不喜欢欠别人的。”那时他想，这是何其冷酷的一个人哪，世间究竟有没有什么，能够融化他的那颗心呢？  
  
“长官……”他喃喃地唤道，克制不住地抬起手，拢在马洛里眼前。那长长的睫毛向上掀起时，给他一种拢住一只蝴蝶的错觉。他轻轻地往下，就要碰到他的双唇……  
  
哐啷一声，一只盘子掉到了地上。邦德猛地缩回手，站起身。他乖乖地走到桌子旁边坐下，不敢动了，因此也就没有看到，马洛里是怎样微微舔了舔嘴唇，把那复杂的有些黯然的目光从他身上收回来的。  
  
  
  
  
  
事实证明，即便只有土豆、胡萝卜和甘蓝这几样蔬菜，马洛里也能把它们做得可口无比。晚餐之后，他守在电报机旁边，等着科尔松斯卡娅的消息。不一会儿，电话先响了，是秘密情报局打来的。  
  
M夫人对他做了一番详细的转述。据情报称，他们的一位驻瑞士特工说希特勒目前“不会入侵英国，但空中轰炸和潜艇活动会大规模增加”，并且“3月份前不会在巴尔干半岛地区采取行动”。  
  
“这一条倒很有意思。她说，她确信苏联和德国之间会在5月初爆发战争。”  
  
马洛里站了起来：“德国和苏联？”  
  
“是这样没错。”  
  
“我以为斯大林和希特勒正打得火热呢。”  
  
“你认为要不要把这个消息告诉白厅？”  
  
“再等等吧。”眼下，苏联与德国开战的消息听上去过于荒唐了。马洛里挂断电话。半小时后，他得到消息说科尔松斯卡娅的线人刚刚空投进英国南部，身上带着她委托的胶卷。  
  
他一直到十点多才处理完工作，发现邦德趴在桌子上，已经睡着了，紧蹙的眉宇之间依然透着憔悴，浑身都是为英格兰所负的伤。马洛里看着他，无奈地摇了摇头，走上去拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
邦德惊醒了，仍然下意识地往后缩去。马洛里压低声音说：“去卧室里吧。”  
  
他声音低哑，黑暗中，邦德感到他的心狂跳起来。他站起身，腿伤痛得火烧火燎。“来吧，”马洛里说，朝他伸出手。邦德放弃了抵抗，由他搀扶着，往楼上走去。坐到床上以后，他的上司搬来一把椅子，说：“我帮你换药。”  
  
邦德吞咽了一下，点点头。马洛里剪开凝血的绷带，露出狰狞的、半愈合的伤口。他的手法很轻柔，邦德几乎没觉得有多痛。远处传来朦胧的爆炸声，邦德挣扎了一下，被马洛里按住了：“别动。”  
  
他剪掉最后一段绷带，想要缩回手，手腕却被邦德猛地握住了。黑暗中，那双蓝眼睛像猫儿似的发着光，凑近看去，那里面竟透出一丝渴望：“长官，”他低声说，“留下来。”  
  
马洛里的手抽动了一下：“詹姆斯……”  
  
邦德没有说话，只是拉了一把。马洛里屈从了。他脱掉皮鞋，顺势躺到了床上。寂静的夜晚里，他只听得到旁边人的呼吸，悠长而平缓。曾经在战壕里，他也是这样听着战友们的呼吸声，直到天明。  
  
慢慢地，有一只手碰了碰他的。“我可以吗？”邦德低声问。  
  
马洛里点了点头，闭上眼睛。邦德握住了他的手，拢住那修长的指节。就在他以为得不到回应的时候，那只手轻轻回握住了他。心口膨胀欲裂，邦德闭上眼睛，渐渐睡着了。自法国回来的第一次，他在入睡后没有做噩梦。


	10. 情炽

1941年2月  
  
英国 伦敦  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德是在微风的抚触里醒来的。自法国回来后的第一次，他安睡着，一夜无梦。他坐起身，发现身边空无一人，微微遗憾地叹了口气。  
  
洗漱过后，他下了楼，看到马洛里伫立在厨房里，晨光中，烟雾从他前方袅袅升起。“早上好，长官。”他揉着眼睛说。马洛里转过身，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。他端起咖啡壶，给他们俩各自沏了一杯。邦德好奇地盯着桌子上的两张纸。  
  
“这是法国抵抗组织发回的情报，”马洛里说，“包括德军的铸铁厂、变电站、皮革厂，还有小型飞机场的坐标。”  
  
“真是了不起。”邦德由衷地道。  
  
马洛里看了他一眼，轻声说：“这都要感谢你。”  
  
邦德坐了下来，佯装对烟灰缸产生了浓厚兴趣，好掩饰自己的不好意思。余光里，马洛里拿起两片吐司，放到盘子里，往桌边走来：“这的确是一次意义非凡的胜利。白厅已经庆祝过了。休·道尔顿部长更是乐开了花，他建议我们也举办一场庆祝会，就在我家的宅邸里。”  
  
邦德垂下头：“我想我不是个喜欢凑热闹的人。”  
  
马洛里忍俊不禁：“我也不是。但既然部长开口了……”  
  
“我们都没得选，是不是？”  
  
马洛里点点头。  
  
  
  
  
  
二月份，特别行动处试探性地往比利时和法国又空投了几名特工，负责发展当地的情报网络，顺便执行颠覆破坏任务，结果是非常顺利。特别行动处的成员降落在法国南部和东北部，捣毁德军的飞机场，杀死他们的飞行员。不可避免地，有人在任务途中被杀或被俘，但法国抵抗组织也在积极地展开营救。  
  
二月的最后一个星期天，马洛里收到了波兰特工克里斯汀·格兰维尔托人送来的微缩胶卷，里面的内容包括德军“在苏联东部边境集结数百辆坦克、国防军军团、装甲师和储存弹药的情报”，而且里面还有“为德机械化师提供燃料的汽油库的详细资料。”  
  
他将这些情报送给了空军部，后者立刻将它们呈给了白厅，送到丘吉尔手中。与此同时，柏林方面也发来情报，称国防部在为入侵苏联积极地做着准备。布莱切利庄园的密码机中也得到了类似的消息。但是温斯顿·丘吉尔对此始终难以相信。  
  
庆祝会就定在那一天。一大清早，邦德走遍了半个伦敦，寻找着仍在售卖礼服的服装店。如今布料和食物一样都被严格管控着，即便是上流社会，也要学着节俭生活。最终，邦德从衣柜里取出一件他父亲当年的礼服，送去了裁缝店。  
  
当他穿上改好的衣服的时候，他惊异于自己和记忆中的安德鲁·邦德有多么相像。他继承了父亲锐利的蓝眼睛，和母亲英气十足的眉峰。他有些恍然地凝视着镜子。十一年过去了，1930年冬天，他们在阿尔卑斯山滑雪时意外身亡。他记得自己站在火车站乳白色的蒸汽里，看着他的姨妈朝他走来，脸上的表情凝重而悲伤。  
  
邦德摇摇头，将那记忆抛到脑后。他理了理蓝色的领带，扣上黑色燕尾服的单颗纽扣，将翻领按压平整，再从衣柜里取出一根也是属于他父亲的手杖，走下楼去开车。五天前他从马洛里家中搬了出来，回到自己在查令十字街的公寓。  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里的宅邸坐落于德文郡的埃克塞特，紧邻着港口。邦德拐过一条被炸毁的小路时，听到了埃克塞特座堂的钟声。海港不断掀起雾蓝色的波涛，层叠地涌上滩涂。邦德转动方向盘，穿过郁郁葱葱的森林中那珍珠般的雾霭，往山脚开去。  
  
他抵达的时候，那座颇有爱德华时期建筑风格的宅邸敞开着大门，从中传来热闹的欢声笑语。他将车停在草坪上，往象牙白的台阶走去。一旁的喷泉里，按照贝尼尼雕塑仿造的复制品在阳光下弥散着柔润的光泽。  
  
邦德一眼就看到了马洛里。他站在壁炉边，穿着深蓝色的西装，英俊得不可思议。那双眼睛朝他望过来的时候，邦德连呼吸都屏住了。他从未见过什么人的虹膜可以呈现出如此难以分辨的美丽色泽，像是绿色，又蒙着层雾一样寒冷的蓝。  
  
“部长想跟你说话。”他走到邦德身边，轻轻地说，用手梳理了一下头发。邦德半天才听到他说了什么：“噢，”他说，“好的，长官。”  
  
马洛里领着他往大厅中央走去，穿过那些摆放着精美食物的玫瑰木餐桌，和墙上几幅洛可可风格的绘画。天鹅绒的窗帘是紫红色的，映衬着银色的烛台和五斗橱上的瓷器，显得典雅而漂亮。  
  
休·道尔顿一看到他，就激动地握住邦德的手。  
  
“加雷斯把发生的事情都告诉我了，”他上下打量着邦德，“我能说什么好呢？你是我们整个英格兰的骄傲。”  
  
邦德禁不住害羞起来。他往旁边看去，马洛里罕见地面带微笑，注视着这一切。  
  
“最重要的不是你做成了什么，”道尔顿继续道，“而是你令我们所有人看到了希望。你明白吗？在这战争中，希望是最宝贵的东西。”  
  
他回身从一个管家端着的银盘子里取下两杯香槟，将其中一杯递给邦德。  
  
“敬英格兰！”  
  
酒杯清脆地碰撞了一下。道尔顿拍拍他的肩膀，前去同别人说话了。邦德松了口气，放下杯子，往楼上走去。在楼梯间挂着一幅镶着金色边框的肖像，他凝视着画像良久，突然意识到，那是马洛里的父亲。  
  
“我父亲参加了第一次和第二次布尔战争，”一个声音在他身后响起，“为此我母亲从未原谅过他。第二次战争给他留下了可怕的后遗症，那之后没几年他就去世了。他走的时候，我才刚刚出生。”  
  
马洛里脸上看不出表情，就好像他在讲别人的故事一样。可是那双眼睛里有种哀伤，让邦德心难以遏制地一痛。“我想她一辈子也不明白为什么他要去参军，就像她也不明白为什么我也要去一样，”他继续道，“她是一个很固执的人。”  
  
“我很抱歉，长官。”邦德低声说。  
  
“请别觉得抱歉，都是很久以前的事了。”马洛里往楼下走去，领着他走到餐厅。那里灯的灯光华美而璀璨，“要不要来点儿吃的？”  
  
他端起一叠甜饼，又示意了一下旁边的昆西布丁和蛋白酥皮卷。  
  
吃完之后，邦德坐了下来，看着四处游动的人影。他看到了伊文思和西顿，之前那个波兰工程师，还有克里斯汀·格兰维尔；埃尔温·克莱门特刚刚赶到，气喘吁吁地站在门口。他看了又看，目光最终无可避免地绕回到马洛里身上。  
  
不知是否是错觉，处在这个他生长的地方，马洛里显得更加沉郁了。他本来就不常笑，如今那嘴角更是向下撇着，透出忧悒与悲伤。邦德来到二楼，从那一尊尊雕塑和盔甲旁边走过。在幔帐之后，那些肖像若有所思地凝视着他。  
  
沙沙的声音，邦德回过头去，正好看到裙摆从地板上掠过。他抬起头，一位上了年纪的女人站在走廊尽头，肩膀上盖着一条紫色的法兰绒披肩。  
  
“对不起，夫人，”他张口结舌，“我无意窥探——”  
  
她客气地摇摇头，走近了，邦德闻到她身上的香水味，寇蒂口红在她嘴唇上十分鲜艳。她有一双和马洛里十分相似的安静而深透的双眼。  
  
马洛里夫人对他点点头，权当做问候，接着下楼去了。邦德在楼梯间往下瞄了一眼。只见马洛里走上前去同母亲交谈，声音很柔和，脊背却始终僵直着。不知他们说了什么，他见马洛里皱了皱眉，放下酒杯，往门外走去。邦德赶忙走下楼梯，跟了出去。  
  
在宅邸后面种植着一片山茶花，开得如火如荼，风里夹杂着它们浓郁而纯粹的清香。马洛里就穿行在这花朵组成的雪海之间，任由枝杈在他名贵的衣服上留下划痕。邦德追了上去：“长官！”  
  
“回去，”马洛里命令道，声音里透着一丝无助。邦德冲上前去，一把握住他的手腕：“长官……”  
  
“我说了，回去吧。”马洛里喃喃地道，突然间显得是那么脆弱。邦德的心绞在一起。他上前一步，被花枝绊了一下，向前一扑，一下就把马洛里按在了地上。  
  
在令人沉醉的暮色里，山茶花一望无垠。它们轰轰烈烈地盛放着，像是开到了天涯海角。邦德低头看去。马洛里像那天一样被他压在土地里，脸庞因为哀恸而显得更加动人。邦德再也忍不住了。他按住马洛里，俯下身去，深深地吻住了他。  
  
他一辈子也不会忘记那一刻。邦德搂过他的肩背，温柔地啃咬着他柔软的嘴唇，感到马洛里颤动着，然后抬起手回抱住他。年轻的特工心如擂鼓，他不敢相信马洛里竟然在回应他……  
  
接着突然间，马洛里猛地把他推开了。邦德差点跌到地上，困惑地眨着双眼。  
  
“我不能，”他说，“我们不能。”  
  
“有什么不能的？”邦德哑声说，“因为这是犯法？”  
  
“我们不能。”马洛里只是重复着，有一瞬间，邦德觉得他快落泪了。他抱住他，吻着他的下颌和脸颊，马洛里就像受伤的猫那样半蜷缩着。邦德抬起他的下颌，凝视着那双眼睛。  
  
“我第一次见到你的时候，”邦德轻声说，“我觉得那么难过。”  
  
“难过？”  
  
“我看着你的眼睛，在想一个人要承受过多少苦难，才会有那样沉重的眼神。”  
  
马洛里抿起嘴唇。他长长的眼睫不停地颤动着。  
  
“我只希望自己能早点认识你，就好了，”邦德继续道，“那样，我就能帮你承担了……”  
  
他没说完，因为马洛里抓住他，用力地吻了过来。他吻得是那么绝望，邦德感到了一阵疼痛。山茶花在风里摇曳着，拂过他们的发际和衣摆，沙沙有声。  
  
吻完之后，马洛里放开他，喘息着：“这是最后一次。”他说。  
  
接着他站起身，撇下邦德，独自离去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
当邦德怀着一阵费解的怒气，穿过山茶花园，回到宴会厅的时候，发现曼斯菲尔德夫人也到了。她正摘下手套，从银托盘里取下一杯葡萄酒。比尔·坦纳站在她旁边，冲他微笑致意。  
  
“詹姆斯，”她打了声招呼，“你怎么闷闷不乐的？”  
  
“没什么。”他说。管家走过他身边的时候，他也给自己取了一杯，仰头一饮而尽。  
  
她露出不赞同的表情，但是并未出手阻拦。邦德往餐厅走去。埃尔温正和伊文思还有波兰工程师站在一起，有说有笑。看到邦德，他们立刻招手让他过去。  
  
“有什么不开心的？”埃尔温问道。  
  
邦德凝视着壁龛里的一根长蜡烛，又拿起酒杯：“你有没有爱上过什么人？”  
  
埃尔温和伊文思对视一眼，双双开始起哄。“原来，我们詹姆斯是受了情伤，”埃尔温搂过他的肩膀，吹了声口哨，“是哪个幸运的姑娘？”  
  
邦德吞咽了一下，摇摇头，不肯说话。埃尔温接着问：“她漂亮吗？”  
  
“非常漂亮，”邦德说，“就是不怎么爱搭理人。”  
  
埃尔温“啧”了一声：“听你说的，是个冷美人。”邦德不置可否，叹了口气，将那杯酒也喝干了。他隐约听到埃尔温在劝他少喝一点，可他根本不在乎。他四处搜寻着那个高傲的身影——  
  
到底还是有人把酒杯从他手中夺走了，是曼斯菲尔德夫人：“你给我过来。”邦德垂头丧气地跟着她往二楼走去。来到僻静的走廊里，喧闹逐渐远去。他叹息着，问道：“有什么事？”  
  
“你知道，特别行动处有叛徒。”  
  
邦德点点头，似乎清醒了一些：“如果叫我发现是谁——”  
  
“你会毫无犹豫地杀了他，是吗？”  
  
“我会。”邦德说。他的冷酷令她双眼敏锐地一闪：“你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”  
  
就在那一刻，他感到心中有什么崩塌了，他的嘴唇麻木地开始开阖：“我杀过很多人。”  
  
“詹姆斯……”  
  
“不，你不明白。记得你交给我的第一个差事吗？那天晚上……”他吞咽了一下，回想起猎枪在手中沉甸甸的触感，“我杀了一个哨兵。”  
  
她困惑地皱起眉毛：“哨兵？”  
  
“我开到一半，他试图阻拦我。还打算把我扭送到苏格兰场。”  
  
她的表情凝重起来：“可是不应该呀，”她说，“那晚我们提前通知了国防部，从多佛尔到伦敦那条路上所有哨卡都关闭了。”  
  
邦德愣住了，起初他没明白过来那意味着什么，就听到她继续说：“的确是这样的。不应该有什么哨兵。你记得他的样子吗？”  
  
邦德摇摇头。那晚的记忆再度栩栩如生地浮现在脑海里：那个哨兵从他走来，用手枪瞄准阿斯顿·马丁的轮胎……月光荡漾在海峡上空，像水一样明澈……“不，”他说，“我不记得他的长相。”  
  
她喃喃地道：“我以为那次的行动万无一失。究竟是什么地方出了差错？”  
  
“会是同一个人从中作梗吗？”  
  
曼斯菲尔德点了点头：“无论是谁，他一定恨透了英国。”她在地板上走来走去，忽然想起来了什么，脸上露出欣慰的表情：“但你不该为此自责，詹姆斯。我是不是没有告诉你，那晚你护送的人是谁？”  
  
邦德点了点头。一丝高深莫测的微笑从她唇角展开：“就是你的上司。”  
  
他呆呆地看着她。“你不知道我们费了多大努力，才把他从德军的战俘营里救出来，”她说，“他差点被送上火车，运到德国去了。如果真是那样，”她语气沉重，“你不会有机会认识他了。”  
  
邦德依然陷在回忆里。他记得曼斯菲尔德夫人将那封信函交给他。“你在那时就想让我为他工作了？”  
  
“是的，”她回答，“白厅里有人早就想让他做D处的处长，这也是为什么我们能得到营救行动的资金。而说到你，”她上下打量着他，“我一直觉得相比秘密情报局的枯燥乏味，你更适合富有冒险精神的特别行动处。”  
  
她往楼下走去。邦德跟着走下楼梯，因为分神，差点绊了一跤。  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里抽出书架里那本《丁尼生诗集》的时候，门突然开了。詹姆斯·邦德站在门口，脸上笼罩着阴影：“你躲着我，”他指控道，不由分说走了过来，“你到底是什么意思？”  
  
马洛里抚摸着书脊，将它搁到一边：“没有什么意思。我们就只是不能。”  
  
邦德将门轻轻阖上了。背靠着门板，有一会儿功夫，什么也没说，只是用潮湿而疲惫的蓝眼睛望着他。“我都知道了。”最终，他说。  
  
“知道什么了？”马洛里好脾气地问。邦德上前一步，神情似笑非笑。用轻松的口吻说道：  
  
“去年五月份，曼斯菲尔德夫人交给我这么一桩差事。她要我从多佛尔送一个人去伦敦。一个重伤的军官，”他越走越近，直至站到马洛里身前，“为了保护他，我开了枪。那是我这辈子第一次杀人。”  
  
马洛里凝固了。邦德哑声道：“你还记得吗，那天晚上？你记得吗？那个人就是你，我亲爱的长官。”  
  
马洛里忽然后退了一步，却还是被邦德抓住了手腕：“长官，第一天见面的时候，你说你总有一天要还我的恩情，因为你不喜欢欠别人的。可这下你怎么还呢？早在我认识你之前，就已经在为你杀人了。”  
  
他的笑容温柔而残酷。马洛里战栗起来，摇了摇头：“詹姆斯……”  
  
邦德望着他，那澄蓝的色泽像是在燃烧一般：“而你知道我在想什么？我一点也不后悔。我在想，只要是为了你，我可以去做任何事情，并且心甘情愿。”  
  
马洛里颤抖得越来越厉害了。邦德放开他的手腕，搂住他的肩膀，不让他逃走：“你是还不清的。”他哑声说。  
  
马洛里一声不吭，只是肩膀微微发颤。再抬头的时候，他眼睛里隐隐闪出了泪花：“我只是……”他哽咽起来，“我不想让你成为第二个道格拉斯。我不想也失去你。”  
  
“你不会失去我的。”邦德说。他凑上去，亲吻他的嘴唇，摩挲着他柔软的头发。他抱紧他的长官，在这间昏暗的书房里，一遍遍地吻着他，怜惜让他的心口满涨得发痛。  
  
过了很久很久，久到他以为得不到回应的时候，他感到马洛里抬起头，轻轻地蹭了过来。他们再次亲吻了。那个吻绵长而轻柔，持续了很久很久。  
  
  
  
  
  
当宴会落幕之后，邦德跟着马洛里来到卧室。门刚一合上，他就迫不及待地扑了上去，与他的上司吻得难舍难分。明净的月光穿透窗帘的罅隙，射在地板上，空气中满是透明的尘埃。邦德一边吻他，一边动手开始解他的纽扣。领结被抽开了，纽扣一粒粒地从扣眼中解放出来。他想继续的时候，却被马洛里按住了：“别。”他好像喘不上气似的。  
  
”怎么啦？”邦德困惑不已。马洛里抵抗了一阵子，放弃了，任由邦德扯开他的衬衫。他的手紧跟着顿住了。  
  
在猝然袭来的沉默中，马洛里闭上双眼，笑容疲弱而痛苦。在皎洁月光的照耀下，一道道纵横交错的伤疤隆起在光洁的皮肤上。邦德以手指轻触，就感到马洛里颤抖起来。  
  
“我不知道这有什么好藏着的。”邦德嘶哑地说。他俯身吻在一条伤痕上面，轻轻舔了舔崎岖不平的表面。马洛里颤抖得更厉害了，用手捂住了脸。  
  
邦德抬起头来，拉开他的双手，盯着他的眼睛，忽然明白了。  
  
“有人曾因为这个轻视过你，是吗？”他轻声问。  
  
马洛里轻微地点了点头。他闭着双眼，因此也就错过了邦德的表情：那是一张被震惊、痛楚和不可置信所扭曲了的面容。过了一阵子，他悄悄睁开眼睛，望见邦德的脸色沉了下来：“是哪个人？我要去把他撕成碎片。”  
  
“都过去了，”他说，“都过去了。”  
  
邦德看起来上去并不信服。他脸上仍旧满盈怒火：“我真是不敢相信，”他低吼道，“你就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”  
  
马洛里抿起嘴唇，不置可否。邦德半跪在他身前，定定地凝视着他。  
  
“我要说点什么，长官，就这一次。就这一晚。”他低声道，“那就是我永远不会因为这些……标记而看不起你。它们的存在只会让我更尊敬、更仰慕你，不管我多么不情愿承认。”  
  
他握住马洛里的手，低头去吻他的掌心，然后是手指，就像骑士亲吻国王恩赐给他的长剑。马洛里垂着双眼，一动不动，在喉咙里隐隐地哽咽着。邦德为他的反应感到又怜爱，又逗乐。  
  
“长官。我是不是让你不好意思了？”  
  
马洛里迅速抬起头：“我可没这么觉得。”  
  
“你有。你就是不想承认。”  
  
马洛里眯起双眼，凑过来在他嘴唇上轻咬了一下，在邦德吃痛的时候抽掉他的领结，剥去了他的衬衫。詹姆斯吸了口气，仍不免有那么些点害羞。马洛里露出忍俊不禁的表情，安抚地亲了他一下，说：“别担心。”  
  
月光里，邦德低头看着施瓦茨科普夫和基弗留在他身上的伤痕。马洛里的手轻柔地自那些起伏的伤疤上拂过，问道：“疼吗？”  
  
他的眼眶忽然泛起热意。邦德点点头，又摇摇头。马洛里的神情温柔下来。他搂过邦德的腰，将他抱到怀里，开始挨个亲吻那些伤痕。  
  
“有时候你真叫我生气。”马洛里说，“老是想着要保护我，可我比你年长，应该是我保护你才对。”说完之后，他开始猛烈地亲他，几乎有些凶狠，带着惩罚的意味。在他怀中，詹姆斯感到幸福极了，实际上，幸福得都要飘起来了。他从未奢望过这样的场景。  
  
他们站起身，往床上走去，险些被散落的衣服绊倒。躺到床上的时候，邦德搂住他的脖子，着迷地在他身上抚摸，腰线处格外流畅漂亮，覆盖着一层薄薄的、柔韧的肌肉。马洛里始终隐忍着反应，只时不时微微扬起脖子，露出颤动的喉结。  
  
邦德凝望着他，月光似一层纱雾在他们之间飘荡，他恍然间犹如隔世。记忆里那个冰冷又遥远的人此刻正低垂着双眼，目光流露出信任与珍视。他看着马洛里打开抽屉，取出了什么香膏一样的东西：“转过去。”  
  
邦德摇了摇头：“我想看着你。”  
  
马洛里的双眼一黯，接着倾身过来吻他，同时旋开香膏的盖子。在阵阵幽香里，他感到有一根指头探到他身后，试探地钻进他的身体。他感到一阵绞痛，不由得皱起眉。马洛里别开他的额发，亲了亲他光洁的额头，低声道：“放松些。”  
  
邦德点点头，汗水滚进眼眶，他眼前一片模糊。马洛里的动作很小心，等他完全适应了，才探进第二根、第三根手指。拂过某个地方的时候，邦德猛地一抖，陌生的快感犹如春雷击中他年轻的身体。他揪住了床单。  
  
“嘘。没事的。”马洛里吻着他的指节，再次触碰了那个地方。邦德咬住嘴唇，咽下一声呻吟。手指抽了出去。马洛里抱起他，将他半搂在怀中，慢慢地顶了进去。  
  
一开始只有火热的疼痛。邦德颤抖着，禁不住呜咽出声。马洛里耐心地等待着他，在他身上来回地爱抚，又握住那有些疲软的器官。渐渐地，他感到被充盈的餍足。马洛里动了一下，快感来得又急又猛，他差点喊叫出声。  
  
马洛里撑起身，将他的两只手按在枕头旁边，同他十指相扣。他缓缓地开始动弹，轻柔而悠长，浅浅地自那一点上擦过。邦德很快便受不住地哆嗦起来，低低地哽咽着，在他身上胡乱地磨蹭，蓝眼睛里满是渴望。马洛里亲了他一下，接着又深又快地抽送起来。邦德紧紧攀附着他，将脑袋埋进他的肩膀。  
  
恍然间，他像是又回到了他们初见的那一天，他看到马洛里站在特别行动处的办公室里，那双盛满过去的眼睛遥遥地朝他望过来。他蓦然被爱与柔情所淹没了。马洛里注意到的时候，他已经用手捂住了脸，发出低不可闻的轻轻啜泣。  
  
“怎么了？”马洛里柔声问，“很痛？”  
  
邦德摇摇头：“我只是……只是太高兴了。”  
  
马洛里怔住了片刻，随即吻了吻他的下颌，动作柔缓下来。他搂住邦德，那毫无保留的亲密，让他的心尖都在战栗。就着环抱住他的姿势，马洛里最后顶弄了几下，深戳在他体内，就那样释放了。他用手帮特工套弄着，微凉的液体喷溅而出，邦德瘫软下来，轻轻地叹息着，高潮过的身体泛着柔软的疼痛。  
  
马洛里在他身边躺了下来，从桌上捡起一块软布，擦拭着他们俩，接着拉起被子。邦德凝望着他，忽然间露出笑容，有些恍恍惚惚地说：“我真是个幸运的人。”  
  
马洛里亲了亲他湿润的睫毛：“不，”他说，“我才是幸运的那一个。”  
  
此时此刻，德国的北非军团正在开赴前线的路上，准备支援摇摇欲坠的意大利。距离那场改变世界的可怕的战争的结束，还有遥遥无期的四年。然而日后当数不清的悲怆朝他袭来时，邦德却永远记得那个晚上，记得爱与深情是怎样在战火连天的岁月里喷薄而出，成为他的勇气与希望。


	11. 诱敌

1941年4月  
  
英国 布里斯托  
  
  
  
他的手在石壁上逡巡着。终于，他找到了。在埃文峡谷那陡峭的斜坡下，隐藏着一个破旧的石头入口。休·伊文思收起克里夫顿镇的地图，尝试推了一下面前那扇小铁门。它吱嘎地打开了，露出里面黑洞洞的隧道。在暖春的霞光里，他站直身体，谛听着山脚背后港口的汽笛声，继而往隧道里走去。  
  
这条连接着峡谷底部与山顶的铁路在1934年被正式废弃。战争爆发后，镇上的居民将它当做了临时避难所。它的下半部分则被英国广播公司征用，负责安置一个交响乐团。两个月前，交响乐团搬到了贝德福德，隧道被重新设计成了广播室。  
  
伊文思一手举着手电筒，一手摸了摸怀里那个细小的纸筒。那上面有着布莱切利庄园截获的最新情报。他的任务就是将纸筒交给广播室的工作人员，当晚，他们会将情报用不同语言，广播给法国、比利时、荷兰还有数不清的仍在敌占区生活的人们。对于那些人来说，来自英国电台的声音是那黑暗岁月里唯一的希望。  
  
“要塞”已经近在咫尺，它位于隧道底部，与公共防空洞之间隔着一层上锁的密门，里面有餐厅、休息室、广播发射室等等。伊文思抬起手，准备敲门。  
  
他太专注于回想暗号，以至于没有听到身后有人朝他走来。一根绳索突然从后面勒住了他的脖子。手电筒哐啷一声掉在地上。伊文思瞪大眼睛，用手指抠住绳子，疯狂地挣扎着，可它越勒越紧，像是镶在了他脖子上一样。他的脸憋得通红，身体渐渐疲软下去……  
  
从“要塞”里传来人的声音，绳索突然放松了。伊文思以肘部狠击身后的人，听到对方哽住了。那声音令他呆呆地睁大眼睛。借着掉在地上的手电筒的光，他看清了那人的长相。  
  
“你！”他惊愕地叫道，“是你！”  
  
噗。  
  
伊文思低下头去，过了一会儿才意识到，那是子弹穿进血肉的声音。他扯开衣襟，只见苍白的胸膛上，一颗弹孔正往外汩汩涌着黑红的血。他怀着不甘，再次朝那人恨恨地伸手，还没等碰到对方，就倒下了。临死前最后看到的情景，是那个叛徒从他怀中抽出纸筒，用一根火柴点燃了它。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德在明亮的阳光里睁开眼睛。他发现，马洛里已经醒了，正背靠着一个枕头，一边吸烟，一边读《每日邮报》。头版上印着英军撤出班加西的消息。隆美尔的军队在北非势如破竹，很快昔兰尼加也要守不住了。  
  
邦德翻了个身，侧躺着，凝望着晨曦中马洛里的面容，他的心倏地被温柔填满了。距离那场庆祝会已经过去了两个月，回想起那天发生的事情，他还是会沉醉在难以置信的喜悦里。那种情感像一团光芒万丈的火焰，在他胸膛中长久燃烧，给他以温暖的慰藉。有时候他是那么高兴，浑身都觉得轻飘飘的。  
  
马洛里合上报纸，看着他，温和地笑了。他俯身在邦德的额头上轻轻吻了一下：“早上好。”  
  
令他仍旧觉得不可思议的是，有时候马洛里竟然能如此温柔，与那个平常遥远又疏离的他判若两人。想到这里，他不禁低低地笑了。马洛里抚摸他头发的手微微一顿，问道：“怎么了？”  
  
“我只是不敢相信，”邦德回答，“我以为得到你是不可能的事。”  
  
马洛里的眼睛在晨光里辉闪着，他什么也没说，这是低下头亲吻他。邦德心头充满了一种餍足与温情，他缩了一缩，钻到马洛里怀中，感到对方屈起有力的手臂，揽住他的脊背。每当这时，邦德都会觉得，这世上再没有什么值得烦忧或是害怕的东西。  
  
他们互相环抱着，亲昵地躺了一会儿。电话响了。马洛里不得不翻身下床，披上一件衣服，走去拿起听筒。他的表情变得愈发沉重，最后甚至僵硬了起来。  
  
“发生什么事了？”他一挂断电话，邦德就问。  
  
“伊文思死了。”  
  
邦德坐在那里，瞠目结舌：“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“他去布里斯托给英国广播公司的人送情报，结果死在了广播室门口。发现他的人说，他脖子上有勒痕，但却是死于胸前的枪伤，”马洛里说，“情报也不见了。”  
  
“你认为是叛徒干的？”  
  
“只有这一个可能性。”  
  
马洛里在床边坐下来，深深地叹息着。邦德明白，他又要给伊文思的父母写信了。他之前见过那对夫妇，他们都是善良友好的人。他在想他们该如何承受这个噩耗。有片刻，他坐在那里，心头也被悲伤注满了。他回想起自己在阿里赛格时和伊文思共度的岁月。他们是一同训练过的战友，可现在，他再也不会亲眼看到战争结束的那一天了……  
  
马洛里在书桌前坐了下来，取出纸和笔。邦德看着他眼窝下深深的阴影，心中一阵绞痛：“长官，”他说，“都有多少人知道这次行动？”  
  
“整个特别行动处的人，”马洛里说，他在口袋里翻了翻，找出一串钥匙，“在玻璃隔间后头是档案柜，你如果想找，就去找吧。不过，我昨天已经把每个人的档案都看过了，没有找出什么疑点。”  
  
邦德接过钥匙，从衣帽钩上拿起他的风衣。炽亮的阳光里，马洛里的眉眼低垂着，许久，他轻声道：“詹姆斯，答应我一定要注意安全。”邦德注意到，他的右手再次细微地颤抖起来。他已经发现，那是他在压抑着激烈情绪时的表现。他穿上大衣，走过去在他嘴唇上啄了一下：“我会没事的，长官。”  
  
马洛里痉挛地搂紧他，接着被迫放开了。邦德将钥匙揣进口袋，下了楼。  
  
  
  
  
  
这是个宁静的周末，圣埃尔明酒店人烟寥寥，偌大的办公厅里只有阳光在肆无忌惮地四处弥散。埃尔温生病请假了，波兰工程师也不知所踪。邦德关上门，深吸了口气，往玻璃隔间后头走去。在那里伫立着一个高高的边角生锈的铁柜。他拿出钥匙串，找到那一把，打开了门。  
  
扑面而来一阵灰尘，令他呛咳出声，揉着模糊的泪眼。邦德拂去那些尘埃，注视着眼前塞满文件的一个个隔间。他搬来一个凳子，坐了下来。  
  
下午五点的时候，邦德翻完了最后一份档案，已然头昏脑涨。特别行动处雇佣的特工多是具有语言天赋的外国人，他们来自波兰、比利时、法国、捷克，偶尔他也会扫过一两个苏联人的名字。这些档案俱是完美无缺，的确没有任何疑点。  
  
他坐在那里，沉思着。曼斯菲尔德夫人的话在他耳边骤然回响：“无论他是谁，他一定恨透了英国。”谁会对英国恨之入骨呢？特别行动处里不可能有德国人……  
  
他呆呆地望着眼前的文件，忽然间想到了。是啊，他怎么会没想到这个可能性呢？他站起身，往楼下走去，在街上招了招手，叫了一辆出租车。  
  
“去哪里？”司机将一只手伸到车窗外，抖了抖烟灰。  
  
邦德坐进后座，怀着一种自信，低声道：“去移民署。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“什么叫没办法？”  
  
“如您所见，先生，我们没办法满足您的要求。”  
  
邦德简直不敢相信他听到的。他出示了自己特别行动处的证件，可移民署的那人依然不为所动。那年轻人把长着粉刺的脸埋在一堆厚厚的单据里，不理会他了，邦德压抑着怒气道：“你明不明白这件事的重要性？这事关英国的国家安全。”  
  
“我明白，先生，”那年轻人分辩道，“可是你瞧，你想找的资料先前已经被人销毁了。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”  
  
“哎呀，已经快有十多年了，那可能是一九二八年的事情吧？有人半夜砸破移民署的窗子，销毁了很多资料，还把执勤的哨兵给杀了。当时这案子闹得人尽皆知——”  
  
“失窃的是哪一部分的资料呢？”  
  
那人转过身去，用钥匙打开身后的黑色柜门，给他展示那上面贴着标签的各个分区。他指了指“爱尔兰”、“比利时”和“意大利”那一行，说道：“这三个区域受损最为严重。我们失去了大概从一九二五到一九二八年间关于这几个国家的人移民英国的所有资料。”  
  
“你们至今也没抓到罪犯，是吗？”  
  
他摇摇头，面露遗憾，重又坐了下来。邦德谢过了他，往门外走去。春风沙沙作响，他走到几棵橡树投下的阴影里，沉浸在思绪中。他取出烟盒，点燃一支烟，浅浅地吸了一口。等烟头燃尽时，他蓦然有了一个想法。  
  
他回到家时，马洛里已经睡下了，桌上放着一封写好的信。邦德静悄悄地脱掉衣服，坐到床上，拂开他的额发，亲了亲他蹙起的眉头。马洛里动了一下，往他掌心里蹭去，流露出对他毫无掩饰的眷恋。邦德咽下酸楚，吻着他，悄声说：“别担心，长官，我已经有办法了。”  
  
马洛里含糊地问：“什么？”  
  
邦德只是浅笑道：“快睡吧。”接着爬上床，搂住了他。窗外，月光澄明如洗，深蓝的夜空星斗璀璨。  
  
  
  
  
  
第二天伦敦下了雨，上班的时候，邦德取出事先藏在怀里的那张纸，故意在走进办公室时，将鞋跟重重地磕在地板上。“长官，”他大声对马洛里说，“布莱切利庄园截获了一条来自爱尔兰的情报。”  
  
差不多所有人都抬头看他，只除了埃尔温——他趴在桌子上睡得正香。邦德继续道：“情报上说， ‘今晚五点，考文顿花园’。就是这样。”  
  
马洛里皱起眉：“可是，这条情报对我们来说毫无用处。特别情报处跟爱尔兰没有任何关系。”  
  
“我只是觉得您可能觉得这挺好玩，”他耸耸肩，“毕竟这听着像是某种接头暗语。”  
  
马洛里扬起眉毛：“我认为比起爱尔兰人，眼下德国人才是头号问题。你不觉得吗，邦德先生？”  
  
“当然，长官。”  
  
“赶紧去工作吧。”  
  
邦德在自己的办公桌前坐下来，擦了擦上面的灰。埃尔温这才徐徐醒了过来，揉着惺忪的睡眼：“发生什么了？”  
  
“没什么，就是有爱尔兰人发来情报，说考文特花园五点半，”邦德回答，“你继续睡吧。”  
  
埃尔温打了个哈欠，又趴了回去。邦德忽然问道：“埃尔温，我那天忽然想起我在剑桥贝利奥尔学院的时候了。”  
  
埃尔温“嗯”了一声。  
  
“我想起牛津我也去过。你记不记得那个圣埃德蒙学院旁边的小酒吧？”  
  
“噢，”埃尔温露出怀念的笑容，但依旧睡眼朦胧，“都是好时光哪。”  
  
邦德也笑了。他用微微发颤的手搬出打字机，准备破译今天的情报。破译完之后，他来到玻璃隔间里，将打字纸递给马洛里，接着趁人不注意，轻轻在他额角吻了一下。  
  
四点半的时候，邦德绕过托腾汉姆宫路，往新莫尔登大街走去。新莫尔登大街35号。接着倾斜的暮色，他看清了那栋公寓楼下那些漂亮的月桂树。他绕过一丛带尖刺的野莓，走向三楼。撬锁的工具就揣在他口袋里，沉甸甸的。  
  
他只花了三分钟，锁就啪一声弹开了，露出一幢陈旧的小公寓。天花板看样子渗过水，微微卷边，地板上也长着霉点。邦德打开灯，环视着四周拥挤的环境。地上、桌上堆满了各种各样的文件，柜子上有一把枪；一些上了年头的书本摊开在柜子上，当中布满他看不懂的文字。  
  
邦德的心感到了一阵复杂的、纠结的痛楚。他咬住手电筒，目光锁定在客厅角落的那个保险柜上。他掏出撬锁工具，握住那个沉重的黄铜锁头。  
  
打开它比想象中的费了点功夫。邦德在衣摆上擦了擦生疼的、出汗的手指，打开柜门。那里面有一叠泛黄的纸。他取出它们来，发现那是一摞信件。它们多是以别的语言写就的，只除了一封：  
  
  
  
 _亲爱的奥利恩：  
  
  
  
我一切都好，倒是你，你什么时候能回来看看我呀？我想你想得不得了。另外，你有没有联络过你父亲？我知道你恨他，可他毕竟是你唯一的亲人。  
  
  
  
_

_艾弗婶婶_

  
  
  
  
邦德凝视着那个名字，手从起皱的信纸上那浅蓝的墨水上划过。他毫不怀疑，这叠信或许是这个房间里能证明主人真实身份的唯一的物件。其它的，他想，想必已经和1928年移民署那些被烧毁的文件一道，消失在火焰中了……  
  
他迅速拍了一封电报给M，接着继续翻看起那叠信纸。  
  
“把它放下。”  
  
身后那个声音响起的时候，邦德悚然一惊，接着转过头去。  
  
埃尔温·克莱门特站在门口，打开了手枪的保险。


	12. 晓梦

1920年6月  
  
爱尔兰 利林布里奇  
  
  
  
位于卡洛郡的利林布里奇是一个风景如画的小村庄。在那里，巴洛河逶迤地沿着峡谷流淌，山丘绿草如茵，鲜花盛放。春风降临时，田垄麦浪滚滚，宛如活生生的黄金。斯威尼一家就住在河流蜿蜒而过的地方，正对着巴里摩恩城堡那庄严的废墟。  
  
在八岁生日的头一天晚上，奥利恩·斯威尼躺在河谷边上的草丛里，凝视着头顶的星斗。在他出生的那天夜里，猎户星座也如这天一般闪闪发亮，因此他们用俄里翁的名字命名他。  
  
“这孩子以后会成为一个出色的猎手。”艾弗婶婶说。  
  
每到这时，母亲会用溺爱的眼神看着他，说：“奥利恩想做什么都行。”  
  
他坐起来，星光下沉睡的城堡像个怪异的猛兽。一股厌烦之情蓦地涌上心头，使他跑回屋里，摇醒了母亲。“妈，妈，”他小声地叫道，“我想去伦敦。”  
  
她起先没有作声，接着哭了起来：“你是要学你父亲呀， 是不是？”他以为她会打他，但他只是用肮脏的睡裙擦着眼睛，“你也要丢下我。”  
  
1916年，当共和派在复活节起义中宣布《爱尔兰共和国宣言》之后，老康纳·斯威尼离开了爱尔兰，远赴伦敦，从此一去不回。据曾经到过威斯敏斯特的、村里的医生说，他在那里迅速找到了好几个情妇。母亲从此一蹶不振，可奥利恩对父亲没有仇恨，只有一种隐隐的憧憬，和理解。谁不想去白金汉宫，去莱斯特广场转转呢？这样的想法，他是不敢说出口的。他知道托马斯·麦克田（注：新芬党科克市市长）和“飞行纵队”，也知道村里怎么对待那些崇拜英国的人。  
  
“要去舔国王的屁股啦！”他们这么说。  
  
他去过的最远的地方是蒂珀雷里郡，那是他七岁生日的时候。他和姐姐妮雅芙在草丛里玩摔角，听母亲讲芬恩·麦克库尔和费奥纳骑士团（注：出自凯尔特传说）的故事。他在她的歌声中入睡：“当微风吹过林间沼泽，掀起金色的麦浪......”  
  
次日清晨，奥利恩醒得很早。他哥哥利亚姆特意从都柏林赶了回来，前来为他庆祝生日。母亲用野莓和生奶油为他做了一个蛋糕，妮雅芙伴着《城镇的繁星》跳起了爱尔兰踢踏舞。很快，参加庆祝的人越来越多，男人们开始玩曲棍球，女孩把双脚伸进清澈的河水里。  
  
利亚姆走到他身边，吸着烟卷。“都柏林有人想转让我一家五金铺，”他说，“等你长大了可以来帮忙。”  
  
他低下头，不吭一声。利亚姆脸色一沉：“我知道你在偷偷学英语，看英国人写的书。你要当叛徒不成？”  
  
奥利恩倔强地抬起头：“我想去伦敦。”  
  
利亚姆搡了他一把，他跌倒在草丛里。土地在震动着。他突然听到了一阵遥远的马蹄声，接着一切突然混乱起来。几个英国士兵突然出现在视野里，端着上了刺刀的恩菲尔德步枪，嘴里大声吼叫着。  
  
“站到墙根那里去！不许动弹！说你呢！”  
  
男人们抛下球棍，站到石灰屋檐下面。“站过去！”他冲利亚姆咆哮着。奥利恩哆嗦着，往墙根走去，就在这时，他感到哥哥猛地推了他一把，将他推进了黑暗的屋里。母亲捂住嘴，打开一只竹编筐，将他塞了进去。  
  
他碰了一鼻子煤灰，强忍着呛咳的冲动。在外头，英国士兵还在大叫大嚷。“帝国国防法，禁止一切集会，你们这些爱尔兰猪！”他吼叫的声音是那么大，一个人的帽子都掉到了地上，“我要姓名、住址、职业。从你开始！”  
  
“卡勒姆·希利，农民……”  
  
他一个个地问下去，一张胖脸涨得通红。到利亚姆了，他一声不吭。英国士兵眯起眼睛，他把刺刀一直端到利亚姆下颌前头。  
  
“名字！”  
  
利亚姆抬起头，接着在英国士兵脚边啐了一口。英国士兵咆哮起来，三个人抓住利亚姆，将他按到地上。领头的那个挥起拳头。他一拳下去，白花花的牙齿伴随着鲜血飞溅了出来，接着是母亲撕心裂肺的哭声。  
  
奥利恩蜷缩在竹筐里，浑身发抖。“我打死你这个爱尔兰佬。”英国士兵吼叫着，利亚姆已经满脸是血。他们又是打，又是踢，很快，他哥哥再也不动弹了。几个英国人抓住他的领子，把他扔到了小河里。  
  
母亲尖叫着，冲了上去，他们骂她贱货，狠狠给了她一枪托。她晕了过去。男人们最后都被带走了，妮雅芙被剪去了头发，光秃秃的头皮上，鲜血已经干涸了。她坐在那里，不住地流泪。  
  
奥利恩睡着了，在夜晚的时候被哭声惊醒了。他看到白天那个领头的英国士兵跨过门槛，朝妮雅芙的床铺走来。他用那只肮脏的沾满血的手捂住她的嘴，像摁住一只野鹅那样掐住她光滑的脖颈，接着撕开了她的粗布裙子。当那姑娘的母亲从背后走过来，试图与他搏斗的时候，他干脆地用刺刀给了她一下，捅进她的心窝，她就像一袋土豆那样倒下去，再也不动弹了。他紧接着俯下身去……  
  
他没有看到的是，屋里摆着的那只巨大的竹编筐的缝隙里，露着一双圆睁的大眼睛，眼泪正止不住地从中流淌下来，恰似那巴洛河水。  
  
  
  
  
  
有很长时间，谁也没有说话，最终是埃尔温，或者说奥利恩·斯威尼先动弹了一下，朝他走来，明晃晃的灯光落在他那浅茶色的眼睛里：“我好奇你是怎么发现的。”  
  
“牛津没有圣埃德蒙学院，也没有小酒吧。”邦德说，“当然，在那之前你就说错过一次。我当时还以为是你发烧了，脑袋不清楚。现在想来，”他拼命回想着，“你当时根本没有受伤吧。”  
  
“不错。那把刀是可以伸缩的。”  
  
邦德顿了顿，继续道，“我接着想起来，那次任务之所以失败，是因为我的枪里没有子弹。那把枪正是你递给我的。伊文思遇刺的时候，你又正好不在特别行动处……”  
  
埃尔温露出一丝意义不明的微笑：“你很聪明，詹姆斯。故意把我引开，溜到我家里，你的小把戏，连我都上当了。当我第一次见到你的时候，就有这种感觉。如果哪天我露了馅，那一定是因为你。”  
  
“我就把这当做是赞扬了。”邦德说。  
  
埃尔温走近了几步：“你一定相当惊讶吧。”  
  
邦德苦涩地道：“我曾真的把你当做过朋友。”  
  
埃尔温抿住嘴唇，没有说话。邦德望着他，突然明白过来：“当时在军队里……是你背叛了M，是不是？”  
  
埃尔温不置可否。邦德感到心里有什么崩塌了，他咬住牙，一句话也说不出来，额角的血管突突直跳。“你自己对我说，他对你很好，”他说，“你怎么能这么做？”  
  
埃尔温恨恨地笑了：“我不喜欢纳粹，我只是希望英国一败涂地。”他紧接着，用低沉的、平静的声音，讲述起了属于奥利恩·斯威尼的过往。如今，距离他的八岁生日已经过去了整整二十年，可当他回忆起的时候，他仿佛又看见了那绿色的山峦，和金色的滚滚麦浪……一股强烈的乡愁忽然使他欲哭无泪。1928年，他如愿以偿来到伦敦，却是为了加入爱尔兰共和军。在他们的指导下，他杀死了第一个英国人，是个移民署的脸庞圆圆的哨兵。他用布擦干净匕首，接着突然哭了起来。那是他自八岁生日以来第一次嚎啕大哭，他感到彻骨的孤独与痛苦，像烟雾那样在心中徘徊。  
  
他知道父亲在白厅有些人脉，可他不想去找他。幼时的憧憬早已破灭，他像恨英国人一般恨着他的生父。在爱尔兰共和军的帮助下，他烧掉了自己的移民记录，烧掉了作为奥利恩·斯威尼的一切。他为自己选了一个新名字，接着用伪造的文件加入了英国军队。他和爱尔兰游击队学到的本领很快使他脱颖而出，得到情报机构的青睐。  
  
他在军队里遇到了加雷斯·马洛里，他是他遇到的最好的英国人。就在那时，他那颗叛徒的心动摇了。可是最终，是爱尔兰共和军领袖的一句话将他拉了回来，拉回到矢志不渝毁灭英国的道路上。  
  
对方说：爱尔兰的河水是咸的，因为那是爱尔兰人的眼泪……  
  
在他面前，邦德麻木地凝视着他，那双透蓝的眼睛里仍旧满是失望。往事一幕幕地回溯过来，在他心中轧下深深的裂痕。他用喘不过来气的声音说：“五月份，是你们的人假装成士兵，试图阻拦我，是不是？”  
  
埃尔温点点头：“他也是共和军的人。当时我已经先一步让德国人送回了英国，那是他们给我的第一个任务——”他露出意有所指的笑，“他们非常喜欢他，觉得他漂亮。他们本来想把他……”  
  
他撇撇嘴，省去了接下来的内容。邦德浑身都在哆嗦，强忍着扑上去的冲动：“我在巴黎的时候……也是你，对不对？”  
  
埃尔温无所谓地耸耸肩：“是我。那天要不是马洛里一直在我旁边，我找不到机会给他们拍电报，你的任务根本不会成功。”  
  
“他那么信任你，”邦德的声音在发颤，“而你……”  
  
埃尔温忽然露出残忍的表情：“你知不知道，当年他得知有人背叛他时，是什么反应？他竟然哭了。你是没见过他哭的样子，那真叫人心疼，”他说，“可我只觉得快乐，我兴奋得不得了，这么长时间以来，我终于让一个英国人受了苦。”他越说越激动，身子都在哆嗦。  
  
愤怒让邦德的声音都是哑的：“他又对你做过什么？”  
  
“我不在乎，”埃尔温吼道，“英国人没有一个是无辜的。”  
  
他又走近了一步，已经近在咫尺。“詹姆斯，”他轻声说，“我很抱歉。”  
  
接着他猛地抡起枪托，给了邦德一下。特工感到一阵锥心刺骨的剧痛，接着就什么都不知道了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他醒来的时候，壁炉里的火光熊熊燃烧着。邦德坐起身，痛得缩了一下，伸手在后脑勺上摸到了黏糊糊的鲜血。那一下用足了力气，埃尔温肯定以为能打死他……他战栗着，坐在那里，发现那叠信纸不见了。它们正和所有埃尔温能找到的文件一起，在壁火中化为灰烬。  
  
他龇牙咧嘴地爬了起来，咬着牙迈出一步，抹去流进眼眶的鲜血。埃尔温会去了哪里？他呆呆地环视四周，目光落在电报机上，猛然睁大眼睛，浑身感到了一阵冷意。  
  
邦德下了楼，叫了一辆车，直奔摄政公园。到了地方之后，他连车门都没关，就奔上房前的台阶，接着脚不沾地地冲上二楼。就在那里，他看到了，埃尔温用一把枪指着马洛里，后者显得很镇定，但是脸色苍白。  
  
“噢，詹姆斯，”埃尔温露出遗憾的表情，“我还以为你已经死了呢。瞧瞧你的样子。”  
  
邦德抹了抹脸上的血，把手背到身后，悄悄打开了手枪保险。  
  
“我们说到哪儿来了？噢，对了，”埃尔温转向马洛里，继续道，“你问我后不后悔，我现在告诉你：我一点也不。”  
  
他端详着马洛里的脸，几乎有些好奇地问：“你难道一点也不生气？”  
  
马洛里用平静的声音说：“我怜悯你。”  
  
埃尔温的脸扭曲起来。他把手枪胡乱地挥舞着，吼道：“你们英国佬就喜欢这一套，道貌岸然，”他接着露出狞笑，“你知道吗，你活该让德国人折磨，真可惜他们没怎么玩弄——”  
  
马洛里一声不吭，只是脸色惨白。埃尔温抬起枪口，说道：“不过，都结束了。你死去之后，特别行动处将不复存在，”他昂起头，脸上露出仇恨与骄傲，“而那都是因为我。”  
  
他举起枪，想起什么似的，又对邦德说：“再说，你们本来也是要被绞死的。我看到你亲他啦，詹姆斯。我该说什么好呢？你们可真是英勇无畏哪。”  
  
他对准马洛里的心口，开枪了。  
  
有一会儿功夫，房间里静默无声，埃尔温瞪大眼睛，看着自己的枪。那把原先放在柜子顶上的枪。他紧接着意识到了——枪里没有子弹。  
  
“你当初就是这样卸掉我枪里的子弹，是不是？”邦德笑了，他把一直背在身后的手举到眼前，张开掌心。噼里啪啦，一堆黄铜弹头掉在了地板上，清脆有声。  
  
埃尔温猛地扑了过来。  
  
邦德开枪了。他开了一枪、两枪、三枪，埃尔温的身体抽搐着，跪倒下去，痉挛地抓住胸口的衣服。邦德来到他头顶上方，凝视着那对茶色的眼珠。血沫从埃尔温唇角涌了出来，那一刻，邦德真心实意地感到了一阵揪痛——他真的将他当做推心置腹的同伴。他从没想过会有这么一天。他杀死的明明只是一个罪该万死的叛徒......  
  
“说来也奇怪，”埃尔温呛咳着鲜血，说道，“我其实真的去牛津看过。”  
  
他转动着眼珠，嘴角忽然向上掀起，犹要微笑一般：  
  
“能死在你手里，我很……”  
  
话尚未出口，他最后抽动了一下，不动了。奥利恩·斯威尼死了，那对茶色的眼珠再也看不到爱尔兰的河流与青山。邦德站在他身边，久久地凝望着那张脸，接着腿一软跪在了地上。他丢掉手枪，任由马洛里从身后搂住他，亲吻着他的头发。  
  
“没事了，”邦德听到他轻声地说，“都没事了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 开头英军袭击爱尔兰村庄的场景借鉴自电影《风吹麦浪》。
> 
> 2\. “爱尔兰的河水是咸的，因为那是爱尔兰人的眼泪”是一句流传网络的俗语。我没有找到出处，等找到了补上orz
> 
> 3\. 贝利奥尔学院是牛津的，圣埃德蒙学院是剑桥的。邦德正好把它们反了过来。


	13. 远行

1941年4月  
  
英国 伦敦  
  
  
  
稍晚些的时候，他躺在床上，耳边是远方朦胧的爆炸声。他在黑暗中凝视着自己的双手——它们在颤抖。从什么时候开始，它们对于杀戮已经如此熟稔了呢？不是这样的，他在内心绝望地辩驳，我只是杀死了一个罪该万死的叛徒。可当他一闭上眼睛，那些人的亡魂便聚积在眼前，挥之不散。  
  
一双手从身后拥住了他：“别再想了。”  
  
詹姆斯低声问：“你恨他吗？”  
  
短暂的沉默。马洛里回答道：“他已经得到了应有的惩罚。”  
  
邦德吞咽了一下：“只要一想到他背叛过你，我就只恨让他死得太痛快了。”  
  
他突然间狂怒起来，一发不可收拾。马洛里抚摸着他的头发，那双眼睛平静而哀伤。  
  
“詹姆斯，”他说，“有时候，人不能总惦记着自己所失去的，而是该多想想自己拥有的。”  
  
“我只是……”邦德哽住了。只要想到马洛里曾经被迫经受的，想到他曾经有多么绝望，多么悲伤，身边却一个人都没有，他就感到天崩地裂一样的心痛。当又一颗炸弹在不远处发出怒吼时，邦德坐了起来：“我想下去透透气。”  
  
马洛里默许了，伸手去拿外衣。他们像做贼一样跑下楼梯，来到外面的空地上。在他们头顶，米字旗在树梢飘扬，半空中硝烟滚滚。他们往摄政公园走去，路过裹着睡衣往防空洞走去的市民，那些被火光偶尔照亮的一张张脸庞空洞而惨白。走近了，他们忽然听到一阵音乐声，在灰暗的夜色中轻灵地颤动着。  
  
婆娑树影中，邦德看清了那位音乐家的身躯，站在摄政公园废弃的喷泉旁边，像棵白桦树似的挺得笔直。月光照耀在他花白的头发，和他手中的小提琴琴弦上。轰隆一声，土地震动起来，可音乐家的身姿仍旧岿然不动。他忘我地演奏着。随着琴弓一次次滑过琴马，乐音飘向被防空火力点亮的夜空……  
  
他音乐家周围，人群在逐渐聚拢。邦德感到马洛里走近了，呼吸拂过他的发梢：“你愿不愿意……？”  
  
邦德转过身，不明就里。不等他说什么，马洛里已经握住他的一只手，揽过他的腰，强迫他转了个圈。邦德的呼吸卡在了喉咙里：“他们会看到的。”  
  
“让他们看去吧。”马洛里固执道。良久，邦德放松下来。他有很多年没有跳过舞了，在马洛里面前，他仿佛又成了多年前刚踏入剑桥的那个学生，强自镇定着，内心却不知所措。他们在《卡农》的优美旋律中，在柔软的草坪上转了一圈又一圈，几次险些撞在树上。  
  
当音乐家开始奏起《天佑吾王》的时候，马洛里停了下来。  
  
邦德凝视着他，接着仰头吻了上去。他吻得是那样忘情，那样绝望，只觉心都要给剖开了。可以肯定的是，他这辈子再也不会这样去爱一个人。分开之后，马洛里问：“等战争结束了，你想做什么？”  
  
“如果情报部门还需要我的话，”邦德回答，“我就继续在那里工作。当然，我想先去趟瑞士，看看阿尔卑斯山。那是我母亲的故乡。你呢，长官？”  
  
马洛里出神地看着他身后的地方，接着说：“我会去过最普通的生活。做个农民，大概。或者去养蜜蜂……”  
  
邦德看着有些忍俊不禁，也许是在想象马洛里做农民的样子。那之后，他蓦然感到了一阵悲哀。战争已经磨灭了马洛里对未来生活的全部憧憬与激情，他已经太累、太累，以至于只想要退出。邦德拉过他，在黑暗的树荫里一遍遍吻着他，说道：“我会陪着你的，无论是去到哪里……”  
  
一颗炸弹尖啸着在几英里外的街区炸开了，火灰呛得人睁不开眼睛。马洛里紧紧搂着他，接着道：“我们回去吧。”他们上了楼，躺到床上，吻得难舍难分。邦德微喘着，任由马洛里解开他的衬衫。那双手正在剥去他的盔甲，他却从未觉得如此安全过。当他闭上双眼，他甚至可以假装他们就身处和平年代，而硝烟离他们很远很远。  
  
  
  
  
  
邦德以为埃尔温带来的麻烦已经和他的尸体一道被清扫干净了，事实却令他措手不及。第一个麻烦就是，埃尔温在打晕他之后，十分细心地烧毁了所有能被拿来当做证据的文件，如今地球上没有一张纸片能够证明，他就是特别行动处那个罪大恶极的叛徒。第二个麻烦随着休·道尔顿部长的造访，在五月份的一个中午施施然到来了。  
  
“什么叫不予批准？”  
  
“事情就是这样。白厅驳回了我们的经费申请。”  
  
“但是丘吉尔先生——”  
  
“南斯拉夫和希腊军队接连投降的事情让他忙得要命，根本没空管我们的事了。”  
  
邦德看了一眼马洛里。道尔顿推门而入的时候，他们正在讨论一桩捣毁比利时安特卫普交通系统的任务。而他们需要一架远比眼下这架只能被称之为破铜烂铁的惠特利更好的飞机。  
  
“皇家空军也表现出不配合，”道尔顿摘下帽子，擦了把额头上的汗，“我想他们是受了白厅某个人的暗示。波特尔跟战时内阁的某个大臣关系一直不错——”  
  
马洛里本来是站着的，这会儿坐下了，颠来倒去地摆弄手里的一支钢笔。邦德明白那是他神经紧张时的表现。  
  
“这该不会是和那个叛徒有关吧？”  
  
道尔顿看了看邦德，接着叹了口气。  
  
“那混蛋有个好爹，你明白吗？他父亲为了这事在白厅闹了很久，你也知道，他在二十年代时就是那个圈子里的一份子了，我觉得白厅是想利用他向新芬党证明， ‘瞧，我们跟爱尔兰人关系很好’……”  
  
他沉重地又落下一声叹息。马洛里露出压抑的、愤怒的表情。  
  
“我们替英国铲除了德国间谍在英国的头号联络人，而这就是我们的报偿，是吗？他们想要什么？”  
  
道尔顿露出了有些为难的神情。他走过去，凑在马洛里耳边说了什么。后者嚯地站了起来。  
  
“你告诉他们，只要我还坐在这个位子上，这事情就绝不可能发生。”  
  
“加雷斯——”  
  
“我说得很清楚了。”  
  
道尔顿捏着手里的帽子，半晌，将它扣到脑袋上，摇摇头离去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
那是个明媚的日子，下午过后，玫瑰色的日暮铺满天空，晚风不疾不徐地掠过圣保罗大教堂的尖顶，拂过泰晤士河的金色波光。邦德对着眼前的简报看了半天，可还是一个字也看不进去。他回头看去。道尔顿又在跟马洛里争辩了，他的上司显得是那样怒不可遏，双眼里简直能喷出火来了。邦德看了一会儿，站起身，往楼下走去。  
  
他点燃一根香烟，深深吸了一口，凝视着空无一人的街道。回首望向圣埃尔明酒店的时候，一股强烈的眷恋忽然间喷薄而出，令他难以自抑。他从不曾对哪个地方有过如此深沉的情感。或许是因为他在这里找到了自己的归宿。  
  
  
  
  
  
马洛里回到家的时候，发觉邦德坐在客厅的沙发里，没开灯，凝视着正对面乔治六世的画像。他脱掉风衣，摘下帽子，朝他走去：“发生什么事了？”  
  
邦德抬起头，恍然地看着他：“没什么，”他说，“你还好吗？”  
  
“我？”马洛里压低声音，“好极了。”  
  
“道尔顿先生又向你发难了吧。”  
  
“没有什么是需要你担心的。”  
  
邦德站了起来，走向餐桌，端起一杯冷茶，又徐徐放下了。“他是不是想我离开？”  
  
马洛里猛地转过身：“没有。”  
  
“得了吧，”邦德自嘲道，“你很清楚，他就是这个意思。”他从茶几上拿起一张纸，走向马洛里，“长官，这是我的辞呈，请您过目。”  
  
有一会儿工夫，客厅里充满了一种可怕的死一样的宁静。咔嚓一声，雷电划过窗外的天空，暴雨倾盆而下。马洛里甚至都没有去接过那张纸。  
  
“好，”良久，他轻声说，“行啊。”  
  
他转身往楼上走去，邦德追了过去，握住他的臂肘，却被猛地甩开了。“长官——”他眼睁睁看着马洛里钻进书房，砰一声关上了门，差点砸到他的脸。咔哒一声，马洛里把门锁上了。  
  
邦德叹了口气，背靠着门板坐了下来，望着手里那张纸。他猜想如果把这张纸顺着门缝滑进去，会不会气得马洛里动手打他。窗外雷电交加，风雨如磬。他渐渐地扛不住睡意，靠着门睡着了。  
  
门突然向内打开的时候，邦德惊醒了，回过头。马洛里从高往下地看着他，双眼里的怒火已经隐隐消逝，只剩下一层黯然：“你想走，就走吧。”  
  
他显得是那么孤独。邦德跳了起来，扑上去搂住了他。“长官，”他说，“我不是要离开你。我只是不得不为特别行动处的未来考虑。”  
  
“什么未来？”马洛里说，“没有你的话算什么未来呢？你是我最优秀的下属。”  
  
邦德强忍酸楚，继续道：“可是没有经费的话，我们就什么也干不了。如果我不走，白厅迟早会找上门来，我不想……”他握住马洛里的手，哑声道，“长官，就这一次，请让我为你承担吧。”  
  
马洛里环住他的脊背，像孩子似的蹭了蹭他，双眼出神地望着地板：“你想去哪里？”  
  
那个答案是早就想好的：“我会去加入皇家海军。”  
  
“为什么是海军？”  
  
“那算是我父亲的遗愿。他曾是一名出色的海员。”  
  
马洛里久久地凝视着他：“他们会送你去前线的。”  
  
邦德故作轻松地笑了笑：“或许吧，也或许会把我送去海军情报处。总之……”  
  
他没说完，因为马洛里再度搂住了他，亲吻他的嘴唇。他们往卧室走去。躺到床上，邦德听着雨水唰棱唰棱拍击在窗户上的声音，低声说：“所以您同意了？”  
  
马洛里苦笑道：“你难道给我别的选择了吗，詹姆斯？”他听着是那么痛苦，邦德感到了一阵愧疚。他抱住马洛里，轻轻亲吻他的眉骨，直到他不再颤抖。“都会没事的，”他喃喃地道，“会没事的……”  
  
在他的安抚下，马洛里渐渐睡着了。他在睡梦中也紧紧握着邦德的手，甚至都挣脱不开。  
  
  
  
第二天，邦德正式递交了辞呈。他可以一直呆到五月底，在此之前做完手上没完成的活计。他在五月中旬乘坐惠灵顿飞机空投去了比利时，炸毁了安特卫普的铁路，使得德军的运输车卡在了通往布鲁塞尔的半路。任务圆满完成后，道尔顿再次向邦德表示了祝贺。  
  
“孩子，我听加雷斯跟我说了，”他紧紧握住邦德的手，“你真是了不起。我会跟海军部打招呼，让他们把你派到军情部门。”  
  
五月底，邦德在征兵表格上填写了自己的名字，并在“海军”那一栏打了勾，在人潮拥挤的队伍中排了将近半个小时，才把表格交给征兵站。那之后，他又参加了体检，以及由海军部八名心理学家设置的测验。他先填了长长的表格，又做了纸笔测验，最后是时常8分钟的面试。  
  
五周之后的一天清晨，一个信封寄到了邦德在查令十字街的公寓，上面写着“为陛下效劳（On His Majesty’s Service)”和“已付清”。邦德拆开信。海军部写道，希望他在三天之内抵达位于德文郡达特茅斯的不列颠皇家海军学院。如果不能按时到达，就会被算作是逃兵。随信附赠有一张代金券，可以在车站兑换一张单程票。  
  
邦德将信看了又看，接着跳进阿斯顿马丁的驾驶室，驱车往摄政公园赶去。晚风掠过他的头发，吹得他的双眼干涩而生疼。他用早前马洛里给他的钥匙打开门，往楼上走去。  
  
他在书房找到了马洛里。邦德把门关上，站在那里，好半天一言不发。马洛里抬起头来：“詹姆斯？”邦德往前走了几步，踉跄了一下，摇摇晃晃地跌到他怀中。  
  
“发生什么事了？”  
  
他把那封信拿出来，马洛里沉默了。慢慢地，他开始轻轻亲吻邦德，柔缓的、羽毛似的轻吻，从他脸颊上拂过。邦德环抱住他，深深地喘息着：“我好想你。”  
  
马洛里露出忧伤的笑容：“你还没走呢。”  
  
“已经开始想啦……”  
  
马洛里搂住他，剥掉他的衬衫，温柔地抚摸他。地毯蹭着皮肤，带来绵密的刺痒。邦德睁大眼睛望着洁白的天花板，在对方顶进来的时候哽咽了一声，用手臂挡住双眼。他尽量不去想将要到来的离别，也不去想这是否就会是永诀。而马洛里只是亲吻他，轻柔地来回抽送，时不时地问他这样是否舒服。邦德茫然地点头，最终忍不住忘情地呜咽出来。他麻木地攀附着他，就那样达到了高峰。  
  
释放过的身体绵软无力，邦德躺在地毯上，微微蜷缩着，不肯动弹。阳光穿透窗户，投在地板上，空气中满是初夏将至的融融暖意。马洛里拉起他，拿毛巾擦拭着他，一边说：“记得写信。”  
  
邦德点点头，然后又一次伸出手，抱住他。  
  
“你准备什么时候走？”  
  
“后天吧。”他低声道。马洛里点点头：“那么明天你想干什么？”  
  
邦德轻声说：“我只想和你呆在一起。”  
  
最后他们开车在伦敦城内到处转，路过白金汉宫前的弹坑，再穿过被炸得痕迹斑驳的西敏桥。他们亲眼目睹了防空气球是怎样被放飞到空中，见到了数不清的战时宣传张贴画。入夜，轰炸开始后，他们又像相识的第一天那样，帮助惊恐的人群疏散到防控掩体里。邦德不记得自己是怎样入睡，只记得醒来的时候，马洛里正坐在床边注视着他。  
  
“我送你去车站。”  
  
邦德捂住双眼，摇了摇头：“别，”他说，“如果你去……我担心我就再也走不了了。”  
  
马洛里依依不舍地看着他，那双眼睛里透出那么浓重的深情，让邦德心中一阵撕扯。他扑过去吻他。“再见。”他说。  
  
马洛里的手垂落下去，他低下头，什么也没说。邦德强迫自己转过身，提起行李箱，将大衣挂在胳膊上，往楼下走去。他拼命克制着回头的冲动，走到楼下的时候，眼睛里已经盈满热意。  
  
他叫了一辆出租车，直奔尤思顿火车站。月台上人头攒动，到处都是像他一样的年轻男人，忐忑不安地窃窃私语着。那乳白色的蒸汽恍然令他想起了童年时爱丁堡的车站。在长长的汽笛声里，邦德登上踏板，钻进车厢，找到自己的隔间，坐了下来。  
  
他转头望向旁边的窗户。月台上，那些人在和自己怀抱玫瑰的女伴们依依惜别；在车上，有个空军军官在给大家展示自己未婚妻的照片。邦德低下头去。他甚至连马洛里的照片也没有，在那个年代，被发现怀揣另一个男人的相片是足以致命的。他机械性地活动着双手，用湿润的双眼不住地打量着站台。  
  
轰隆一声，火车在铁轨上震颤了一下，接着开动了。这辆列车，将是无数渴望成为皇家海军军官的年轻人的起点。邦德木然地望着窗外。那些女人们在挥手、啜泣、用手帕擦着眼睛……风里是玫瑰花的清香……突然间，他瞪大眼睛。  
  
他看到了加雷斯·马洛里。他穿着一件最朴素的大衣，站在月台的角落里，可那双眼睛穿越人海，定定地朝他望来。邦德张开嘴，却没有发出任何声音，只是怔怔地看着。火车越走越远。挡住他的人群逐渐散开，邦德睁大双眼，一下子哽咽了。  
  
马洛里什么也没拿，手中只握着一枝洁白的山茶花。


End file.
